The Untold Story of Princess Sofia
by AizFutura
Summary: Queen Miranda hides a big secret from everyone else, especially from Princess Sofia. Why was she hiding the truth about her true love, her old grudge and her real story? Only she knows why. The truth about Princess Sofia is finally revealed. Love stories of a young Miranda and a blossom Sofia. A love triangle between Sofia, Hugo and James. Only best man wins...
1. HALL OF FAME

First and foremost, I would like to thank the reader for taking your time reading my very first fanfiction. I am a new writer and English is not my first language. So, I apologize for my very poor vocabulary and grammar mistakes that may have happened in this story. My story and writing style are pretty straight forward due to my vocabulary limitation and I hope it can be improved further. I welcome any suggestion and feedback from the readers, please do not hesitate to give me your review or feedback about my story or my writing. Thank you very much. Hope you enjoy the story!

TO SAVE MY SKIN AND THE LITTLE PENNY I HAVE, YOU KNOW, BEFORE SOMEONE DRAG ME TO SOME COURT (NOT A TENNIS COURT, OF COURSE), I MADE THIS DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN SOFIA THE FIRST! I WISH I CAN OWN HUGO THOUGH, AND MAKE HIM MINE. And then, we will get married and live happily ever after. (Okay, that's tooooo fairy tale).

* * *

 **1\. HALL OF FAME**

"Congratulations, Sofia!" Said Prince Desmond to Princess Sofia after she managed to qualify for the final round of a Flying Derby Championship.

"Thanks," Sofia replied joyfully.

"So, now you have the chance to win the Flying Derby Greatest Rider Trophy for five times in a row. You know, the winner record for the trophy was held by Prince Argon for more than 30 years. He won four times. Now you have equaled him. You are simply amazing, Sofia!" Prince Desmond looked at her with his big wide eyes in amazement.

"Oh Desmond, you praise me too much. I don't think much about breaking the record. I just want to give my best performance for the championship. I want to give at least a good fight. You know I am the only rider qualified for the final from our college". Sofia said softly. There was a worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Sofia. You are the best Derby rider. You are on a winning streak, and now you have reached this far. I am sure you will be doing it again with flying colors," Said Desmond, tried to ease Sofia's nervousness. He always knows how to find the right words when talking to others that made people felt comfortable to tell their problem and get advice from him. Sofia gave Desmond a small smile and then they walked together towards the Royal Prep College's Cafeteria for some refreshments.

Two days later, after her derby practice with Sir Gallium was over, Sofia found herself walking in the hall of fame, a remote area in some corner of Royal Prep College's building. She was quite unsure why she was there, but it seemed as if her feet brought her there mindlessly. She entered the room and immediately was greeted by Miss Flower Airis, the janitor.

"Ugh, hello Princess Sofia." Said Miss Flower Airis warmly. "Welcome to Royal Prep College's Hall of Fame." She looked at the princess with beamed eyes.

"Thank you." Sofia thanked the janitor.

Ohh, so this is Miss Flower Airis, she thought. She remembers some of her friends told her that Miss Flower Airis was a fairy, but some others believed that she was a sorcerer.

But Sofia couldn't care much about that. She felt comfortable with her and could sense the gentleness in her voice and thought she had a motherly expression on her face.

"Let me show you some of Royal Prep College's legend and famous faces." She walked to the left side of the hall.

"This was Princess Aurora, the Royal Prep College's most beautiful princess of all time. You know, I used to be her royal nanny when she was a baby." She continued her explanation, proudly.

Sofia turned her attention to Miss Flower Airis. Her eyes glanced at the face of the woman in front of her, and she could see her still firm and smooth skin as she is just at her 40. Hm, how old is she?

"Agh, this was King Henry from House of Tudor, and that was Queen Isabella, the most intelligent queen. Some said she had an IQ in the range of 450-500 and solved her first algebra question at the age of 4".

They moved to the other side of the hall and saw several other portraits of the Royal Prep College alumni that brought proudness to the institution.

"This was Queen Tessa, the mother of Princess Kari, your very own friend. She won a gold medal in Winter Olympic Games in Ballet. Since that, we have no other representative from Royal Prep College qualified for Olympic in any sport," She said softly.

"This handsome lad was Prince Argon, from the Great Kingdom of Edenlande," She pointed out to the portrait hung next to Queen Tessa's. He was the first ever scientist ever produced by Royal Prep College. You know the famous Infinity Theorem and Argon Rules, the formula that proved the relationship between mass, time and space were first discovered by him. He was a genius, an example of a handsome with a brain," She explained further.

"Wow.." Was all Sofia could say.

"And I think you know that he was also the greatest Flying Derby Rider of all time. He won 4 championships, and the record has yet to be broken. You may have a chance to break his 30 years of history, Sofia." Miss Flower Airis sounded determined.

" I am not so sure about that," Sofia said uncertainly.

" Oh, I am certain you can do it, Princess. You are blessed with a good heart, courageous and never give up, just like your father," Said the janitor to the princess in front of her with a smile.

"Maybe. I know dad was a great flying derby rider. He had always given a really good advice and encouragement to James and me throughout our involvement in derby sport." Sofia responded proudly to the janitor.

Flying Derby is considered as one of the important sports other than archery and fencing. It was performed extensively in war and the country with a better flying derby team have always won the battle. They can ride on the ground, fly high or low and no fortress that cannot be entered by the flying derby rider unless if the archers strike them down. That is why the flying derby rider needs to be very skillful and super fast.

Sofia ran her eyes on the trophy at Prince Argon's hand. It was made of white gold and studded with glittering ruby at its top. It simply looked majestic and exclusive like a masterpiece. She had won that trophy several times, but she was sure her other competitors would do their best to grab it away from her, at least for this time.

That evening, she rushed home as soon as the class ended. High above from her flying carriage, she could see Princess Amber was standing at the castle entrance waiting for her impatiently.

"Sofia, mom asked me to remind you to go and see Madame Collette to discuss your ball gown." She told her, as soon as her carriage touched the ground.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that," Sofia sighed. She suddenly remembered her 18's birthday party she was going to celebrate in about 3 weeks.

"I knew," Amber replied coldly, hands on her hips.

" You are extremely busy with the flying derby lately, and all other things seem unimportant to you. I am glad this is your final year in Royal Prep College. After this, you can assist mom and dad in our kingdom's affair or do something more worthwhile than the flying derby," She nagged her sister. Sofia ignored Amber's stern eyes and continued walking into the castle. Amber was trailing her from behind.

" Sofia, you must also go and see the royal hairdresser to finalize on your hairdo. And.. get mom or dad's permission to take the jewelry out of the royal vault. Find ones that match your dress! Oh, I can recommend a beautiful tiara that would look gorgeous on you!" Amber's voice tone changed to become excited.

" Sofia, worry not about all of that. I am here to give advice for you. You will become the most beautiful and hottest birthday girl on earth that night, I promise," Amber exclaimed in delight.

"Thank you, Amber. I don't know what should I do without you. Mom and dad are always busy; I am lucky you are around." Replied Sofia.

"You are welcome. That's what sister for. " Said Amber warmly.

Sofia breathed out loudly. So many things to do in a very short time. That moment, she just felt wanted to throw her body down onto the bed and sleep soundly.

" I can't wait for your birthday party, Sofia. Mom and dad must have planned something big for you." Said Amber with a wicked smile.

" Plan what?..." Sofia arched an eyebrow at her sister.

"You know, something like finding a suitor.." Replied Amber casually. Sofia stared at her sister, with unblinking eyes.


	2. THERE IS SOMETHING ABOUT MINIMUS

**2\. THERE IS SOMETHING ABOUT MINIMUS**

Sofia practiced longer that afternoon to improve her derby techniques which she had learned from Sir Gallium. The championship would be held in two days, and she had already felt very nervous. This flying Derby Championship was entirely different from the Flying Crown tournament she participated with Prince James and Prince Hugo years ago when they were young. This championship had only one single category, aimed to find the fastest and greatest single Derby rider. It was more challenging and dangerous than Flying Crown as this tournament was designed to suit some of the techniques commonly used in war or battlefield.

She still remembered, how her mom and dad were against her will to join in this championship for fearing for her safety but she was adamant. Even James, who had always been supportive of her also seem not encouraged her to involve in this championship when James himself had won the trophy for three times. Amber, as usual, would worsen the situation by giving nonconstructive comments and demoralizing her further. Seeing no other way, Sofia finally launched a psychological war against her mom and dad by not eating for days. Finally, her parents had to give in and let her did it her way.

"Alright Sofia, I think enough practice for today. You have made a really good preparation, and I am satisfied with your performance. Just do it your best during the competition and good luck for you," Sir Gallium's voice brushed her memory away and made her came back into reality. She thanked her longtime trainer and watched him leave.

It seems that many other riders who are going to participate in the tournament have already arrived. The raceway was busy with riders and their trainers doing last minute preparation. Sofia watched them and noticed that she was the only girl in the field. The feeling was indeed a bit awkward but not new to her. She had experienced this many times. But her many successes in the flying derby tournaments had helped her built reputation and gained respect from the other riders.

Sofia turned and walked up to her horse, Minimus, that waiting patiently for her not far from there. She cautiously reached out to stroke its nose and then cleaned her horse using a wet towel. Minimus has grown into a big and vigorous horse over the years. His two wings are long and sturdy when they spread apart while its purple mane has become more striking than before that make it hardly be missed.

"How is our chance of winning for this time, Minimus?" Sofia asked her horse.

"Of course, we will win, Sof! Like we always do" Replied Minimus with confidence.

"Oh Yeah? But I think this time will be tougher for us, Minimus. I can feel it," Said Sofia.

"Of course, it will be tougher for you, Princess! Ha!Ha!Ha!" Sofia jumped at the sound of a deep hoarse voice that was laughing right behind her.

"I can see you are working very hard for the tournament, aren't you?!" The voice continued.

"Oh, it's you, Squire Vaughan!" Sofia looked up at a short young man, with a round face and plump cheeks. Squire Vaughan was no stranger to her. They had participated in numerous tournaments together and competed closely for the top place. Most of the times, the Squire had to succumb to the Princess's superiority.

Squire Vaughn smirked at her. Sofia watched him walked closer towards Minimus and patted his back.

"Still riding this ugly horse, huh?" He laughed at Minimus.

"He brings you luck no more, Princess Sofia. Allow me to give you advice, Princess. Consider riding another horse, or else, this funny looking horse will be the reason of your lost, this time," He walked away with an uproar.

Minimus snorted at Squire Vaughn words. Sofia stroked his crest gently as if trying to persuade him.

"I hate that guy, Sofia. Didn't he have anything better to say? I swear I will kick his ass if he comes near me". Said Minimus in annoyed.

Sofia giggled.

"Don't think too much about him. Now get a good rest and just focus on our big day," Said Sofia as she walked her horse towards the stable.

The most awaited day finally arrived. Sofia got up very early in the morning and had her breakfast earlier before everyone else. Even Baileywick, the Royal Steward was surprised to see her that early.

"I thought the tournament would only be started at 10.00 am, Princess Sofia? Now, it is only 6.00 am and the turf club is only 20 minutes ride." Baileywick looked at his watch and frowning.

"I know. But I need to see, Minimus." Princess Sofia replied him rather abruptly.

"Tell mom and dad, I can't go with them. I'll see them at the turf club." Said Sofia to Baileywick then hurriedly left away.

Sofia rushed to the tournament's venue and walked fast towards the stable. It was quite difficult to describe, but she hadn't a really good feeling about this competition. From afar, she could see Minimus still asleep in his cell.

Is he really sleeping or...? Sofia couldn't think much. Her heart was pounding hard. She ran towards Minimus and found him lying on the ground almost in a lifeless condition.

"Minimus, Minimus...!" Sofia shouted at the stiffed horse. "Minimus, what has happened to you?" Sofia asked worriedly. Minimus's eyes were open, but he was too weak to respond. He just looked at her in silent.

"Err... I saw someone put something in his drink, Princess Sofia," A nearby horse told her.

"Put something in his drink? What? Who?" Sofia was blurred. She couldn't think straight that moment, especially when she really needs Minimus for the race.

"A fat and short young man with a weird face came in the midnight and put something in his water. He wasn't the stable boy because wore fine clothes, Princess Sofia," The horse told her again.

He seemed like Squire Vaughn, to judge it from the horse's description, Sofia thought. She looked into the bucket of water at Minimus's cell and smelled it.

"Ugh, is it a poison? Oh, poor Minimus," She hugged the lying horse and felt very sad.

I can't let something happen to him. I must think fast to save Minimus, she thought.

"Please hold on, Minimus. I'll get some help," Sofia rushed out of the stable and headed towards the Royal Prep College.

She ran to the Headmistress Office to see Miss Flora, for help. It was still very early in the morning, and she hoped the headmistress had already arrived.

"Miss Flora... Miss Flora," She knocked Miss Flora's office door desperately. The door was immediately opened, and Miss Flora looked at her in surprised.

"Princess Sofia, why a rush? What has happened?" She wondered.

"Minimus... He has been poisoned!" Sofia told her, almost yelling.

"Calm down, calm down... Princess Sofia. Where is he?" Miss Flora asked the extremely worried Princess in front of her.

"He is in the stable, in the turf club," Then, the two of them took a carriage and went to the turf club that was about a five minutes ride from the Royal Prep College.

After examining the horse thoroughly, Miss Flora turned to Sofia and said, "Hmm... He wasn't being poisoned. He was... enchanted." She explained.

"Enchanted? What do you mean?" Sofia asked her in puzzled.

"Looked like someone had given him some magical herb. This herb is quite rare and can only be found on Teekado Island." Said Miss Flora.

Teekado Island? Hm, Squire Vaughn comes from that island. How dare he? I swear I'll teach him a lesson if anything happens to Minimus, Sofia thought.

"We need to cure him fast, Princess Sofia. Get me a bucket of water," Miss Flora gave her instruction to Sofia.

Sofia hurriedly went away and a few moments later, she came back with a new bucket of water and put it in front of Miss Flora. Miss Flora then pointed her wand into the water and whispered a spell. Suddenly, a beam of magic was fired from her wand and struck the water in the bucket. The water was swirling and glowing for a few seconds before it completely stopped swirling and the bright glow faded like nothing had happened.

"Get Minimus to drink the water, Princess Sofia. Then, pour the water all over his body," Asked Miss Flora. Sofia did as she was instructed. She watched Minimus worriedly and looked up again at Miss Flora as if questioning what should they do, next.

As if reading Princess Sofia's mind, Miss Flora told her, "I have cured him. Let him rest for two hours, Princess Sofia. The bad effect of the herb will gradually fade away and he will recover soon. But I am not guaranteeing he will be a hundred percent. He actually needs one day to recover fully from the herb's effect. But I think, two hours rest should be enough to allow him to recover more than 90%." Miss Flora explained to the Princess.

Sofia glanced at her watch. She was relieved to find that she was about 3 hours ahead of the competition.

"Is he fit enough to compete in the race, Miss Flora?" Asked Sofia with hope.

"I am sure he is," Replied Miss Flora.

"That's great! Thank you, Miss Flora." Sofia exclaimed happily. She was relieved because even Minimus was only fit at 90%, he was still a much better horse for the race than another untrained and unskilled horse. She watched the horse who has now become more relaxed and resting calmly.

"Do you know what kind of herb he was be given, Princess Sofia?" Miss Flora's voice suddenly changed to become serious.

"What herb?" Sofia was too happy that she forgot to ask about it.

"The herb works in two ways, one of them is to suppress energy. That's why Minimus was very weak and haggard. The other purpose of the herb is to serve as ... " Miss Flora paused.

"Serve as what, Miss Flora?..." Sofia asked curiously.

"As a love potion." Miss Flora replied.

Love potion? On a horse? What in the world is Squire Vaughn trying to do? He must be some crazy fellow, isn't he? Sofia thought hard about it. For next few hours, she cracked her head thinking of Squire Vaughn's intention. But she could think of nothing...

* * *

 **Ok, seem you have finished reading the Chapter 2. Do you like it? Thank you very much to the reader who has either followed, favorited or reviewed this story, so far. I'd love to hear your review or comment on this story. Please wait for Chapter 3, I am working on it. Yes.. it is about the race ;)**


	3. IT TAKES TWO TO VICTORY - PART 1

**3\. IT TAKES TWO TO VICTORY - PART 1**

"How are you doing, Minimus? Sofia asked her horse at the same time patting his head gently, checking on his condition after the big mishap a few hours earlier.

"Couldn't be better." Replied Minimus solemnly.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am. Don't worry, Sof! We are going to win that trophy again! No one can defeat us, I assure you. Not even that crazy Squire," Said Minimus referring to Squire Vaughn.

"Welcome to the Flying Derby Greatest Rider Championship. Today, all amazing riders from around the world will compete for The Greatest Rider Trophy, the most prestigious trophy in flying derby championship". The announcer explained to the audience from his voice amplifier.

"The race for this championship contains five trials. In the First Trial, all riders have to fly through moving hoops. In the Second Trial, avoid the arrows; Third Trial, ride into a maze; Fourth Trial, finds the Rainbow Entrance and Fifth Trial, Enter the Door of Reality. The rider who fails to finish any one of the trials will be disqualified and lose". He stated further.

All of the racers were mounted on their horses and made their way to the starting line. The race was about to start in any minute now. The contestants later were introduced one after another by the announcer. Princess Sofia and Squire Vaughn's track were just next to each other and from her side, she could see Squire Vaughn raised both of his hands up to the crowds in his cocky style and his trademark smirking face when he was introduced by the announcer.

"And last but not least.. The four times defending champion, Princess Sofia!" Her turn to be introduced by the announcer. There was an exclamation from the crowds as her name was being mentioned, explicitly showed how popular she was. The crowd was clapping and cheering her name as she waved to her supporters.

From her horse, she could see her mom and dad, Queen Miranda and King Roland II were waving at her as if wishing her good luck. She could also see her friends, especially Prince Desmond, Princess Vivian, Princess Zoe and her sister, Princess Amber were among the crowds cheering, whistling and screaming her name.

Sofia turned to Minimus, kept her back straight and held the reins tightly, waiting for the signal and whistle-blowing.

Squire Vaughn turned to look at her. They looked at each other, the air was tense.

"Huh, get ready to lose, Princess…!" Squire Vaughn teased her and flashed an annoying grin. Sofia glared at him, still couldn't forget what he had done to Minimus earlier.

"This is going to be my last Derby Championship. I want this win, Minimus." She whispered to her horse. There was hope in her voice. Minimus didn't reply. It seemed like something was distracting his attention.

"Hey, Sofia. Who is that angel?." Minimus voice suddenly grew intense.

"Angel? What angel?" Asked Sofia confused.

"There… Look at her. Oh, sh.. she is absolutely, astoundingly g…gorgeous." Minimus mumbled and stammered like a dumb horse struck by Cupid's arrow.

"I have never seen anyone so beautiful like that!" Added Minimus in astonishment.

Sofia couldn't digest it on her mind who was Minimus talking about. She was puzzled for a few seconds. That couldn't be Miss Merryweather he was referring to, could he? She looked at Miss Merryweather, who was ready to blow the whistle to start the race. Then, she realized that Minimus was referring to a striking blonde female horse, just next track ridden by Squire Vaughn. Sofia admitted that she was a fine horse with fluffy golden hair that looked stand out and eye catching. Her tail was long and smooth while her bright reddish mane was full and straight like it had just been rebonded. Yes, she was a lovely horse. But, she belonged to Squire Vaughn, she thought.

Then, she heard Minimus said, " Sof, I would love to get to know her, this instant." Minimus whined. There were excitement and impatience in his voice.

"Seriously Minimus? We are right at the beginning of a race! Can't you just wait for that?" Sofia hissed at him.  
"Besides, I thought that you liked Electra, Prince Hugo's horse?" She added.

"Are you kidding me, Sof? She is much older than me! I have a better taste, you know?" Minimus snorted and widened his eyes towards Sofia.

Before Sofia could think further, she heard Minimus flirting to that horse, "Hello baby, do you have a name, or can I call you Mine?" Said Minimus to the Squire Vaughn's horse.

"What is the problem with you?" The lovely horse replied coldly at Minimus.

Minimus didn't give up.

"Hey cutie pie, are you from the Kingdom of Korea? Because you could be my Seoul mate," He blinked his eyes a few times and gave her his most charming smile. She didn't reply, just snorted and gave him a cold, menacing stare.

Sofia took a deep breath. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Oh no, this has to stop. Or else, Minimus is going to blow my chance of winning this race, she thought.

"Alright, Minimus. Enough with it. The race is getting started in any second. Please concentrate. Remember that we are the defending champion. Act like one!" Said Sofia with a stern voice.

"Okay, Sof!" Said Minimus. From Sofia's tone, Minimus could tell that she was irritated with him. He made no further comment about that female horse anymore, and the topic was closed. Both of them later gave their full attention to Miss Merryweather, who was standing at the side of the track ready to officially open the race.

Get, set, go! Prriiittt…. The whistle was blown.

 **CHECKPOINT 1 : FLY THROUGH MOVING HOOPS**

All riders took off as fast as they could. They had to make one full lap inside of the stadium before flying into the air for the First Trial. Minimus sprinted into the air and leading the other horses to arrive first at the moving hoops. They had to pass through ten moving hoops at a particular distance in which were all on fire. The hoops were moving to the left and right as well as to up and down at different speed, much to the confusion of the riders. This trial tested their jumping accuracy, for any mistake could cause them to trip on the hoop and fell, or they may be burnt by the fire. The audience cheered out loud as all riders managed to pass the First Trial with flying colors. This indeed wasn't surprising as only the best riders competed in this championship.

Sofia was in the lead while Squire Vaughn was keeping up with her followed by the other riders. They then flew towards the next checkpoint, Blackest Black Tunnel for the Second Trial. It was a perfect dark tunnel with absolutely no light. Everything in the tunnel is black - black walls, black ceiling and black ground. Sofia felt she couldn't even see herself once they made an entrance into it.

 **CHECKPOINT 2 : THE ARROWS**

"Minimus, I can't see…" She barely finished her sentence when suddenly there was a rain of arrows shot into the air that one of them almost hit the left side of her safety helmet near her ear. She gasped.

She then heard one of the riders behind her screamed in pain after being hit by the arrows and fell to the ground. The situation inside the dark tunnel was in total mess and hectic. For minutes, she and Minimus were busy avoiding the arrows, and they moved in uncertain movement. Heck, this was completely unexpected and different than her training she used to practice with Sir Gallium. In her training, she could still see the arrow coming to her, but here in this tunnel, she saw nothing as it was entirely dark and she had no clue where the arrows were shot from and were aimed at. I need to do something quick, or I too might be struck by these random arrows, Sofia thought. Then she heard more riders cried out in pain and fell. She pitied them but nothing much she could do as she too was struggling for her dear life.

Meanwhile, the audience was watching everything happen in the tunnel from a large crystal screen placed inside of the stadium. They could see everything that was happening but couldn't hear anything as the screen served only as a visual display. The audience watched the race in worry, with pounding heart and some were holding their breath. Their heart sunk to see many riders fell to the ground, and some were severely wounded. Queen Miranda almost fainted when she saw hundreds of arrows were shot towards the riders in the black tunnel. She was shivering and looked as pale as a ghost while watching the Crystal Screen at the Royal Grand Circle seating area. Princess Amber was looking at her mother anxiously. King Roland was trying to calm them down but to no avail.

Back inside the tunnel, after cracking her brain for what felt like forever, Sofia finally got an idea. She remembered there was a saying, if you can't use your certain sense, you need to use another sense. If she couldn't see the arrows, probably she could listen to their sounds. And she thought Minimus could do that better than her.

"Minimus, people said animal sense is more sensitive than human. Maybe you can hear the sound of the arrows and avoid them," She suggested to Minimus.

"Oooh, I can't hear anything, Sof! Not in this condition," He replied in a shaky tone as if given in.

"You can! You need to calm down and focus," Instructed Sofia. At the same time, she leaned her body forward, closer to Minimus to avoid another coming arrow.

Minimus followed Sofia's instruction and started to focus his mind wholeheartedly. For the first time since they were in the tunnel, everything seems to be heard clearly to him. He was listening to the sounds around him and could hear another rain of arrows were striking towards them. He moved forward fast enough to avoid the arrows and then moved up and down to escape another. Their journey in the tunnel afterward went on with ease and finally they saw the light at the far end of the tunnel. In less than a minute, they made their way out of the tunnel safely. They could feel the fresh air caressed their skin gently, and blue shade of the sky was an entire contrast to what they had experienced back in the Blackest Black Tunnel.

"Whoaa…" Minimus exclaimed in relieved. So did Sofia.

Then, they hurriedly flew to the third checkpoint, The Amazing Maze was about 2 miles away.


	4. IT TAKES TWO TO VICTORY - PART 2

**This chapter was extra long, simply because I didn't want to split it into two chapters. I hope you'll like it, as it was packed of actions. Here we go!**

* * *

 **4\. IT TAKES TWO TO VICTORY - PART 2**

They flew towards the Amazing Maze for the third task. From this checkpoint onwards, all the contestants will have the same tasks, but played separately at a different venue. This is the same like you watch the same movie in the cinema, but watching it at a different hall from your other friend. The race was designed as such that to create competitive fairness among the riders, as they may not be able to steal an idea or solution from their fellow riders and enable them to move in their own pace.

 **CHECKPOINT 3 : THE AMAZING MAZE**

Sofia and Minimus followed their track and arrived at the entrance of the Amazing Maze in a few moments. Squire Vaughn and the other riders also followed their own tracks and arrived at their own set of Amazing Maze.

The climate was different over that area as if it was in the spring season. A big signboard was placed on top of the entrance gateway. "WELCOME TO ANGEL OF PEACE'S AMAZING MAZE" words were written on it. There were other smaller words at the bottom of the title. As they moved closer, Sofia could read the second line was written as, "Free Entrance, Exit with Permission." Hm, what does that mean?

Suddenly, the gate was sprung open as if welcoming its guests into the maze. Sofia and Minimus entered the maze right away and was surprised to see how beautiful it was. Colorful flowers such as lavender, daisy, hyacinth, ivy and dandelion in the maze attracted butterflies and honeybees to feed on the nectar from the flowers, and the air was filled with a light sweet scent. There were many animal statues in the maze, as if to add variety to the place and make it more lively.

"Wow, I can spend hours in this maze enjoying its stunning view. It is perfect for relaxation and a picnic, much better that your secret garden, Sof!," Minimus praised.

"Oh yeah? Ok, we need to find the right path to the exit of this maze. We need to get out of here as soon as possible." Sofia reminded him. "I think, we should go on this way," She pointed in a direction, instructing Minimus.

Before they could go towards the pathway, a green wall suddenly appeared out of thin air blocking the way they saw. Sofia shocked. She went to another path on her right, a nearby wall moved and changed position, making the pathway looked different than earlier.

Hm… So this is a moving maze. Interesting! She thought. Maybe I should look over the wall and get a look of the entire maze to identify the correct path. She remembered did that when she was young during a journey to find the Orchard of Arabella Apples with Aunt Tilly.

"Minimus, fly up over the wall," She instructed.

Minimus did as he was asked. They flew up, but not even a few feet from the ground, Sofia felt her head was touching something like a roof that prevented her from moving further upwards. She looked up but saw nothing above her. In fact, she could still see the sun shining brightly in the sky. Okay, it seems like this maze was covered by a transparent, invisible roof that cannot be seen by the naked eye! She groaned in frustration.

How can I find the correct path if the maze keeps blocking and changing the way as if preventing us from getting closer to the exit? There must be a way. But, how? She couldn't think further.

"Minimus, how are we going to do this? Do you have any idea?" She asked her horse feeling like almost lost hope. They had been wandering through the maze for more than half an hour and still getting to nowhere.

"I am sorry. I don't know, Sof. Anyway, this maze belongs to some angel. Maybe you should ask her."

Sofia thought for a moment before exclaiming in delight. "You are brilliant, Minimus! We must go and find her."

"Ok, but how? We haven't seen anyone else other than us in here." Said Minimus, puzzled.

"I am not sure. But the angel must be somewhere around here," Sofia replied in certain. She looked at her surroundings and her eyes fell on the animal statues around the maze. These animal statues must be placed here for some reason, she thought.

Sofia looked at the figures carefully while her brain was actively working. Her eyes gazed at the Eagle Statue in front of her. It's big sharp claws pointing forward as if ready to pounce on its prey. Next, she saw a Lion Statue. Lion is king of the forest, she thought. Then, an Ox statue, dubbed as the strongest animal in the world. There were also Goldfish, Horse and Dog Statues. Her eyes then fixed on a Cobra Statue, the biggest statue in the maze. It had fine scales, it's big body coiled into little circles, it flicked its tongue out of the mouth with threatening eyes as if telling the visitors that area was under its protection. There was a Dove Statue sat on top of its head. As if, the tame dove ruled the fierce Cobra, not the otherwise. Strange, Sofia thought. A sudden realization was dawning on her. That's it! Dove is considered by many as a peace symbol, and if an angel is to appear in the form of an animal, it should be as a dove!

She dismounted from her horse and walked towards the Dove Statue.

"Ooo Angel of Peace, we seek your permission to exit this maze. Please show us the way," She asked softly. Suddenly, she saw the cold eyes of the stone dove statue blinked, the object moved and in a few seconds it transformed into a lively dove and spoke to her.

"You are a wise girl. Please follow the guiding light to find the exit." Said the dove in a melodious voice. A moment later, the dove transformed back to its previous form and Sofia found she was looking at the Dove Statue again.

"Thank you, Angel of Peace." A moment later Sofia saw a source of light brighten a pathway in front of her all the way to some direction. Quickly, she mounted back on her horse and followed the light's path to continue her journey, effortlessly as there were no more moving or blocking wall before her. Finally, she saw a gateway and the exit appeared in the form of a bright light spot, just a few meters after the gateway. The light shone so brightly like the sun and dazzled her eyes. The bright spot was surrounded by a dark ring wall that separates the maze from the other world.

"Jump into it, Minimus," She said to her horse. Minimus jumped into the bright hole. For seconds, she just saw black and white. Everything seems so vague and indistinct, like a shadow. Then, the gray atmosphere changed to become vivid and clear.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself riding her horse on a flat crystal pebble road in the middle of a meadow. She knew she had arrived at the fourth checkpoint – To search The Rainbow Entrance.

 **CHECKPOINT 4 : THE RAINBOW ENTRANCE**

Sofia looked at the meadow at her left and right. It was so wide like an endless green field, but there had no trees, animals or other life except Minimus and her. The crystal pebbles on the road gleamed under the sun in a cloudless sky. The glaring light reflected from the crystal rocks shone brightly in her eyes, making her wish that she had brought her designer sunglass with her. After riding for about 10 miles, they arrived at a big roundabout. There was a man-made pond in the middle of the roundabout edged with paving. There were seven floating water fountains at the brink of the pond that sprayed the water up into the air to about 6 feet tall. The sprinkled water from the fountains spun, swung and danced beautifully in a particular rhythm, creating a soothing sight and a relaxing atmosphere around that area.

Sofia saw there were seven exits at the roundabout, each heading in a different direction. Every exit has a different pebbles color to differentiate it from the other, in which each represents the rainbow colors – Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo and Violet.

Maybe The Rainbow Entrance was located in one of the exits, but which one? I like violet, maybe I should take the violet exit, she thought. But, later she felt it was foolish to make a choice based on preference without any basis. After thinking for a few minutes, she decided to take on the blue exit located at the center of all the other exits. She spurred her horse toward the exit but before she could enter it, an ugly old woman suddenly appeared before her out of nowhere. She was so shocked that almost fell from her horse because of the sudden presence of the woman. She looked at the old lady. She had long gray hair down to the waist, her eyes were hidden under her pointed hat. Her face and hands wrinkled, full of warts and she had a pointy nose with big raised nostrils. She was wearing a big black robe, a mantle of the same color and held a broomstick.

A witch, Sofia thought.

"Hello, beautiful Princess. What an honor to have you come to my gate. May I help you?" She was sneering to Sofia, revealing her yellowish teeth. Her breath was so horrible as words coming out of her mouth, made Sofia felt wanted to pinch her nose with her hands to reduce the smell.

"Thanks. I am searching for the Rainbow Entrance. Do you know where can I find it?

"That is for you to find out," Replied the witch looking straight at Sofia.

"Well, okay. May I use this road to continue with my searching?" Asked Sofia to the witch.

"You may... if you can give me a good gift,"

"What gift do you want?"

The witch looked over at Sofia. Her eyes then fell onto her necklace, "Your amulet,"

Sofia startled. "I am sorry, I can't give you this amulet. Ask for something else," Replied Sofia to the witch.

"Okay then. What about your arrows?" The witch motioning towards her bow and arrows hung behind her back.

After a little bargaining session, finally, the witch agreed to take her silver dagger she had always brought and put it in her side pouch. She vanished into the air after granting Sofia access into the blue road to continue with her quest.

Once on the blue road, Sofia found that she and Minimus were riding in the middle of a market - full of witches, sorcerers and wizards sort of. They were selling potions, amulets, crystal balls, magical herbs, brooms, wands, witches attire and many other magical materials. They were shocked to see her there, incredibly shocked - Sofia could tell. The busy and buzzing market suddenly became silent and everyone was startled looking at her. At that moment, Sofia felt her heat and perspiration burning through her pores, her face grew hot and she felt blood roaring in her ears. The situation was very awkward as she was frozen in her place with her mind processing what she to do next.

Then, a tall, middle-aged man in a black suit walked closer and bowed before her, "Princess Sofia. Please come with me."

Sofia looked at the man. His face was clean with a thin mustache, balbo beard and shiny black hair. He had a pleasant expression and politeness or so it seemed to her. He smiled up, "You need to trust me, plus... it is not safe here for you." He motioned to their surroundings.

Sofia dismounted from her horse and followed him, thinking that she had no other choice except to trust him. They arrived at his dome tent not far away from her previous point and went in.

"Princess Sofia, I am Warlord Gideonlock, the caretaker of this market." He introduced himself. "What brought you here to the World of Magic?" He asked Sofia, but later laughing out loud as if just watching some funny comedy. "Of course, to find The Rainbow Entrance, don't you?" He answered his own question.

"You can't find it here - Not in the World of Magic, believe me." He stated.

So, if The Rainbow Entrance is not here, it must have been in one of the other exits. I had picked a wrong exit, I should go back to the starting point - The roundabout, Sofia thought.

Warlord Gideonlock continued, "But I could show you where The Rainbow Entrance is, for a price..."

Sofia waited patiently what the man in front of her was going to ask. "Tell me, what do you want?"

He leaned forward as if going to say something secret, "Your father's ring."

"Ring? What ring?" Sofia confused. She knew her dad, King Roland has a vast collection of expensive and rare rings.

Apparently, the warlord could read what's on her mind, as he later said, "I am not interested in the King Roland's ring. I am talking about your biological father's ring."

At this point, Sofia's eyes widened and she almost jumped, disbelieve in what she was just heard. "You knew my father? How?"

He laughed. "I hardly say I know him, but I met him once,... here. I saw him wearing that ring." He breathed in before continued. "When God created humans to be the leader on earth, he gave rings to certain human rulers as a proof of their ruling's right. These rulers were entrusted to rule wisely and to bring peace to the people. These rings were only a few of its kind, the first ring ever been forged, later were passed down for many generations, some of them lost while some of its new owners didn't know anything about its history and the responsibility that comes with it." He concluded his story.

"I am an antiquarian. The ring would fetch a high price, here, in the market." He explained.

"But I don't have the ring," Sofia told him. She had never seen her father in her entire life, let alone know about the ring.

"I knew you didn't have it. But I know where the ring was kept and I need your permission to take it from its place," Replied Warlord Gideonlock, looking straight into her eyes.

Sofia closed her eyes, thinking. She tried to process this new information in her head. As far as she could remember, her mother, Queen Miranda had never mentioned anything about her father. Sofia just knew that his name was Birk Balthazar and he was dead. If he had ever left a ring or a memento, she would do anything to earn it and keep it as her most precious thing in the world.

"I am sorry, the ring or whatever belonged to him shall remain as it is," Sofia said firmly.

"I understand and respect your decision." Warlord Gideonlock rose to his feet, as if ready to bid farewell to his guest. "I guess your time here is over. You shall go back to where you came from,"

"How do I get out of here?"

"Don't worry, I will get you to the roundabout in a second." Informed the warlord, snapping his fingers. In a moment, the World of Magic disappeared and she was looking at the big roundabout again.

Sofia breathed heavily. Too many things happened to her in a day and she just couldn't process all the information in her cloudy mind. Furthermore, she still had the unfinished tasks with another six exits that have yet to be explored. If she was to explore every single exit, she might be unable to finish the race on time. Plus, she didn't know what to expect in every exit and what creature she might encounter next. Sofia wondered how were the other riders doing. Have they found the Rainbow Entrance? Or... maybe have even finished the race. But, she shook her head, disagreed with her last thought. If anyone had managed to complete all the tasks and arrived at the finish line, she and the other riders will automatically be brought back into the stadium, back into reality, back into the real world as the game is over.

"Err... Sofia. Don't you feel thirsty? We have been riding and flying for hours now." Said Minimus, snapping her out of her thought.

"Oh, my mistake. I am sorry. I should be more thoughtful, Minimus." For the first time since starting their journey, Sofia realized how thirsty she was, just like Minimus. She looked around. "Let's get some water from the pond." Sofia dismounted from her horse and walked Minimus towards the pond at the center of the roundabout.

They later drank from the pond to quench their thirst. Sofia sat on the paving and gazed at the floating water fountains in front of her admiring its beauty. The fountains danced in unison following their own rhythm. The sprinkled water from the fountains fell like raindrops in the form of water droplets. The water droplets looked like little shiny prisms under the sunlight. They reflected the light and breaking the white sunlight into seven spectrum colors in the background. The seven spectrum color... there is the rainbow! She gasped. She blinked her eyes to see clearer. But the rainbow she just saw disappeared within a few seconds. She walked around the pond, her eyes fixed on the seven fountains, but she couldn't see the rainbow anymore. Then, she walked back to her earliest point. She noticed the sun was shining right in front of her from where she was standing. The dancing fountain sprinkled the water at a certain angle in particular rhythm under the sunlight. There, the rainbow reappeared before her eyes. Her eyes fell onto the water surface in the pond. The rainbow reflection could clearly be seen on the water like she was looking into a mirror. The pond. It is the Rainbow Entrance! She squealed in delight.

"Minimus, we need to dive into the water," She told her horse.

"What, Sof? Do you want to make us both drown?" Asked Minimus, pitched his voice high, almost dramatically.

"The pond is the Rainbow Entrance! You need to trust me."

Minimus closed his eyes as Sofia and he dove into the water. They held their breath as they both fell to the bottom of the pond. The water was cold, but so refreshing, as if the water soothing her mind and body, restored her energy and renewed her spirit. She felt calm and peace. Suddenly Sofia felt like her horse had been touching the ground and the fresh water around her was gone. She breathed in and felt her lung was filled with air, not water. She opened her eyes and found they had been in a deep tropical forest, home to an incredibly diverse range of animal and plant species. They had arrived at the last checkpoint, to search for the Door of Reality.

 **CHECKPOINT 5 : THE DOOR OF REALITY**

Warm summer air filled the space around them in the forest, blowing with it the sounds of crickets chirping, monkey chattering and birds twittering. They wandered in the woods looking for a sign to the Door of Reality. Earthy plants creeping in and out among the enormous trees were the major obstacles, not only slowing down their pace but made Sofia busy cutting them down to ease their movement. Finally, they arrived in a foothills area, filled with stones and large rocks on the ground. A series of caverns could be seen forming naturally beneath the rocky hill.

"There it is!" Sofia exclaimed, pointing to one the caves not far away from them, with a signboard written as "The Door of Reality" hung above its opened entrance. Quickly they rode towards The Door of Reality to leave the unpleasant giant tropical forest, but were stopped by a sudden loud growl. They watched around and taken by surprise to see a beast, no... a monster, precisely an Ogre, appeared before them out of the blue. They were very shocked, speechless and rooted to the spot as the Ogre came nearer.

He was huge and tall and Sofia was no taller than its knees. He had bulky muscles, pale greenish skins, large bald head with pointed tube-like ears. His mouth goes from ear to ear, filled with razor-blade teeth that appeared to grow from their lips rather than their gums. He wore nothing except the bearskin loincloth. This one was very hideous, certainly not the cute and friendly type like you saw in the famous Shrek movies.

"Run!" Sofia shouted to Minimus. They were 'fortunate' the ogre had no weapons with him, but his long arms seemed could extend to any distance. A deafening roared escaped from the creature as it furiously stomped its feet towards them. The ground was shaking and the stomping sounds of his feet echoed in every part of the jungle.

They fled as fast as they could. We can't run like this forever. I need to do something, Sofia thought.

She took out her bow and arrow, aimed carefully at the ogre, trying to shoot it down. She pulled the string back as far as it would go and let the arrow fly. It landed squarely on the ogre's chest. The ogre merely grimaced, reached down and pulled the arrow out of his chest. Blood flowed out of the open wound and caused minor injury to the ogre, but that didn't stop him from chasing his unwanted guests like crazy.

"Oh, crap!" Sofia exclaimed in disbelief. The look of shock was obvious on Sofia's face. A trace of fear went through her. She shot another arrow, this time, it hit his shoulder. The creature cried in pain but it just made him became even angrier as he started to pull out the trees and threw rocks that got in the way with his strong hands and then tossed them away mindlessly, enough to cause severe damage to the inhabitants around the area.

They were running out of arrows and even if they have it plenty, nothing much could they do to hurt what more to defeat the mighty ogre. Sofia definitely couldn't kill the ogre with her arrow, she knew it.

"Watch out!" Sofia warned Minimus, as she saw the Ogre was about to throw a big rock towards them. But Minimus wasn't all prepared, he stumbled while avoiding the thrown rock causing Sofia to fall to the ground. Sofia moaned in pain from the fall and she could only see the Ogre walking closer towards her. She heard Minimus was shouting and calling her, but she froze unable to respond. She watched the Ogre reach out his hand and take her onto his palm. The Ogre beat his chest a few times with his other hand and roared in victory, at the same time, slowly lifted Sofia up closer to his mouth to devour her. Sofia was now very close to the ogre's face, but she managed to grab her arrow at the crucial time and fire it right into his big left eye. The ogre instantly screamed in pain as blood trickled out of his eye, later released his victim from his grip. Sofia almost fell onto the ground, but luckily was saved in time by Minimus. She drew another arrow to hit his other eye, but this time, she missed her target. She reached her last arrow aiming at the blind eye Ogre who was still unsettled with his pain. She aimed her arrow straight, searching for the best target. She released the arrow and it landed right into his opened mouth, penetrated deep into his throat to the neck. An ear-splitting loud and long roar released by the ogre that was capable to kill a flying bird and causing tremors to every inch of the jungle. The ogre staggered to his feet, swaying and then fell to the ground.

Sofia breathed in relief. "Yeay, we did it. Let's go Minimus, to The Door of Reality!" She cheered in delight.

Later, they rode through The Door of Reality without any hindrance and completed their last task. In less that a second, they found they were back in the stadium again and was flying on the track to the finish line.

"Princess Sofia has completed all the tasks and became the first rider to arrive at the stadium! It seems that she is going to win this championship again to be the first ever rider to win the trophy for five consecutive times!" The Announcer commented.

Meanwhile, Queen Miranda, King Roland II and Princess Amber were relieved to see the youngest in the family had come back in one piece. There were tremendous cheers from the audience, especially supporters of the Royal Prep College the moment they saw her appearing in the stadium. They are confident that The Greatest Rider Trophy will be retained in the Royal Prep College for five times in a row, but then... something happened.

"Minimus, why did you stop? What's going on?" Asked Sofia in confusion.

"Sof, I would like to wait for the beautiful horse to come back into the stadium. We will cross the finish line together! Oh, it is going to be romantic. Or... maybe I will cross it after her. You know the custom, that, ladies first...? " Replied Minimus solemnly. Sofia was certain he was referring to the Squire Vaughn's horse.

"What! Are you crazy? Do you want us both to lose in this race? After what we went through?" Sofia shouted.

"Sof, winning is not important for me. All this fame and victory mean nothing compared to her. I have found my trueeee loveeeee..." Minimus cried joyfully. Sofia was certain that Minimus was flashing his stupid grin at that moment, thinking about the female horse he didn't even know.

The audience was bewildered and could not understand what's really happening. "Oh, it seemed like Princess Sofia is having a problem with her horse, Minimus. Apparently, her horse refused to race and stay put on his track!" The Announcer explained.

To make it worse, at that particular moment, another rider has arrived at the stadium and he was none other than Squire Vaughn!

"Squire Vaughn has arrived! Oh... He and his horse are coming closer and will pass Princess Sofia at any time. Hohohooo... Will he defeat Princess Sofia and become our new champion?" Said The announcer dramatically, stirring up the already anxiety feeling among the audience.

Back to Sofia and Minimus. Sofia said to her horse, "It's true that winning is not important. Minimus, you want to give up this race for someone you love, but I want to win this race for the people I love. This win means everything to my family, for this will make them happy. It means everything to Royal Prep College, for it will make them proud and feel like a team. Look at our friends who were cheering for us. They were full of hope. This is not about you and me. This is about all the people we love."

Minimus gave no reply. Maybe he did not agree. Maybe he was thinking.

"Have you ever thought about Electra? She might be disappointed with you. Did you forget how happy she was when both of you won that Flying Crown Trophy together? Did you forget how happy I was?"

At these words, a sudden realization begins to enter Minimus's mind. "You are right, Sof! I have never thought about our friends, about Electra, most importantly about you, Sof!"

"You do care about me?"

"Of course, I do! More than anything." Replied Minimus.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's do it for the people we love!" Sofia exclaimed.

"For the people we love!" Minimus echoed her. With that, Minimus sprinted off to the finish line.

"Princess Sofia seems able to soothe her horse down and get him back into the race. They are trying to catch up where they left and reduce the distance with Squire Vaughn, who is now in the lead. But will she be able to overtake her rival, clinch the prestigious title again and create a new history in flying derby?" The over dramatic voice of the Announcer echoed all over the stadium.

With all skills and energy he could muster, Minimus accelerated briskly to the finish line faster than the famous Olympic sprinter, Lightning Bolt. In a few seconds, he managed to overtake Squire Vaughn, maintaining his speeding momentum and crossed the finish line.

The horn was blown, "Princess Sofia and Minimus, win!"

The audience was applauding wildly, clapping and cheering for Princess Sofia as soon as she crossed the finish line and became the winner of The Greatest Rider Trophy for five times in a row! They were very glad for being one of the witnesses that able to see a new history being created after more than 30 years. With this win, Princess Sofia is officially the most successful derby rider of all time! The audience especially those from Royal Prep College was thrilled at the success. They were celebrating, singing (Huzzah! Huzzah!)..., praising and admiring her like she was the most popular superstar who just appeared on stage to perform a show in a mega concert!

The Enchancian's Royal Family were extremely proud of their youngest member as they watched Princess Sofia bowed to the cheering audience and received a standing ovation from her supporters.

"Err.. May I have your attention, please." The headmistress, Miss Flora was to make an announcement.

"We are honored to have a VVIR (Very-Very Important Royal) today, to present The Greatest Rider Trophy to our champion, Princess Sofia. Please welcome His Majesty, King Stephen from The Great Kingdom of Edenlande. His Majesty is here on behalf of his son, the late Prince Argon, the previous four-time champion."

King Stephen later was ushered to the main podium to present the trophy and garlands to Princess Sofia and Minimus. Princess Sofia curtsied before him and received the trophy from the old king. She was all smiling and lifted the trophy up in the air before the audience, making them roared with overwhelming joy.

Nevertheless, Princess Sofia couldn't forget about her father and his ring as she learned from the warlord in the World of Magic. She reminded herself to ask about it later to her mother, Queen Miranda. For now, she just wanted to cherish one of the fantastic moments in her life and enjoy her perfect day to the fullest.

* * *

 **1\. A/N: I hope you enjoyed the adventure with Princess Sofia and Minimus.**

 **I made a little change to the previous chapter, as follow:**

 **Princess Sofia's birthday ball. Changed from 1 week away to 3 weeks away.**  
 **\- I have to add few important plots before the birthday ball. Don't worry, it's worth the delay. You may find the additional plots are quite interesting too.**

 **2\. NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: The handsome Prince James will make his first appearance in the following chapter. Stay tuned! ;)**

 **3\. REVIEWERS: I haven't decided who is going to be the lead hero yet, between Prince James and Prince Hugo because the story is still in the early phase. I love to get your opinion and thought before I get started drafting my storyline. The story will be slightly different depends on who the hero is. So, here a shout out to Jamesfia or Hugfia shippers, let me know your favorite ship, so that I could write a story based on your preference! Since I ship both pairs, I kinda let you all decide. Thanks, guys...**


	5. THE RETURN OF THE PRINCE

**5\. THE RETURN OF THE PRINCE**

The Royal Family of Enchancia were still in a jubilant mood even a few days after Princess Sofia's win in the Flying Derby Championship. They received many congratulatory messages from the other kingdoms as well as from Enchancia's nobles and their subjects. Princess Amber, now The Royal Foreign Minister of their kingdom, excitedly told her family how her royal international counterparts were impressed by Sofia's achievement in the flying derby. Her success became one of the hot topics in their conversation, other than the kingdom's affair.

"You are the most famous royal now, Sofia!" Gushed Amber, during dinner. King Roland II and Queen Miranda were just smiling, looking at their daughters.  
"They asked me quite a lot about you and some of them even told me to bring you along to some of our next meetings. They are all interested in getting to know you in person, Sofia!" She continued excitedly.

"You talked about me? You talked about flying derby in an official meeting?" Asked Princess Sofia in surprise, gaping at her sister.

"Oh, you know... We couldn't help it. We can't just talk about serious things all the time. It was so (damn) boring. We do talk about royals, occasionally. Formality is necessary, but stronger diplomatic relations could also be achieved by casual communication and social relationship." Explained Amber to her sister with a bit of pride.

"Your sister is right, Sofia. You should gradually learn from Amber about our kingdom's administration." Told Queen Miranda. She paused before continuing, "We hope you could later assist in the domestic affair, kingdom's development and people welfare. These are among important fields that preserve our prosperity, strength, and stability. It had always been the priority of our kingdom."

King Roland didn't give any comment, just didn't want to add any more pressure to his daughter who was still studying. Princess Amber grinned at her reluctant looking sister.

"Your play time and honeymoon phase are going to end soon after you finish your college, sister." Princess Amber's grin grew even wider.

"Then, what about James?" Asked Princess Sofia curiously.

"Well, he will be responsible for the Defense Department. That's his expertise. He would be doing that until he is crowned king." Informed Queen Miranda again.

"Speaking of your brother, he has completed the Royal Military Training in Galdiz. He will be back anytime soon, most probably tomorrow." King Roland made his little announcement.

"What? James is coming back, tomorrow?" Princess Sofia's squeal drew all the other's attention. "Oh, I can't wait to see him, I miss him so much. Tomorrow I have class until the afternoon. I hope Professor Popov wouldn't drag the class out as he usually does," She babbled to herself. Queen Miranda raised an eyebrow at her while Amber gave her a stern look, but she didn't seem to notice it.

"Do not worry, Sofia. James wouldn't go elsewhere anymore after this. He will be staying here forever until you get tired looking at no other face, except his." Said Princess Amber flatly.

Princes usually would attend the Royal Prep College until the age of 17. After that, they will continue to Royal Military Training for another three years of practical and hands-on approach in the military field encompassing all disciplines to becoming a knight. More than 300 years ago, the Knights had only belonged to the noble class, but later the syllabus had been changed by adding Royals into the training as they would become the liege lord to be served in battle and lead the knights in times of war. All the squires, aristocrats, nobles and Royals would be treated equally in this training camp without any preferences so they would know each other responsibilities, worked on the same task together and received the same punishment if they made mistakes. They would learn the laws of chivalry, military codes of conduct, combat skills, handling horses, archery, swordsmanship, polish armors and maintain their weapons. The training was hard and rough, not only physically, but also mentally. Individual training was only part of the regimen, as knights needed to know how to fight as part of a team and follow the military order. Only after they managed to complete the training, they would be conferred knighthood in a special knighting ceremony.

Princesses, however, would only continue for an additional year in Royal Prep College to practically host a ball, banquet, and feast with proper cross-cultural culinary etiquette. They must be well taught in the dressing code for particular functions or ceremonies, at the same time perfecting their curtsy, wave, body posture, and dancing skills. They would also need to be actively involved and well-versed in organizing charity and welfare events, administer the kingdom's finances, asset and manage the castle's human resource. Another important thing is, Princesses should be knowledgeable in international royal history, political and trade policy to represent their kingdom wisely.

In overall, Princesses would eventually complete their study around the age of 18 while Princes would complete their training at the age of 20.

James had never been home since he left for the military training. Not even during Wassailia. For the past three years, The Enchancian's Royal Family celebrated Wassailia with just the four of them. The training was very strict. Not only the trainees were not allowed to go back home, no visitors were even allowed in their training camp if it wasn't for an emergency. Since that, Sofia and Amber had been each other confidants and best friends despite their difference in some aspects. They had been even closer than before, they knew each other secrets, they knew how the other might think or react and everything of their likes and dislikes.

 **JAMES ARRIVAL**

Prince James arrived at the Enchancian Castle around noon. The journey from Galdiz took around 8 hours traveling non-stop by a high speed flying carriage. From the inside of his carriage, James saw his family and the castle staffs were waiting for him to greet and welcome him home. He dashed towards his waiting family as soon as he got out of the carriage. He couldn't help it for missing them greatly the entire time he was away for the training. The feeling was really wonderful to be together again with the rest of the family. He hugged his father, mother and sister tightly.

"You have grown up well, son. I am so proud of you!" King Rolland smiled broadly, observing his son and patted him hard on the shoulders.

"We are very happy you are back home safely, James. We all miss you, down here." Queen Miranda held him close to her and kissed his cheeks like he was still a small kid.

"Welcome back, James." Said Amber warmly, hugging her twin.

The castle staff bowed down and greeted James as he turned his gaze from his family towards them. James smiled and nodded at the staffs and servants. He saw Lord Baileywick was standing among the castle staff looking at him with a large grin. James couldn't forget how he missed the old man whom he always considered as family. The castle staff, especially the maids later began to whisper and talked with a low voice to each other in admiration about how handsome Prince James is now, how muscular he is, how tall and perfect he looks.

After a few minutes of exchanging greetings and warm embraces in a quite emotionally family meeting, James noticed one of the Enchancian's Royal Family members was missing.

As if understood his questioning look, Queen Miranda told his son, "Have you forgotten? Sofia is still having class, James. She will be home in the afternoon." Queen Miranda told her son, with a meek smile.

"Oh...," Replied James short, felt a little disappointed. Thinking about Sofia, he wondered how she looks like after all these years.

James looked over at his parents. They weren't so much changed since he left except that his father has put on some extra pounds, especially around the belly while his mother was still as lovely as ever but appeared more matured especially the way she was dressed. Amber was slightly taller than their mother, and has turned into a beautiful young maiden with a fair and flawless porcelain-like complexion. The most noticeable feature on her was her striking long blonde hair, which was more lush and soft, adding an enchanting look to her pretty face.

"I am sure you are tired and hungry after such a long trip. The Royal Cook had prepared all your favorite dishes. Let us have lunch together. After that, maybe you could use some rest too." Said Queen Miranda in a caring, motherly voice.

The Enchancian's Royal Family had their lunch in a lively and pleasant mood. They were exchanging stories and latest updates of what were happening in the kingdom and the royal circle especially during James's absence.

"Sofia won The Flying Derby Greatest Rider Championship for five consecutive times?" James asked in disbelief.  
"Wow... She was simply exceptional." He muttered in amazement.

Amber later told James, "You know Princess Jun is getting married in the next few months to some Duke from her kingdom. We received the wedding card already."

She then paused, trying to remember other information, "... And latest gossip from The Royal Prep College, Prince Desmond was broken hearted since he was rejected by Princess Vivian, even though they were very close before."

"Amber, you still haven't changed after all these few years. Still keeping up with all the gossips, huh?" James teased his sister.

"You know, almost everyone was talking about it. It's an open secret! It wasn't that I gossiping around busy bodying about their business." Amber defended herself. Still, she couldn't help but continued discussing the topic about her two friends. "Hmm, I think... maybe Vivian is falling in love with someone else, that's why she rejected Desmond." Amber gave her concluding remark. "No wonder I noticed Desmond is getting closer with Sofia lately. Maybe he is trying to forget Vivian or to make her jealous, which one is it?" Continued Amber wondering, not realizing the smile on James's face faded upon hearing her latest information.

 _Ok, this doesn't sound good about Desmond being close to Sofia_ , James thought.

King Roland and Queen Miranda just ate and listened to James and Amber talk about their friends and occasionally asked James questions about his training back in Galdiz's Military Training Camp. While James didn't hear any more to the words Amber was about to utter as he had lost in his mind, thinking about a certain princess.

"So, how was your knight's training, James?" The voice of his father brought him back from his thought. "Did you ever managed to win any of the tournament?" Asked his father with great interest, looking intently at James. James felt his mother and sister had also now turned their heads and gave all their attention to him.

"I won the _Passage of Arms Tournament_." Answered James simply.

"Wow... Well done, my son! It was great! What an achievement. I am immensely proud of you!" Said King Rolland in a high pitched cheerful voice. He let out a small laugh, obviously very happy and proud of his son.

 _The Passage of Arms Tournament_ is an individual tournament event in which a knight would send out a proclamation that he would take any challengers at a particular time and place.

"Then, who won _The_ _Joust_ a _Plaisance Tournament?_ " His father later asked in curiosity.

 _The Joust_ a Plaisance Tournament, is an individual tournament in which two opponents on horseback fought with lances. A series of elimination joust will happen over a period of several days, whereby the overall winner would be determined in the final round.

James exhaled. He felt a sudden heat rushing to his face, "It was Prince Hugo of Albuquerque."

"Seems like you two were competing rather closely, weren't you?" King Roland made his comment, with an acknowledging smile.

James wasn't sure whether it was a statement or a question from his father. He turned his eyes to his plate and later ate in silence, uninterested in continuing the topic.

 **JAMES**

James was walking down the hallway while digesting the new information he got from Amber about Prince Desmond being close to Sofia. He didn't know how to react to this information. He was aware that those three - Vivian, Desmond and Sofia are very close to each other as they are about the same age. He knew that Prince Desmond was always considered good looking by princesses at the Royal Prep College. He doesn't talk much, but he is quite friendly and caring especially for someone close to him. Most importantly, he is one of the smartest students - other than Sofia, that fact was enough to give him an upper hand and add credit to his vast reputation. He certainly wouldn't have a problem getting any princess he liked.

James actually had long suspected that Desmond might have a crush with one of the princesses he is close to, be it Vivian or Sofia. He didn't care much, if it was Vivian, whom Desmond had fallen for, but if it was Sofia, James felt he should be the first to be informed. He needs to know everything about her. To be honest, James himself doesn't understand why he has this urge. _Of course, I need to know everything about her. I am her big brother!_ , he answered to himself though he knows it wasn't entirely right.

 _But, like he is going to give consent to their relationship even if it is true? As if he is going to bless them for being a couple? No way!_

He doesn't understand why he became so sensitive and overprotective when it comes to Sofia. He couldn't remember if he has the same concerns on Amber. He remembered he didn't even ask Amber who was her date to their graduation ball, the last day they were at the Royal Prep College. He just knew it happened to be Prince Derek only on the ball's night itself. Amber never shared anything with him about the guy she interested in and James himself had never asked her anything or even put a thought about it! He saw Amber as more than capable to take care of herself. But Sofia, she may be strong and tough on the outside, the best flying derby rider in Royal Prep College, no less. But she is so soft and fragile on the inside. He is afraid someone might hurt his kind Sofia. He is afraid someone might cause his Sofia to shed tears. He wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to her. Never!

James walked absent-mindedly until he reached his princely suite. The moment he got into his room, he suddenly realized how tired he was from the long journey he had earlier or the hard thinking, he couldn't figure out which one was the cause. He was lying on the bed to get a nap, but his brain couldn't stop working. His mind wandered back to the day when he first left the castle for his Royal Military Training.

That time, Sofia was at her 15 while he was at the age of 17. The day he was going to leave, Sofia seemed she could barely control her emotions. She tried to hold back her tears, but her reddish eyes and nose were sending signals to everyone... especially James that she wasn't alright. She wasn't that successful in hiding her sadness behind a forced smile which she flashed at him. She is always a bad liar and a worst pretender. She tried to speak out to say her goodbye, but nothing was coming out of her pale shuddering lips. James waited patiently for her lips to form words, for he wanted to hear her sweet voice for the last time, but she easily gave up and sank in her emotion. Her lips were moving, but there was no sound coming out of them. If he deciphered it right, her lips were forming these words, "Take care. I love you, James". _Maybe that was what she going to_ _say_ , James thought.

 _Was she?_ Oh, how he had really hoped it was true.

He was looking deep into her watery blue eyes that weren't as bright as they had always been. How he wished she wouldn't cry that day, for her tears brought the pain straight into his heart. She stood there in the castle's departure area, together with the other family members watching James as he hopped into the flying carriage with blank eyes. James noticed her shivering body, she was too weak to stand on her feet and that she had to hold onto Amber's arm to keep still. James had to admit, all this while, Sofia has become not only his dear sister, but also his best friend, advisor, partner in crime, his confidant and the best companion. She was his everything.

James watched Sofia's hand waving weakly at him, but she may never know that her last weak waves for James were his only motivation to keep going, they were calling to him every day and night, as if urging him to complete his training in time so he could go home early, just to see her again. He looked down from his fast moving flying carriage until glimpses of his family and Sofia were vague and vanished entirely from his sight. That very moment, James realized something. His body may be going away, but his heart and soul have been left behind - with Sofia.

James left Enchancia with a mixed feeling of love and confusion for his youngest sister.

 _Step sister to be more accurate_. _We are not blood-related_ , he thought. In fact, he told this many times to himself since he had this strange feeling towards Sofia.

He knew he loved her but what kind of love he had for her? Love her as a step sister or more than that. He somewhat knew the answer to his question. But he wasn't sure whether he should be true or lie to himself. James closed his eyes, thinking over and over again about his princess and finally he could think of nothing. The image of his dear princess gradually ceased as he slept soundly moments later.

* * *

 **AN:** ** **I hope you like my story so far.** Thanks a lot for your reviews and opinions. They made me smile from ear to ear reading them.  
**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW : Prince James will meet Princess Sofia (Of course they will, what else?...). *Wink*  
**

 **TO REVIEWERS : Whoaa... Hugfia outnumbered Jamesfia. Hugfia wins! Yeayy...  
I have to put James vs Hugo because of their strong influence on the future plot of this story. ****OK, if you have some thought, do not hesitate to let me know...  
**


	6. THE APPLE OF HIS EYES

**6\. THE APPLE OF HIS EYES**

Princess Sofia decided to go to the castle garden for a stroll and to pick berries for her little bunny, Cooper. Sofia's first bunny, Clover was dead many years ago. Cooper being Clover's grandkid, has quite similar qualities to his granddad, from the face, voice to characters except that Clover was gray while Cooper is pale brown with longer ears, rounder and fluffier than his granddad. Sofia loves a lot to cuddle Cooper in her arms as he is so soft and warm like a fluffy pillow.

Sofia went to the kitchen to get a small basket, drink and some cookies for her afternoon out in the garden.

"Having a picnic, Princess?" Asked Violet, the Kitchen In-Charged.

"Not really, I just want to spend some time with Cooper while waiting for James taking his rest. It's a beautiful day, after all." Said Princess Sofia glancing out of the kitchen's window, took a glimpse of the weather outside.

Earlier that afternoon, Sofia was excitedly looking for her brother soon after coming back from college, but James was nowhere to be found. She trotted along the hallway towards James's suite hoping to meet her brother after all they haven't seen each other for years.

 _He must be in his room_ , she thought. Once in front of the room, she touched the doorknob to open the door, but suddenly felt a little hesitant.

"Is he inside?" She asked the guard who was guarding James suite.

"Yes, Princess. He is resting after the long trip." Replied the guard, looking at her without expression.

"Oh, okay." She turned on her heels, felt a bit disappointed, but she knew that James most probably was tired because of the journey. She decided just to go to her room to change her cloth and then there she was walking towards the garden with her cute little bunny, Cooper, in her arm while holding a basket in another arm.

She leisurely sat on a blanket at her favorite spot in the garden after filled her small basket with ripe berries for Cooper. The air was fresh in the garden with a gentle breeze brushed softly against her face. The sun peeked from behind of the partly cloudy skies just provided the perfect amount of sunlight while leaves danced in unison on the branches and rustled with the wind in harmony. Butterflies flapping their wings flying around the garden competing for the best nectar on the radiant flowers nearby. She smiled, listening to a distant melodious birdsong sung in bright and cheerful voices. Blooming colorful flowers swaying in the spring wind spreading their heavenly aroma throughout the garden as if a soft invitation for her to breathe, to take in the peace and positive aura all around her. For a few moments, she lost in her admiration thought of the stunning views of the garden as though it is renewed and reborn in her every visit.

While Sofia was looking around the garden, drank in its deep serene, Cooper was looking up at her in impatient excitement, begging for her attention. She smiled down at him.

"What show do you want to put up for me, Cooper?" She asked her rabbit.

"Oh Sof, I learned a new dance today while you were at college." Replied Cooper.

"Really? Where did you learn it? From those next door friends again?"

"Err... yeah. They were some creative fellows, and we really had fun teaching each other of new dancing moves and some jumping skills." Told Cooper earnestly.

"Good to hear that. Mind to show me your new skills?"

"Only if you give me some of those berries in your basket." Cooper gestured towards the said basket with his upper leg, then turned to look at Sofia with his big brown eyes, hoping for her approval.

Sofia smiled broadly.

"Okay, no problem."

"I want five berries for every show. No! Ten berries..." He demanded.

She chuckled at her rabbit.

"As you wish, Cooper. Now, I can't wait for the show." Said Sofia.

"Tadaaa..." Cooper bowed before her mimicking the action an entertainer normally does during their show opening.

"Okay, may I present to you, Bunnydance inspired by Oliver Heldens." He announced proudly.

With that, he started to skip his legs back and forth in certain rhythmic tempo with upper legs held up close to his chest. He shook his bottom, swaying it from side to side in such a cute move. Then, he held his upper legs up to his chest again and shook his head to and fro in a funny face. He looked silly, but cute at the same time.

Sofia couldn't help but laugh harder at her little bunny.

"Oh, Cooper. You are so adorable!" She squealed.

"You like it?"

"I love it!" Said Sofia in amusement.

"Oh, here your reward." Sofia threw a berry into the air to be caught by Cooper.

"We'll see if you can catch these berries." She threw a berry in a different direction and started to play 'Catch and Fetch' with her bunny. Cooper caught the berries and put them into his mouth. Sofia giggled when he made a funny jump or displayed a cute expression when he failed to catch the berry.

Sofia was completely unaware at that moment, a certain big and tall prince was watching her in amazement.

 _There she is_ , James watched her in the distance.

He was leaning against a big tree in the garden with arms crossed, watching intently as Sofia playing with her pet.

 _She's still the same sweet girl who loves talking to animals like they could understand her and treat them like they were friends_ , James thought. It amused him to see her having fun with her pet. Seeing she laughed happily like that while playing with her animal, James couldn't help but felt like he wanted to laugh too.

He walked closer to get a better look at her. The closer he got to her, the faster his heart beat. He wanted to call her, but his voice couldn't come out. He suddenly became speechless, and he just stood there dumbfounded watching at her. He was astonished by her beauty.

 _She's even more beautiful now_ , James thought as he marveled at her, tried to drink in every detail of her. Getting a good look now, he was almost stunned to see how much she has changed over these years. He noticed how her long auburn hair looks even more rich, lush and soft as it waved behind her at the touch of winds. Her flawless, porcelain-like skin looks radiant under the kiss of sunlight, and he just loves her fair skin with natural slight pinkish complexion. Her eyes appear even bluer and they shine so bright like the evening stars that he was sure they would make his heart skips a beat the moment their eyes met. He caught his eyes looking over at her tiny waist and her developed chest and he just couldn't help it. Her perfect body is a dream to any men, and her full lips look so soft and tasteful. He was entranced by her. He knew it.

 _But she is your sister for crying out loud!_ James cursed himself and felt like wanted to slap his face at his thought about Sofia.

 _She is not my blood sister!_ Another part of him argued.

 _We have different parents and not related by blood. Of course, we can marry each other._ He argued again.

 _Marry?_ James was incredibly surprised at this new thought. _Why am I thinking of this? I... Have I gone crazy?_ He was questioning himself.

 _Ah, maybe I am too tired and that my brain lacked oxygen. It's just not functioning well._ He was too preoccupied with his thinking, unaware his feet were walking on their own and now he was standing right before her.

"James?" He heard she gasped. Her eyes went wide and she was thrilled at the sight of him.

"Hello, Sof." He said, smiling warmly at her.

The girl in front of him didn't wait long before dashed into his opened arms and hugged him tightly. James encircled his arm around the girl he loved dearly, lifted her up and spun her around unknowingly.

James noticed how her hands were lingering on his shoulders. He shivered at her touch. They were staring at each other delightedly. Those beautiful eyes of hers. Oh, stars! At this moment, James's knew his heart had truly skipped a beat. Their bodies were so close that James could feel her warm on him. James could sense every fiber in his body is now frozen. He felt her hands were encircling his neck as they were standing and she was smiling up sweetly at him. He was certain, this moment, his soul has left his body and jumped up to the sky above in utter joy.

Before James could say anything, it was Sofia who said first.

"James, I miss you very much!" Sofia told him. To James, it sounded like a little confession, even though it was maybe just a statement.

"You don't know how I miss you so much more," James told her, sincerely.

Sofia looked at James. For the first time, she noticed how James had grown so much since she last saw him. He has turned into a big and tall young man with broad shoulders and lean body. His face was strong and chiseled, and she couldn't take her eyes off of a very attractive feature in front of her. She cast her eyes on his eyebrows, then his nose and his lips... They looked the same, but more manly.

 _He's very handsome and so muscular now,_ Sofia thought bashfully.

Sofia saw his dirty blonde hair was cut short but was stylishly combed. His dark green eyes, she remembered those innocent smiling eyes of him, the ones she has been missing over these years. The ones that were always readable and revealed his every thought on its surface. They made Sofia knew everything in his mind just by a glance. It is still the same smiling eyes, but different at the same time. That eye looks loving and kind as ever, not to say it looks wiser. But there is something else in them that's unusual. It's like she has to break a thin layer of mask on it, to dive deeper to its bottom just to get into his thought, to find what's on his mind. And there she was, staring at James'eyes searching for something she doesn't know.

"Sofia?" She heard James called her.

She felt very embarrassed when she found she was still holding onto James and gazing deeply into his eyes. Noticing the situation was very awkward, she pulled away to hide her flushed face. From the corner of her eyes, she could see James's puzzled face as if he was processing what was just happening. It just made her face turn even redder.

"I... I would like you to meet my new bunny." She felt her voice sounded unsteady.

"This is Cooper. Isn't he cute?" She showed her bunny off to James while cradling him in her arms.

James just watched her as she brought Cooper close to her face and brushing her cheek and chin onto Cooper's head lovingly.

 _You're_ _waayyy_ _cuter Sof_ , he thought.

"Hello, Cooper. What a gorgeous and talented bunny you are." Said James, stroking on Cooper's back.

 _And damn lucky too..._ He thought. _I would be very happy to trade places with you, Cooper, to be able to get cuddled by Sofia, to be embraced in her arms and to snuggle close to her body like you did..._ He grunted silently.

"What was it?" Sofia asked him.

"What, what?" James asked her back, astonished.

"I heard you were saying something." Said Sofia, frowning.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

Sofia pinched James' cheek. He pulled her nose in return. Then they were laughing and soon began to exchange stories and enjoying each other's company in the stunning view of the royal garden until they lost track of time.

 **XXXXX**

James woke up that morning feeling fresh and happy since he wasn't bound by the strict military training and rules anymore. When he got himself ready to have breakfast with his family in the dining hall, he found his new personal royal steward had been waiting for him in front of his room. He bowed as soon as he saw James.

"Err... Good morning, Your Highness. My name is Bernard. I was assigned to you by His Majesty, to take care of your daily schedule and to remind of any important meetings and appointments." He introduced himself fast and tried to keep up with James who walked straight along the hallway still adjusting his suit and bow tie, barely looking at him.

Mr. Bernard opened his notebook and started to read out his every appointment and schedule for that day.

"9.00 am - Appointment with Sir Bartleby, The Head of Defense Ministry. 12.00 pm - Weekly meeting with the Castle Guards. 3.00 pm - Appointment with the Earl of Westernland to discuss-"

"Whoaa... I'm afraid that I'm unable to make it, as I have a very-very important appointment, today, Mr. Bernard." Snapped James in a serious tone.

"Yess? What is it?"

"A date." Replied James innocently. He left the perplexed Royal Steward after gave him a cheeky smile and a wink.

"But, Your Highness-" The Royal Steward could only watch as James walked away while scratching his not-itchy head, at the same time thinking what should he report to the king.

At breakfast, James looked over at Sofia, thinking about a proper way to ask for a date from her indirectly or at least, more subtlety. He had been thinking that since last night and had even been practicing on how to start the conversation. Sure he had been going out with Sofia many times before, but he doesn't understand why this time the situation seems rather complicated. To be honest, this is kind of the first time he wants to request a date from a girl. Of course, he had ever dated with girls before, but all of them were initiated by the other party like that of his graduation ball when he dated Princess Clio to be his dancing partner. It was Amber, whom 'kind-heartedly' did the matchmaking since both of them apparently had not committed with any partner. He had also dated with Princess Maya once at some exclusive Royal Club when Zandar tricked them and purposely left the two alone after giving some lame excuse.

"Seemed like you are in deep thought, aren't you? What is bothering you?" Asked King Rolland, wondering at his son.

"Err, No. I'm... I'm thinking about my plan today." Replied James sheepishly, thinking he almost got caught for gazing at Sofia.

"I am sure you have met Mr. Bernard. Didn't he give you any advice on your schedule?" Asked his father.

"He did."

"Good."

The King and Queen then left the dining hall early for their scheduled appointments, but Amber seemed a bit in a hurry and quickly finished her food to get ready for her appointment.

"I have a meeting with Duke Albert of Freezenberg to discuss on the fair trade policy. Sorry, got to go now, see you guys later." Said Amber, abruptly got up and left the dining hall to the two of her siblings. They watched her leave.

James turned his head to look over at Sofia, thinking how he should spill his words to the beautiful girl in front of him.

"So, what's yyyo...your ppplan today, Sof?" James suddenly stammered. He felt all the confidence and bravery in him left away that moment.

 _Shit!_ He cursed himself, tried to hide the restless look on his face.

Sofia raised an eyebrow at James's weird acting but she didn't say anything. _Maybe he got up on the wrong side of the bed, today,_ She thought.

"Oh, I have a date," Sofia replied James flatly.

"Hh..Have what?"

"A date, with Desmond." Said Sofia emotionlessly.

James felt his heart sink and blood drain out of him the moment he heard Desmond's name was uttered from her mouth. He gawked at his sister in disbelief.

"Seriously? Since When? How? Why didn't you-" He found it very difficult to speak up as his words were all stumbled until he heard Sofia chuckling hard like she was teasing him.

"No no no... It wasn't a real date. We actually have some college assignment together. We are partners in a Science Project. He'll be coming over here for our discussion." Sofia explained.

James couldn't help but felt very much relieved at Sofia's explanation. But he didn't like it at all when Sofia used that word, a 'date'.

 _Of all Princes, why she needs to be partnered with that idiot?_ _Does he always come over here, to see her?_ James wondered. _That fool doesn't deserve a date with her! I need to find out what is it between the two and put a stop to whatever relationship they have,_ He decided.

"This is our last project together, before he goes to the military training, next week. I'm going to miss him. He's a wonderful friend, indeed." She added.

James couldn't stand listening to Sofia praising another man in front of him. James didn't like it when there was another man that being missed by her. He didn't like it one bit.

Prince Desmond arrived shortly at Enchancia's castle, bringing with him some books and notes for his discussion with Sofia. He gave Sofia a charming smile as she greeted him at the castle's entrance. James was standing behind her, body straightened up, arms crossed and watching at their guest with an eagle eye. Though a little surprise of James presence, Desmond looked at him happily and held out his hand up for a high-five with the prince.

A smattering of fear washed over James after seeing the once geeky looking guy has now become a debonair and sophisticated young man. Not wearing his princely attire for such a casual encounter, Prince Desmond chose to wear a classic blue windowpane suit with three button front closure, narrow notch lapel and four button cuffs with the button left open. He coupled the suit with navy trousers and white pointed collar shirt. The jacket was slightly below his waist with extra slim fit cutting to match his tall and slender figure. It simply looks elegant on him and accentuated the air of confidence in him. Suddenly James felt insecure.

After exchanging of high fives and shaking hands with each other, James followed the two towards the Royal Library. Walking behind not far from them, he saw Desmond was talking to Sofia. He perked up his ears to catch up on their uncleared conversation.

"So, I see your personal bodyguard is back from his training?" Desmond said in a small voice to her, almost unheard. "Apparently, he is ready to do his job, again." He added.

"What job?" He heard Sofia asked.

"To give trouble to any guy who tries an inch closer to you," Desmond said under his breath, followed by a giggle from Sofia.

James rolled his eyes at Desmond though he couldn't see him at the back.

 _This jerk, wait until I show you what 'trouble' really means_ , James thought angrily.

James noticed the two walked straight towards a table at one corner of the library that seems to have been their usual spot all this while. Then, he saw Sofia was looking at him with a questioning look on her face.

"I thought you were having an appointment with Sir Bartleby?" She asked.

"Oh yes, it was... err.. postponed. So, I decide just to have a reading in the library to pass the time." James replied, trying to sound steady and casual. Sofia seemed satisfied with his answer. He heaved a sigh. He grabbed a book and sat at a table not far from the two, pretending to read it attentively. From afar, he saw the two were having an intense discussion on their project.

 _So, the two most brilliant students are paired together on an assignment. Did they choose their partner or it has been selected for them?_ James wondered, still not quite satisfied with them for being a partner.

He glanced over at the duo again. He saw Sofia was pointing at something in her notes while Desmond was stealing a gaze from her. He gazed down at her tenderly with his shining eyes, watching her explaining something about their project. James knew that look in his eyes.

 _He has feelings for her!_ James screamed to himself. He could somehow recognize the love and care in those eyes which were directed towards Sofia. He felt there was a growing anger in the pit of his stomach when he saw how close Desmond was leaning into her. It's like the tips of their nose could be touching the moment Sofia lifts her face to looking up at Desmond. James felt he could burst and explode anytime now, the longer he looked on at the two. The next thing he knew, he banged his fist on the table producing a sudden hard, loud noise that echoed throughout the quiet library. Two pairs of eyes were now gaping up at him in shock and curiosity.

James too was shocked at what he did. It was unintentional, and he just couldn't understand it. It's like his hand moved on its own and took control of his mind. He gave a goofy grin and looked ashamed, trying to say something to cover the awkward situation.

"I... I am sorry for the unnecessary disturbance. I just... got frustrated with this novel. How come the author made the brave hero die at the end of the story? It... It just didn't make sense." He told them, though it didn't sound convincing at all.

Sofia and Desmond gawked at the book in James's hand and took note that it was an animal encyclopedia, not a novel. They stared back at him with a questioning look, as if telling him they wouldn't buy his lie. James held his breath. He took a quick glance at the book and later noticed too that it wasn't a novel like he claimed.

 _Drat!_ His face turned bright red in embarrassment.

At that very moment, the library door burst opened, and King Rolland strode in, looking squarely at the three young royals. Prince Desmond immediately rose to his feet and bowed in respect to the king. The king just nodded and smiled at the young prince.

Then, he turned his head to James and his facial expression changed in a second. He was looking at James with stern and icy eyes. "James, follow me!" Ordered the king in a serious tone.

James glanced over at Sofia and Desmond. He saw their curious eyes were looking at him and the king. He followed his father anxiously, without saying a word.

 _Now, I am the one who's in real trouble_ , James muttered to himself.

* * *

 **AN :** **TQVM that you have read this far. This chapter supposed to end after James and Sofia met each other in the garden, but later I decided to add Desmond in, to make the chapter a bit longer. I just didn't expect it to be this long.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW : What kind of trouble was James getting into? Please find out in the next chapter, entitled 'A Beautiful Princess for James'.**

 **REVIEW :** **Thanks a lot for your review and opinion. How do you find this chapter? Was it too long? Or, was it okay for your reading? I just don't want anyone to fall asleep in the middle of the story. Lol...  
How was the story, so far? Do you like it?**


	7. A BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS FOR JAMES

**7\. A BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS FOR JAMES**

James walked along the hallway trailing his father to his study with anxiety. His father's long strides and urgent pace had triggered the panic alarm in his system, increasing his heartbeat and causing cold sweat. His father's icy eyes and cold voice clearly told him the next conversation wouldn't be the one in his favor. He set his mind to be mentally ready for any eventualities.

His father opened the heavy wooden oak door of the room and went straight to his study table before taking his seat. Facing each other, only then James could get a better look at his father's expression. James couldn't see any fury in his father's eyes, but they certainly weren't as friendly as he usually sees them. James stood there at the center of the room, casting his view towards his feet. He didn't dare to look up to see that eyeballs, for fearing their sharp glare might tear his remaining spirit into pieces.

"Why didn't you see Sir Bartleby for your first Defense Department's meeting?" Asked his father in a deep low tone, a kind of tone his father usually uses when he wasn't pleased. A voice that was ready to explode if the answer he receives doesn't suit him well.

James had expected that question. But he didn't prepare for the answer. He lifted his face to look up at his father. The king raised an eyebrow and staring sharply at him, demanding for an answer.

"I... I just didn't feel like wanting to go to any meeting, today. I... I just came back from my military training and I thought, I... I should get at least a day off." James stammered in his guilty tone.

"I see." Said the king.

The short response from his father just made him feel worse and useless. He sighed heavily. Then, there was a long silence in the room as if they were in deep thinking for their next reaction.

"I didn't go to that appointment, because... I wanted to spend time with Sofia." James finally admitted, he suddenly had found strength in him to say it honestly to the king in front of him.

"What!" Exclaimed the king in disbelief, glaring daggers at the young prince.

James nodded.

"It was my fault, and I'm ready to bear the consequences of my mistake." He stated firmly.

It was the king's turn to sigh heavily. He looked intently at James.

"James, you couldn't just throw your responsibility out like that for whatever reason you deemed suitable." There was a long pause before the king continued.

"... Even for someone you cared very much. Responsibility is above everything else, even family. You are always responsible for how you act, no matter how you feel." The king said, at the same time, stressing his last sentence. This made James lift his gaze to catch a glance at his father, and study his face. To understand what his father knew about what he feels.

The king had yet to finish his lecture, "As the future king of Enchancia, you must know that great power comes with great responsibility. It's our duty to uphold any responsibility entrusted to us and being in control of your behavior. I believe, these were the things you learned in the military training, didn't you?" Asked the king.

James nodded again, rather sheepishly.

"I am sorry, dad." Was all he could say.

"I'll let you off this time, but remember, if you pull the same stunt again, I will not hesitate to make Amber, heir to the throne and Enchancia's future queen." King Roland threatened.

"What?!" James stunned, gaping at his father in disbelief. He opened his mouth to protest, but King Roland held his hand up to silence him.

Pointing his fingers at James, the king continued. "You choose what you want to be, by acting rightfully or foolishly. There is no one other than yourself to be blamed. You decide whether you want to be a king or a pauper by behaving accordingly. You and only you are responsible for every decision and choice you make. Period." Said the king decisively. Threatening actually.

James could only look at his father speechless. Honestly, he had never thought his idiotic action could bring such a significant impact on him like it just did. But, he had nothing worth to defense of himself. He shut his eyes, silently admitting his mistake.

"I understand, dad". He conceded in a weak voice. The king finally nodded in approval.

James exhaled deeply and turned away to leave the room as soon as possible, for he couldn't stand the stressed atmosphere in there any longer.

"There's one other thing." Said the king, sternly.

James turned back to look at his father again, wondering what else he wanted to say. Instead, his father motioned for him to take a seat in front of him. James obeyed.

Suddenly his father smiled delightedly. James frowned at the sudden change of mood of his father.

"You have grown up well, and of age." His father started. His voice was soft and warm, a tremendous change from his previous unfriendly icy tone.

James's heart began to race, up and down in uncertain rhythm, the moment he heard that tone of his father. Living life as a son, he knows his father very well like the back of his hand. He recognized that 'something fishy' in his voice. He stiffened in his seat holding his breath, waiting patiently the next thing his father was going to say.

A few minutes passed as James felt his father was studying him. He knew his father was good at judging and reading people, so he felt a need to mask his emotion as best as he could.

"In accordance with the custom of the land, I'm sure that you know it's about time you find a wife, the future queen of Enchancia." Proclaimed His father, finally.

James exhaled. He knew the topic would someday be brought up no matter what. But, he didn't expect it to be mentioned, that day. Of course, he had ever thought about it... sometimes. Especially when he looks at the beautiful princesses around him, specifically those at the Royal Prep College. But to be honest to himself, he hasn't found anyone that he was going to be smitten with, the one who could really fill the space in his heart, who could make him happy and make him feel so complete, except... her. His little step-sister, Sofia.

"Tell me who do you want?" His father's voice echoed through the quiet room.

James hesitated.

"As you know, the other princes are also back from their military training and it's not that long before they will start to pursue a princess to become their wives. I will not be surprised if we will receive a courtship proposal for Amber or even Sofia soon. Well, you must act fast if you do not want to lose your dream princess to another prince." The king pointed out his opinion.

Hearing his father mention that Sofia might be courted by some other prince made him shudder. He knew it very well that few princes at the Royal Prep College had developed a crush on his younger sister, especially Prince Hugo. It was not a secret, at least amongst guys, that Hugo wanted Sofia very much. James had a feeling that it's just a matter of time before the prince will ask for Sofia's hand. Oh, how he hates that prince. He hates Hugo not because they have a problem with each other or that he is his enemy, but because the prince likes Sofia, a lot. Of all the princesses in the Royal Prep Academy, why must Hugo want the princess that he also wants?

"Do you like anyone?" Asked his father again.

James sighed.

 _Yes, dad. I like Sofia. I'm in love with her,_ He admitted. Silently. Only to himself.

If he is to admit his feeling to his father, would that old man accept it openly? James didn't know what to expect. Remembering the tense air he had shared with his father earlier, James decided it wasn't a perfect time yet to reveal about his love for Sofia.

"I don't." He finally replied. Yes, he finally made up his mind.

Unfortunately, he regretted it very much, a second later. Suddenly he felt he wanted to change his statement. He wanted to amend as he realized he had just made a stupid decision that he might be regretting forever in his life. He felt that he needed to just tell his father about his feelings for Sofia. No matter what happens, he's willing to take whatever might come to him including his father's wrath. Yes, he probably needs to be honest with his father and to himself, this time. But before he could say anything, he heard his father again.

"Good. Now I want to let you know that, we have received an invitation from the Kingdom of Khaldune." The king waved a letter sealed with the Kingdom of Khaldune's royal family crest in front of James.

"King Nasir has invited suitors to be present at a special ceremony to offer his daughter's hand, Princess Leena. The princess will choose one of the suitors for her husband. You may try your luck with her if you are interested."

"She's a lovely princess, but she is not my type. Let the other princes try their luck for her hand." James stated firmly. Princess Leena is no doubt quite an attractive deal. She is pretty, kind and came from one of wealthiest kingdoms. A marriage with the princess will strengthen the alliance between their kingdoms and elevate his status further as one of the most influential future kings. But, he has no feeling for her. She is nothing more than a schoolmate, just like the other princesses.

" Well, if you say so, we will then proceed with my plan." Said King Rolland with a smirk.

"Plan? What plan?" Asked James, surprised. His father's words entirely extinguished his sigh of relief.

"I had made an arrangement with King Matthew of Eastenland. His daughter, Princess Catherine will come over to our castle in a few days. I heard she is very beautiful and that her beauty is unrivaled by any the other princesses." Said King Rolland with beaming eyes and excited tone. "We assume her visit to be an acquaintance session and unofficial courtship between you and the princess. If everything goes well, you will officially court her and later we may ask for her hand and proceed with the royal engagement." said the king.

"What!" James exclaimed. "Dad, how can you do this to me? You should have at least asked for my opinion before making such an arrangement. I disagree!" James protested almost yelling to his father.

"It didn't matter whether I ask your opinion or not, but I'm telling you, now!" Replied the king in a high pitched tone that matched James's. "Even if you don't agree, the outcome will be the same. The decision has been made, and it's final."

"Don't I have a say in this matter, after all? Didn't I have a right to choose my own bride, my future wife?" His face and ears turned bright red as James felt he no longer can hold back his rage.

"You can choose your bride... and I can choose my heir!" Said King Rolland with a triumphant smile, ready to put a stop to their argument. James was shocked and stared at his father in disbelief. His father had threatened him twice in a day about taking another heir, damn it! Certainly, today is not his best day. The king and the prince looked at each other sternly in a highly tensed atmosphere. He gritted his teeth and held his fist tightly aching just to slam it onto his father's study to show off his objection. James didn't know what happened to his father. It was as if three years passed had changed him to become someone he didn't know. His father has become someone so inconsiderate and selfish, or maybe his hormones were altered as he was getting older. He just couldn't understand him at that moment.

They just looked at each other for a few minutes and then seemed like both were lost in their thoughts. The room that just now roared with the arguments now become silent and James was certain he could hear his heart beat.

"You've made your decision, dad. And nothing much I can say." Said James in a weak voice, almost unheard.

"Good. Since both of us had come to an agreement regarding this matter, we'll make necessary preparations for the princess's arrival." Concluded the king and ended their conversation, at the same time motioning for James's dismissal.

James walked out of the room feeling terrible, upset, disappointed and helpless.

 _Dad, if you want it your way, I've no problem to play along._ James suddenly found a chilling spark running down his spine.

 **TUSoPS**

Prince James, Princess Amber, Princess Sofia, a few nobles with several castle staffs and guards were standing in one of the castle's many courtyards waiting for Princess Catherine's arrival. Her flying carriage was scheduled to arrive any time now, and the whole castle was obviously excited about it. James stood calmly, tried his very best to mask his emotion while occasionally stealing a glance at his crush to catch her expression. Sofia looked happy and lovely as always while Amber was dressed more extravagant than usual with her long hair up on a hairdo of curls. The two princesses were busy whispering to each other that James could almost see Amber smirking behind her fan. They looked up to the sky for a sign of foreign flying carriage entering the castle's airspace.

Sofia shot a quick gaze at James who stood tall in control, poised, somewhat arrogant-like and noticed how well-dressed he was in his full princely suit. _He looks handsome and charming, today. He's sure hard to be resisted!_

Not long after that, the awaited princess arrived when a flying carriage bore the Kingdoms of Eastenland royal crest landed not far from their waiting area. The princess got out of the flying carriage followed by a middle-aged woman whom they assumed to be her handmaiden. Princess Catherine was indeed a beautiful and elegant princess. She walked gracefully towards the waiting crowd, head held high. Her wavy raven lock slipped past her shoulder contrasting her milky white complexion that enhanced her radiant beauty naturally. Her dress hugged her perfect curves in a modest way, but teasing at the same time. She had no doubt won over every eye that laid on her in flying colors if not a perfect score.

James walked towards her and bowed before the beautiful princess.

"Princess Catherine, my pleasure to meet you." James kissed the princess's hand. "I've heard so much about you... and your beauty." Princess Catherine blushed at James words.

"Pleasure meeting you as well, Prince James." Said the princess in soft and sultry voice, at the same time giving James her charming smile. They gazed at each other for awhile, taking in the appealing sight before them until James heard Amber clearing her throat out loud.

"Please meet my sisters, Princess Amber and Princess Sofia." James gestured at the two princesses slightly behind him.

The three princesses then exchanged curtseys as Princess Catherine was introduced to Princesses Amber and Sofia. Princess Catherine looked at both Enchancia's princesses with high interest and took note of their beauty.

 _The prince and princesses of this kingdom are all gorgeous! Hm..._ Princess Catherine was astounded at her own finding.

James held his arm out to Princess Catherine and she looped her arm through his, allowing him to guide her into the castle for an audience with the king and the queen. Princess Catherine felt delighted whereas James felt guilt well up inside him.

The Enchancia's Royal Family and their royal guest later went to the garden for the afternoon tea. King Rolland and Queen Miranda were thrilled to get to know better their son's prospect and were more than pleased when they see how beautiful and well mannered she was. The conversation went rather casual as the topics they talked about were more about family, hobbies and personal interest, occasionally touching about the kingdom affairs.

"So, what are your hobbies, Princess Catherine?" Asked Queen Miranda.

"Please call me just Catherine, my queen. I love dancing, singing and opera." Answered the princess delightedly.

"That's great. Perhaps James could accompany you to visit our music studio later, so maybe we could hear you singing." Suggested Queen Miranda.

"Thank you, my queen. I am looking forward to the opportunity of visiting your music studio." Said the princess, smiling, at the same time cast a glance at James who sat across her. James was silent almost throughout the conversation, preferred to be just a passive listener and stole gazes at Sofia once in a while.

"You know, James was the best pianist in his school. He had always got full marks in musical instruments." Told Queen Miranda in an amusing tone.

"Mom, that's when I was ten years old. Besides, I've not been playing piano for years and had no time for practicing."

"Oh! James, I'm sure playing the piano is no harder that carrying a sword. Do not hide your talent, dear." Said Queen Miranda, ignoring James's pleading eyes.

The next day, they brought Princess Catherine to the music studio right after breakfast as the princess insisted on listening to James playing the piano. Queen Miranda took her time to join them and made James feel even more nervous with her ridiculous suggestions like Catherine and James should duet on a song or that James should compose a love song and sing for her. To make it worse, Princess Catherine seemed to like the idea very much and started to plan for them to spend more time together in the music studio. The princess was mesmerized upon seeing the spacious, modern and well-equipped music studio in which she considered better than the one she had in her castle. Queen Miranda suggested that James played the piano while Catherine sang which agreed by the princess instantly.

Reluctantly, James moved towards the piano at the center of the room and found himself cursing the stars.

 _Hell, do I really need to do this to impress someone I don't want to?_ He almost groaned.

Indeed, he had never imagined he would be playing music to woo a princess. What he was always dreaming about was entirely different than what he was going to do next. He had always imagined himself rescuing his dream girl like a true warrior, and then they will ride a white derby horse high up in the sky above the silky clouds chasing for the rainbow or watching the sunset from a higher point than the sun. For a second, James felt he was smiling to himself.

Then, his nervousness came back to him when he realized he was still in the music studio. James saw all eyes were on him and his feelings just didn't get any better. Placing his hands on the keyboards, he could feel they were shaking and his finger moved clumsily as he started to play the song. The music tune ran out of pitch here and there, and James was certain that masterpiece of the song had just been ruined, from wonderful to awful. But when Princess Catherine started to sing, all attention was on her as everyone in the room was surprised and captivated by her melodious angelic voice. Her voice produced a very pleasant sound that could make people fall into a happy slumber or forget their world and thought they were in heaven listening to a singing angel. Queen Miranda gave a big applause as soon as she finished her song and even Amber was impressed.

"That's the sweetest voice I've ever heard!" Queen Miranda exclaimed.

"She isn't just beautiful, she is a complete package." James heard Amber praising Catherine.

"She is perfect!" James heard Sofia said.

James was relieved that the singing session was finally over, but then they were all wanted her to sing again to listen to her beautiful voice. Princess Catherine was more than pleased to sing again, and she couldn't help but feel overjoyed by all the admiration and attention she received from the other princesses. One song led to another, and this time Princess Catherine wanted to sing her favorite songs and announced that they were all dedicated especially to James. To his horror, the princess later sang the songs she knew in her entire life, including her childhood songs and then her kingdom's anthem and then the lullaby songs she used to sing for her baby cousin, not forgetting to include her bathroom songs! James sighed silently, now that he was stuck in the room with an enthusiastic princess and noticed his mom and sisters had left the room leaving the two of them alone. He was unsure whether they tried to give them some privacy or they were bored by her continuous singing. But he was getting agitated and that his fingers had already ached from pressing the piano's keys too long, a record time in his life. Glancing at his watch, he noticed both of them had missed the lunch, no wonder his stomach rumbled like the storm. He prayed for time to move faster for him that day so he could get out of that goddamned room and get rid of himself from the crazy princess that drove him crazy.

 **TUSoPS**

James was waiting for Princess Catherine to take her out on their first date night. He had been sitting in the castle's lobby for more than half an hour waiting for the princess, but she still didn't show up, making him wonder what had happened to the princess. So he decided to check into her room to see what had delayed her. He was about to knock the door when he heard a loud shriek from the inside and then a cry.

 _What's happening in there? Is she alright?_ He thought for a moment before that shout came again.

"I've told you to bring that red dress, not this one!" He heard the princess's voice.

"But I thought this was your favorite dress. You have always wanted this dress." Answered another woman in a shaky voice.

"This dress is old, you idiot! The red dress is new and prettier. I remember telling you about the new dress, were you deaf?"

"I'm sorry, princess. But since we only have this dress now, maybe you-"

"How dare you ruin my important date. You brainless servant!" Then he heard a 'slap' and a louder sob from the handmaiden. James turned on his heel back to the castle's lobby unsure what should he do. But he definitely didn't want to interfere in whatever conflict the princess had with her handmaiden.

After another half an hour, Princess Catherine eventually appeared in the lobby, smiling sweetly to James. She looked elegant in a glistening black off the shoulder cocktail dress with a low cut neckline revealing an ample amount of her cleavage. The dress hugged tightly to her body exposing every contour of her beautiful figure. James agreed that she looked absolutely stunning... and delicious.

"My deepest apology for keeping you waiting." Said Princess Catherine politely in her trademark sweet, sultry voice. But she didn't offer an explanation for her lateness.

"Apology accepted." James smiled, trying not to look at her in critical assessment.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm to the princess and she immediately slipped her arm through his in relief. They walked out of the lobby towards the awaiting carriage to continue with their plan.

The carriage stopped in front of the most exclusive club located at the center of Enchancia's city. According to James, the club belonged to a Count of Enchancia's and it was run under the permission of the king to cater for the royals and nobles. Some of the wealthy and famous people are allowed to enter the club provided they paid a certain fee to become a member. The guards bowed deeply upon seeing James and a club attendant ushered them to the VVIP area. The musicians covered some hit songs of the time and few couples could be seen dancing on the floor. James smirked to see some couples were making out at the corner of the floor, but most of the guests were just chatting and simply enjoying their meal or the songs.

"That is Dame Jennifer, the most famous Enchancia's singer. We often invite her to the castle to entertain our royal guests." James gestured at a lovely lady on stage.

"Oh, I know her!" Said Princess Catherine excitedly.

"And I would like to tell you that your voice is just as amazing as hers. You could become a singer!" James couldn't help but flatter the princess in front of him, earning him a delighted squeal from the princess.

James hated dancing, but Princess Catherine was looking at him in anticipation, so he guessed his companion wanted to have a dance or two with him. They went onto the floor for a dance and their bodies soon moved following the beat of a romantic love song. Princess Catherine clung onto James, her head rested on his chest, her eyes closed as she was breathing him in. James then wrapped his arms around her waist and he heard her sigh happily. As they swayed in one another's arms, James felt his body start to betray him as he leaned in closer and melted into her warm body. Empowered now, Princess Catherine moved her hands more confidently on him, stroking down his back and he just let her. She then leaned up and kissed him gently. The kiss last for a second before an alarm rang in his mind. A sudden realization dawned on him and a pang of guilt tingling down his spine.

 _Shit!_ James pulled away from the princess and stared at her perplexedly. _This wasn't what I need, especially not with her!_

Princess Catherine looked up at James in confusion. _What on earth is going on with him?_ She wondered.

Luckily for James, the song had finished timely, and he pulled Princess Catherine back to their seats.

"Hey, Your Highness! What the hell are you doing here?" James felt a slap on his shoulder. He turned and saw a tanned young man was grinning at him. He immediately recognized the man who was now sitting on the empty seat beside him uninvited.

"Viscount Edmund!" They shook hands and gave a light and quick hug to each other. Viscount Edmund arched an eyebrow at James and cast a sideways glance in the Princess Catherine's direction. James grinned knowingly before introducing his companion to the young Viscount.

"Princess Catherine, this is Viscount Edmund, my childhood friend. His father is the Count of Enchancia, also the owner of this club. Ed, this is Princess Catherine of Eastenland. King Matthew's daughter." He introduced them.

"My pleasure meeting you, princess." Viscount Edmund took her hand and kissed it. "I don't know King Matthew has a very beautiful daughter. You are the most beautiful woman, I've ever seen. You shine so bright like a full moon in the darkest night." He did not hesitate the slightest to utter some lame pickup lines, earning him a warm smile from the princess. James smirked.

When the band played a new song, Viscount Edmund asked Princess Catherine for a dance. To James' surprise, she agreed. He watched the couple danced in the middle of the dance floor and noticed that Princess Catherine had been comfortable instantly to her dancing partner. When the music changed to a romantic song, they moved their body closer and held each other intimately like the lovers always do. Viscount Edmund shot a wink at James and displayed an impish smile. James scoffed.

 _What had I expected? Just like singing, she loves dancing. Nothing else mattered._ James could just see Viscount Edmund flirting with Princess Catherine. Nothing he could do and nothing he wanted to do.

The couple danced song after song, and after an eternity, they finally made their way back to the seats. The three of them chatted for a while before James decided to retire and go back the castle. Viscount Edmund accompanied them out to their waiting carriage.

"I look forward to seeing you again, princess. And, have a safe journey, brother in law." Said Viscount Edmund grinning.

James was a bit startled at his friend's unexpected remark. He pulled the young viscount aside, away from Princess Catherine.

"What do you mean?" James hissed.

"Of course you will become my brother in law. You know, when I marry the most beautiful woman of all Enchancia, Princess Sofia." He replied, grinning even more widely.

James felt color ran to his face and sudden anger boiled in his stomach. "You marry Sofia? You are unworthy of her!" He grunted. His hands reflectively caught Viscount Edmund's collar of his shirt, ready to start a fight. James heard a distant gasp from Princess Catherine.

"Cool man! Relax, I was just joking." Viscount Edmund raised his hands up in defeat. James then released his collar and walked away.

"Still acting like a protective big brother, huh, James?" Said Viscount Edmund aloud, watching James and Princess Catherine got into the carriage.

 **TUSoPS**

Princess Catherine bid her farewell and left the castle of Enchancia earlier that morning after about a week's stay. She had told James how she hoped their relationship could move further into the next stage and that she fell in love with James at first sight. James, on the other hand, told her that he likes her but he needs more time to think about it. He also promised to keep in touch with her and to visit her kingdom some day.

There, James was sitting in his father's study reasoning with his old man, why the princess certainly was not meant for him. And that he did his best to get to know her, but still his heart wasn't for her. He told his father that they were a total mismatch. They certainly couldn't be a perfect couple but they may end up to be the worst. This time, his father listened to him and seemed to understand his point of view. The king didn't push the subject further, and James walked out of the room with a triumphant smile.

Looking down at the main hall from the upper corridor, James saw his dream girl was walking gracefully, holding a bunch of flowers she had picked from the garden. Smiling to the maids, she gave the flowers and talked something to them politely before all of them walked together towards the big vase located at the corner of the hall. The princess and the maids engaged in a light-hearted conversation, and James could hear their laughter as they arranged the flowers in the big vase.

His dream girl, is genuine. Not a pretender.  
His dream girl, has always respected people. King or servant.  
His dream girl, has always considered others. Not a self-centered.  
His dream girl, is loyal. Will stick by her man no matter what.  
His dream girl, is beautiful. In and out.

James smiled.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry for the late update. I was a bit busy last few weeks. But I gave you one long chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story.  
**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: Princess Sofia was summoned by the Secret Library for some revelations. Something about this revelation that Hugfia will unfold further in the later chapters.  
**

 **REVIEW: SofiaxHugo Fan; Hi! Thank you very much for your review. Give me one more chapter to reveal something about Sofia's personal life, then, on chapter 9, we will change venue to the Kingdom of Albuqerque for Hugfia's romance and little adventure. *Wink***


	8. A TALE OF TWO PRINCES

**8\. A TALE OF TWO PRINCES**

Princess Sofia stood in front of a huge trophy rack in one of the castle halls, holding trophies won by the Royal Family of Enchancia for a few decades. Her eyes laid on a particular trophy, the white gold trophy adorned with a large ruby gem she won in the recent flying derby championship. The trophy had to be returned to The Royal Prep Academy (RPA) to be displayed in the Academy's Hall of Fame. She knew the RPA had created its history by winning the championship for five times in a row. She also knew she had created her own history by becoming the greatest derby rider of all time. Honestly, she was thankful to fate for blessing her with such beautiful things in life. She knew, all good things happened the moment she became the Princess of Enchancia, to be able to study in a great institution like the RPA, got few great friends and had such a wonderful family, she knew she couldn't ask for more.

Despite all the good things she had always had, at the bottom of her heart, she could feel something in her life was just incomplete. The more she thought about it, the more she became disappointed. She couldn't lie to herself, that the many things she had been thinking about, remains a mystery. Deep in her heart, she kept asking the same questions again and again, but no one was able to answer her. Not even her own mother, Queen Miranda. She remembered she had attempted to ask her mother about those same questions several times - the subject about her father, but received a vague answer from her old lady as she kept beating around the bush. When she grew up, the suspicion about her mother became greater and she just couldn't put it aside in her mind regarding her mother's strange attitude.

Sofia walked in the direction of the family wing, to her chamber to retire. She had classes tomorrow, so she had to get up early in the morning. She lay on her bed for almost an hour, but sleep was far from her. She watched the door frame in anticipation, waiting for a good night wish from the woman she loved the most. Since her siblings and her grown up, their mother would only come into their room to wish them good night if she found they were still awake judging from the brightly lit room. Sofia had purposely let the room's light turned on, and the door unlocked for that night in the hope of her mother's visit. Carrying the role as the Queen of Enchancia had somewhat cost her mother the quality times she was to spend with her children. There were times when Sofia and her siblings had to check their mother's schedule just to have 'a mother-daughter moment', the same thing they did with their dad. The easiest way to get her mother was during breakfast and dinner, as they made it a tradition for the family to dine together. But speaking during dining means that you are willing to share the conversation with everybody, and Sofia just couldn't do that. At least, not on this issue. She sighed.

Finally, about a few minutes to midnight, she heard a click from the door, signaling that the doorknobs being twisted by someone. Then came in her mother.

"Sofia..." A motherly voice echoed through the room. "Why are you still awake at this hour?"

"Mom, I couldn't sleep."

"Why dear, what are you thinking?" Asked Queen Miranda softly, looking concerned.

Sofia looked at her mother deeply. "I have a problem, mom. A big one." Sofia saw her mother raising her eyebrow.

The queen waited patiently for her daughter to speak.

"My problem is, I don't know who my father is." Sofia saw her mother's eyes widening at the end of her sentence. Clearly, it was an unexpected subject that had taken Queen Miranda off guard. Sofia could swear she had seen her mother's uneasy expression for a second before she smiled at her. Of course, she had learned that it was the most avoided topic by everyone in the palace, and she wondered why that was.

Ignoring the air thickening between them, she continued on, "I want to know about him badly, and so does everybody else. I believe even James and Amber are also wondering about my father, even though they have never asked us openly." As if a huge burden was released from her shoulders the moment she had spoken them out.

"Sofia, I've told you many times that his name is Birk Balthazar. He came from the Kingdom of Freezenberg and that he was a fisherman."

"That's all?" Asked Sofia, in unsatisfying tone, staring sharply at her mother. She had asked her mother the same question for years and kept getting the same answer. But, still all those answers given didn't exactly answer her question. The cycle repeated. She was tired of it and she had enough.

Queen Miranda sighed heavily. "All right, what else do you want to know?"

"Please tell me, how did he look. How did you meet him?" Asked Sofia. There was a curiosity in her eyes. But it was Sofia's sharp gaze pinned at her mother's eyes that were enough to tell the Queen, she couldn't take it lightly anymore and continued avoiding the question like she always did.

Queen Miranda shut her eyes for a few seconds, as if trying to retrieve the memory that had been dumped away, far at the very bottom of her heart.

"He was the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life. He was so tall, so brave and so proud of himself. He was a great husband and a wonderful father. He was so kind and had a pure heart. He had a strong will, a man of principle and honor." Her voice had turned to whisper towards her last words. For a moment, Sofia could see her mother's eyes were beaming as she swam in her memory, and the elder lady gave a sweet smile subconsciously.

Queen Miranda continued, "I remembered the first time we met, he wore the palace guard's attire. He looked funny in that clothes but still he looked very handsome." For the first time, Sofia felt she was enjoying her mother's story about her father. For a moment, Queen Miranda almost looked like a sweet teenager who just fell in love for the first time as she shared her story shyly with faded pink shade on her cheeks.

Queen Miranda then turned her gaze towards Sofia. "You have your father's eyes and that smile of yours is exactly his, it keeps reminding me of him." Queen Miranda looked away, trying to hide the sadness on her face. "You...You are more like your father than me. Even after all these years, I could still feel him as if he was around watching us. I could feel his presence and his spirit in you, my daughter."

For a few moments, there was silence in the room as both of them lost in their thought.

"Mom, during my journey in the flying derby championship, a warlord in the World of Fantasy told me about father's ring. Do you know anything about it?"

It was at that moment Sofia heard a soft gasp from her mother or she thought she had heard it. But looking closely at her mother, the middle-aged woman just looked as calm as she was always.

"Your father's ring? Yes, I saw that odd looking ring few times, but he seldom wore it. We lived a poor life back then. Maybe he had sold it, so we could continue to have bread and butter in our house. I didn't see the ring ever since." Explained Queen Miranda.

"Was it your wedding ring?"

"No. We... We eloped. We didn't have a wedding ring." Told Queen Miranda softly. Her voice was unsteady with a hint of embarrassment as shades of cherry blossom began to take over the pale tanned color on her face.

Sofia stared at her mother, digesting the new information she had just gotten. She didn't feel surprised, not that she had expected it either. She wasn't asking to judge her mother, she just wanted an answer! Before she could open her mouth to ask her mother more, Queen Miranda had stood up, clearly had enough conservation with her daughter. She tucked her in and kissed her forehead before going out after a good night wish.

Sofia couldn't help but still think about the conversation she had with her mother. She could feel that her mother was honest with her this time, but a few things remained unclear.

 _Wait, mom said father was wearing guard's attire the first time they met, but he was a fisherman. Did he change his job after marrying mom? And why did they have to elope to get married? If they eloped, didn't that mean they loved each other? But if she loves my father, why did she refuse to talk about him?_ Now that Sofia got her answer, it opens up a lot more questions. She confused and tensed.

 _I'm going to need another interrogation session with mom!_

 **TUSoPS**

Sofia arrived at The RPA quite early, the next morning in spite of her late sleep. She took The Flying Derby Greatest Rider's Trophy together with her to keep it at the Hall of Fame. As expected, the trophy had attracted an immense attention from the students that she had to make few stops on her way to the hall as students swarmed over to catch a glimpse of the trophy. Finally, she reached the Hall of Fame's building with a sigh of relief. Miss Flower Airis, the hall caretaker, greeted her as she came in and took the trophy from her. Sofia watched happily as Miss Flower Airis placed the stunning trophy at the exhibition corner.

"I knew you could do it, Princess Sofia. Congratulations!" Said the lady amused.

"Thanks, Miss Flower Airis. I'm glad I won the trophy for the Royal Prep."

"Sure you can win. With this win, you are officially the greatest flying derby rider of all time. We shall have one of your best portraits to be hung on the wall."

Sofia couldn't help but feel extremely happy upon hearing Miss Flower Airis words.

"Really? God, I'm so lucky." She squealed.

"Since this week is the last week before the spring holiday, could you give your portrait by this Friday?" Requested the lady.

"As you wish." Replied Sofia. _Oh, I've totally forgotten about the spring break and have yet to make a plan._

"So, what is your plan for the holiday, Princess Sofia?" Asked the caretaker.

"I don't have any specific plan. Maybe I would go to Dunwitty town to spend time with my old friends - Ruby and Jade. We could go hiking in the forest, or I'll visit Lucinda to learn about making a new potion." Said Sofia cheerfully.

"Oh, it's good you are still keeping in touch with them. They'll surely be happy to spend time with you again. Do you want a weather forecast, Princess Sofia? To plan your holiday better?" Offered the lady.

"You could give a weather forecast?" The young princess was slightly impressed. "While I don't think the weather would give any problem to me in doing my activity, it's good to have an early anticipation. Thank you."

"All right. There will be a sandstorm occurring in one of the days within the next week. If this happens, do not travel through the storm or continue with your journey. Stop at where you are and go the nearest town to find safety." Miss Flower Airis gave Sofia a glimpse of weather outlook for next week with a little bit of advice.

"A sandstorm? In Enchancia?" Asked Sofia, her brow twitched in surprise. _How could a sandstorm occur in Enchancia? There was no desert in the kingdom!_

"No, in Albuquerque." Replied the lady monotonously, without expression.

"Albuquerque? Oh, in that case, I think this weather forecast is not applicable to me." Said Sofia, grinning.

"Perhaps." Said Miss Flower Airis, smiling back at her.

After saying her goodbye to the friendly lady, Sofia went to her lecture room to catch her first class with Miss Fauna about the Coronation Etiquette. She rushed towards her classroom fearing she might have been late. Giving an excuse for her lateness in front of the entire class was the last thing she wanted to do. Luckily, the lecturer had yet to enter the class, and the room was noisy with students chatting and laughing, mostly talking about their plan for the coming holidays.

 **TUSoPS**

Sofia was screening every portrait of her, kept in the castle's museum to find the most suitable portrait to be given to the Hall of Fame. She could have the Royal Painter to paint a new portrait of her, but it will be time-consuming. A good quality portrait could take weeks of the painting process and a masterpiece could take months of work or even years. She was required to give the portrait within the week, so it would be best just to select from the existing collection. Finally, she found a portrait of her riding on Minimus, holding the majestic trophy that she deemed suitable for the Hall of Fame. It was the portrait taken during her previous win of the trophy.

Suddenly, there was a bright glow in the dim lit museum. She looked around to see where the shimmering light came from until noticing that it actually came from her body. The Amulet of Avalor was glowing, after being dormant for a few years!

 _Why now?_ She wondered.

It was a call from the Secret Library indicating a story had had to be finished. She rushed out of the museum, heading towards her chamber. As soon as she arrived in her room, she grasped the amulet.

"I wish to be small." Said she to the amulet. Once she was tiny, she snuck into the mouse hole to get into the Secret Library for her first story hearing after a few years.

She was still panting when arrived at the library. She rushed inside out of curiosity and immediately took her seat on the bench at the center of the room that facing a big screen. A book was chosen for her and it fell on her laps. She felt her heart was pounding as she was wondering about the task she was about to receive from the library. Again she couldn't help but think, _Why now after all these years? Is it important?_

She opened the book and read the title, "A Tale of Two Princes, and The Rest Was History." _Hm, this sounds interesting and intriguing._

The big screen in front of her started to spark and projecting images, and soon she found her eyes gazing at two very handsome young princes, who were riding flying derby stallions in a wood.

She gaped.

 _I've never seen anyone so handsome like those princes!_ She was bewitched by the sight before her. Her eyes were sparkling as she watched the two figures on the screen with high interest.

 _Who were they?_ She mused.

She guessed the princes must be around James's age. Her eyes laid on one of the princes who was wearing a familiar princely suit, then it came to her. _That was dad! Of course, when he was young. Oh, he was more handsome than James!_ Sofia chuckled at the thought. She couldn't help but compared the two men who were very dear to her heart. _Errr... maybe James is a bit more handsome. He is taller and bigger than dad. God, why am I thinking like this? Nothing about this is mattered._ She shook her head to clear her mind from the stupid thinking and began wondering about the story.

 _What this story is all about?_ Her curiosity soared. She intensified her focus on the screen to catch the conversation between the princes.

"So, Rolland. Are you going back to Enchancia tomorrow?" Asked the other prince.

"I will. I miss Enchancia's food very much, especially one or two dishes cooked by my mother." Replied Prince Rolland.

"Hey, you behave just like a kid. Was it really the food that you missed or your fiancé? I heard she had arrived in Enchancia to welcome your homecoming." The other prince smirking.

"Come on, Argon. You know I don't miss her." Prince Rolland frowned, signaling his disapproving look.

 _Argon? Which Argon? That flying derby prince?_ Sofia's mind reeled back to the portrait she once saw at the Hall of Fame and immediately found the similarity. _Yes, it really was him!_ Sofia caught her eyes were locked on the prince. _He was such a beautiful creature, wasn't he? An example of male perfection if I can say. Seemed like the portrait in the Hall of Fame didn't do justice to him. I mean, he's still looked handsome in the portrait but his charm and charisma were the things the portrait were unable to portray perfectly._ Sofia couldn't help but look in awe at the prince on the screen before her.

Then she heard their conversation again.

"But you two are going to get married, soon. You should learn to love her, Rolland. Besides, Anne is a kind and beautiful princess." Said Prince Argon.

"Ah, now the pot calling the kettle black." Snapped Rolland. "You should tell that to yourself, Argon. Princess Eleanor is gorgeous! And even more loyal. What else do you want? You are one lucky man."

"I am only lucky if I meet my dream woman. The one true love." Said Prince Argon in a dreamy tone.

"Forget about dream woman, Argon. Just embrace the fate that as crown prince, we have an obligation to marry a princess." Said Rolland sternly.

"Now Rolland, you have just mentioned my most hated word, Fate! That damn word! I'm dying to face this 'fate' and fight him to death if it means to change my destiny." Prince Argon's eyes were glaring. He sounded angry.

"But you know that nothing we can do. As much as I despise the idea of arrange marriage, and that I'll marry the woman I don't love, but I can see the reason behind it. So, I think I will just accept what fate has in store for me."

"Good for you for willing to accept that. I know you are always giving in to fate, as fate would have it. And that you always follow what you have been told. But, it wasn't the same for me."

Prince Rolland didn't respond to his friend's sarcastic comment.

"All this while, I have tried to love her. But I just can't!" Prince Argon was getting more frustrated thinking about his betrothed.

"I heard you say that many times." Said Prince Rolland, in an emotionless tone.

"By doing something I really don't want to do, it felt like living in a body with a deadly soul. I couldn't lie to myself anymore and I certainly don't want to lie to her." Prince Argon continued muttering. "So, hear this for the last time, my friend. I'm going to end this engagement. To hell with all of these stupid alliances and maintaining a pure lineage."

Prince Roland was now looking at his friend with a shocked expression on his face.

"Do you really want to do that? But, what will your father say?"

"I don't care anymore. He could say anything he wants. But, I'm not going to change my mind."

"Well, if you are so determined, I could only wish good luck to you, my friend." Said Rolland.

Prince Argon finally smiled. "Thanks, Rolland. And I'm going to give you my stallion, as a gift." Said Prince Argon, petting his stallion's head. "I know how much you adore this amazing horse. He had helped me achieve numerous victories in flying derby, not to mention my recent victory in the knight's competition. He had always made you the second in place, Rolland." A smirk graced his handsome face. "Tomorrow, it will be yours. I just want my little love to be taken care under a trusted hand. It's all I want."

"Really, Argon?" Prince Rolland looked at his friend in disbelief, but his tone was a hint of amusement. "Well, thank you. Yeah, I love that stallion of yours. It's the strongest stallion I've ever seen. Hey Argon, did you notice we adore the same horse and have the same interest in many ways?" Said Prince Rolland suddenly.

Prince Argon tilted his head to study his friend. "What are you actually trying to say?"

"Do you think any chance we might love the same woman?" Said Prince Rolland with a goofy grin.

Prince Argon burst out laughing at his friend's stupid thinking. "That's nonsense! And beyond my imagination. I assure you that is not going to happen, my friend." Said Prince Argon, after his laugh ceased.

"Why not?"

"Because you idiot are going to marry Princess Anne soon. Even though we have much in common, you and I are slightly different in this arrange marriage idea. Knowing you very well, I know you would fall for your beautiful wife eventually. And I on the other hands, perhaps, was destined to be alone. But it's still better than spending the entire life living with someone I don't love."

"Hm, I do not remember you as the one who easily gives up on fate. You don't know what's awaiting you ahead, Argon. The thing that I really want, is for you to show up in my castle with that dream woman of yours, along with your offspring." Prince Rolland slapped his friend's shoulder. Then, they smiled at each other. "Let's go, it has already past noon. We'll better get going and start packing up our things for tomorrow's journey."

"You're right, Rolland." Prince Argon suddenly looked around scanning the area. "Mr. Balthazar, Mr. Balthazar...!" Prince Argon yelled.

A young man wearing a palace guard suit, scampered out of the bushes and stopped before the two princes. "Argh, you called me Your Highness?" Asked the guard, looking at Prince Argon. He looked disoriented and unsteady, a hand wiping at his sleepy eyes. Clearly, he was sleeping behind the bushes while waiting for the prince.

Sofia's eyes widened. She was sitting up straight, shocked at the unexpected revelation. _Mr. Balthazar? Was that guard, my father?_ Sofia couldn't take her eyes off of the palace guard.

 _Was he really, father?_ Sofia asked herself again, staring at the young guard.

"Yes. Are you following me back to Edenlande, Mr. Balthazar? It's all right, if you want to stay here in Galdiz and settle down with your... lover." Said Prince Argon understandingly.

"I will follow you, Your Highness. Lover, can wait." Responded the guard coyly.

"If you said so, get our things ready. We will leave on the first light, tomorrow."

"Yes, Your Highness." Mr. Balthazar bowed and walked away rather in a clumsy manner. The two princes just watched him with smiles.

"Hey Argon, see that hill?" Prince Rolland was pointing at the indistinct hill that came into their view. "The first to reach its peak, will get his dream woman." Prince Rolland was grinning widely.

"Is it a challenge?" Asked Prince Argon, ready to pull his stallion's reins.

"It is." Replied Prince Rolland.

Two flying derby stallions galloped off into the air at lightning speed towards the said hill and soon vanished from the sight. The big screen in the Secret Library grew darker and the projecting images disappeared as the story ended. Sofia found her eyes still staring at the black screen, as if she could not get enough with the story.

She shook her head _. So, where is it the part of the story that I need to get it completed?_ She mused. She looked at the book in her hand from front cover to the back. But she didn't see any clue or instruction for her of what she should do next to complete the story. The book flew away from her hand and returned to its previous location. _Maybe, it was just storytelling._ Sofia just shrugged and then went out of the Secret Library.

The most important thing, the Secret Library had just shown her someone she was kept thinking all these years and desperately wanted to know, her father. That's was all that mattered to her. At least she knew who her father was and that her mother wasn't lying to her. Sofia's mind wandering back to the scene she just saw. Suddenly she grinned. _Father was sweet... and funny.. and bit clumsy, just like me. And, he was good looking, too!_

 **TUSoPS**

Sofia returned to her chamber using the same way she came from, through the mouse hole. As soon as she was inside the room, she held her amulet and wished to return to her original size.

"I wish to be bigger." Said Sofia to her amulet. Just a few seconds after she returned to her original size, Sofia heard impatient knocks on the door of her chambers. The person out there didn't wait for her reply, just opened the door right away and entered the room. It was Amber.

"Sofia, I thought you were not in here. Come, mom and dad are looking for you in the throne hall." Said the blonde princess pulling her sister's hand.

"What's up, Amber? Sounds like very important." Sofia suddenly felt worried.

"I guess it is. But mom had this happy look when I saw her just now. So, I don't think there is anything to be worried about." Amber tried to calm her younger sister.

The two sisters arrived at the throne hall a few minutes later. They saw their mom and dad had been waiting for them. And James too. The nobles and everybody in the hall were looking in high interest at a Royal Messenger who was kneeling at the center of the hall, holding a rolled message in both of his hands.

"Please read out your message." Asked King Rolland to the Royal Messenger. The man nodded.

"This is the official letter from Her Majesty Queen Eleanor, the Queen of the Kingdom of Albuquerque. In the name of the Queen, The Royal Family of Albuquerque would like to invite the Princess of Enchancia to visit Albuquerque to spend the spring holiday in the palace. At the same time, the Queen would like to get the consent of the King of Enchancia, to also acknowledge the visit by the Princess of Enchancia as a Royal Courtship between the Prince and Princess of the two kingdoms." The Royal Messenger of Albuquerque then rolled up the letter.

Amber and Sofia gave a quick look at each other in a questioning expression.

 _A royal courtship request from the palace of Albuquerque? That's unexpected!_ The two princesses couldn't help but thought the same thing.

 _It's only a week after coming back from the military training, but Prince Hugo had already made an aggressive move. That shit certainly can't wait to pursue his princess. Damn him!_ James cursed inwardly.

"Oh, it is an honor for our princess to receive such invitation, especially from a mighty kingdom like Albuquerque! I'm truly happy to give my consent to the Queen of Albuquerque's request. But, I have two princesses. Which of them actually, the queen refers to?" Asked King Rolland.

The Royal Messenger then looked up at King Rolland. "I'm sorry Your Majesty, I don't have further details about it. But the Queen had named the intended princess in a separate letter." Explained the man, moving forward to hand a sealed envelope over to King Rolland.

The room was in total silence as everyone was watching King Rolland opened the envelope sealed with Albuquerque's royal family's crest. All eyes fixed on the King, unblinking. King Rolland read the name in the letter and smiled.

Amber waited anxiously with fluttered heart.

Sofia was not sure how she should feel and what she expected.

James felt his blood went dry and suddenly felt weak at the knees.

The King took a moment to watch curious faces of everyone in the room, feeling amused to be able to create a little bit of suspense on his audience. "The name written in the letter is... Princess Amber." The King finally announced.

Amber almost squealed happily while James heaved a huge relief. Sofia also sighed in relief even though she didn't know why. Maybe because she had yet to graduate from The RPA and simply wasn't ready for any commitment at the time being.

The hall was immediately buzzing with excitement as everyone congratulated Princess Amber over her courtship invitation. She was obviously very happy with the royal invitation, but the person who was the happiest was James. He almost jumped in joy the moment Amber's name was uttered out by his father.

 _Nothing is better than this news. My sister got her first courtship, and my princess can remain where she should be... at my side._ James gave a longing look subconsciously at the auburn princess who was standing across the room, chatting away with some noble lads.

He walked out of the room, ignoring the lust and flirtatious eyes thrown by some noble ladies at him. _These women know little about me but they don't care, do they? Since they are just after my crown!_ James fought the urge to puff and scoff at those ladies as he felt none of them were worth his attention.

 _I still got a chance, and I must confess my feelings to Sofia as soon as possible before she is stolen by some other prince. Yes, confess is what I'm going to do._ James decided.

* * *

 **AN: Quite many scenes to digest, I guess? Do you like it, anyway?**

 **Oh, King Rolland read it right. It was Princess Amber, not our favorite princess.**

 **As the story progresses, I think you would be back to re-read this chapter to find something you might overlook. (Don't try to find it now, wait until later chapter is revealed)**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: Get to know the Royal Family of Albuquerque closer as we move scenes to the wealthy and mighty Kingdom which was also famous for its handsome heirs.**

 **REVIEW: Tell me your thought about this chapter/story. Tqvm for your time!**


	9. THE COUNCIL

Warning: This chapter contains a bit of political element at the end of the section that might make you dizzy, confused or give you a headache. Do not proceed if any of the symptoms persists.

 **9\. THE COUNCIL**

Princess Amber was very busy making all necessary preparations for her royal visit to the Kingdom of Albuquerque. It's not just any visit, it was a courtship between the prince and princess of two royal families, of course, it was very important! She took it very seriously and fully understood that this courtship would determine her future husband, her future status and her future home. Since receiving the invitation, she could barely sleep thinking about it all the time. She never rested. Her adrenaline kept pumping and her mind was in an active state. She couldn't think about any other things except the courtship and had requested her father to be excused from the other royal duties, so she would be able to focus on the preparation solely. Of course, the king couldn't say a 'no' to the palace's sweetheart, not wanting to spoil anything. The 'Princess Perfect' wanted everything to follow her taste and some standards set, thus, driving the whole palace staff's crazy to fulfill her high requirements. But no one dared to say anything about it except James. He became more impatient with Amber and totally annoyed with the whole thing. The young prince pitied the servants who were trying too hard to impress the princess and the prince openly complaint about Amber being 'utterly ridiculous.' He glared and grumbled at his sister whenever he got an opportunity, just to be ignored by his twin sister.

Amber even assigned specific experts to take care mostly about appearances such as shoes, dress, makeup, hair and accessories. She went through her long 'to do' list and sighed. Even though she always acted as a fashion consultant for her princess friends, she suddenly mistrusts her own judgment when it came to an important event such as this. For some reason, she found it very difficult to make a decision on certain things, without her younger sister to give a second opinion.

"I've told you, Princess Amber, the dress looked wonderful on you. It is the latest style and the fabric is of the finest material." Madame Collete, the royal seamstress as well as the expert in fashion tried to convince the blonde princess for the umpteenth time.

'Yeah, you said that. But you see, I've just noticed that the dark brown topaz stones sewn on the peplum and the center of the bodice are not quite matching with my striking blonde hair. Don't you think, it just looks weird?"

"I don't think they need to be exactly the same color princess. They look pretty and complement each other. Adding a brighter color gemstone would distract attention from your beautiful face, princess." The old lady tried to reason.

"I'm not sure of that. Maybe you could make another dress with brighter stones, so I could compare which of them is prettier." Insisted the blonde princess.

"I could make another dress, but it certainly will take time." The old seamstress held back her breath to hide her frustration. "At the same time, I need to check with the Treasury Department whether do we have the gemstones with the said color. If they don't, perhaps we need to order and this could take at least a week."

"Oh, try to make it in three days."

"I can't promise that, Princess Amber. But I'll try my best." Said the seamstress half-heartedly.

"Amber! Baileywick said that you were looking for me?" A voice called out from the doorway. The two ladies looked over their shoulders to find Princess Sofia leaning against the door frame.

"Sof, you don't know how happy I am to see you." Amber exclaimed. "Come on in. I need your advice on this." Amber gestured toward an extravagant dress in green, displayed on a mannequin at the center of the room.

"Oh my, I've never seen such a beautiful ball gown!" Sofia gasped. Her eyes widen in approval.

"You think so?" Amber looked squarely at her sister, as if trying to analyze every nuance on that face for a better reassurance.

"Positive!"

"Alright, glad to hear that. I just hope the dress color will be matched with my prince's attire's." Amber sighed over dramatically.

"Hm, I don't think it's going to be a big issue. Mostly, princes will opt to wear a universal color such as black or white, that will complement with any of their dancing partner's dress." Sofia pondered on. "But they could also choose to wear their official princely suit or any of their favorite color."

"Yeah, I know Albuquerque princely suit's color is black with gold embroidery. But I'm sure Hugo will not wear his formal suit in the ball. Well, he can, if he really wants. But it's too boring wearing the same attire. He definitely will wear something different." She rubbed her temple in deep thinking. "Hm, I wish I knew his favorite color."

"I remember he always wears royal blue every time we performed the ice dancing show, back then in the RPA. But..." Sofia put the finger on her chin, contemplating. "Maybe because he wanted to match his suit with my violet gown." She remarked.

"Perhaps. But Sofia... He also wore the same royal blue on our graduation ball and that time he was alone without any partner." Her eyes lit, suddenly Amber jumped in excitement. "I knew it. It's must be his favorite color. Madame Collete, I don't want this dress. Make another dress in royal blue... with suitable gems." Amber instructed her seamstress.

"Change again, princess?" Asked the old lady now became irritated.

"Just do it as I wish." Said Amber impatiently.

"Aye, princess."

"Good. I guess, one problem is settled. Oh, Sofia! I hope you'll be coming back early from the academy tomorrow. There are so many things I need to discuss with you." Amber saw her sister raising an eyebrow with a questioning gaze. Amber smiled sheepishly, fluttering her eyelashes and making a cute face. "While I may be the best fashion consultant for princesses, I still need you for a second opinion, just in case." She boasted while praising her sister at the same time. "I've to go through a few selections of accessories and jewelry and tiara. You know, I will need a difference tiara for the ball, for strolling, for dinner or for riding. Not to mention about shoes and hairdo. Ugh, so many things to do."

Sofia laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll help you, but you need to be calm. Nothing is going to change if you're worried sick like this." Sofia chided her sister. "But, I'm coming back quite late tomorrow to finish my final year project." She sighed. Upon seeing Amber's darken face and dropped shoulder, she quickly countered, "Don't worry, you can always ask mom while waiting for me. She should be able to help."

"Asking mom?" Amber asked with bulging eyes, as if just seeing one of her biggest nightmares came to life. "No, no.. thanks."

"Why not?"

"Uh, she has quite a different kind of fashion sense that only suits her. I afraid she will make it worse with her silly idea and I don't want to dress up like a forty year old lady."

Sofia chuckled, remembering about their mother. She was a cheerful lady with her own mind. Her carefree and easy going personality made her easily approached by their subjects and loved by the palace servants.

"Uh, Amber. The letter from Albuquerque, unfortunately, didn't provide a detailed information. How do you know it was Prince Hugo, who is going to court you?" Sofia asked her sister curiously.

"Sure he is. The last I heard, Prince Hugo's brother, Prince Axel is courting Princess Astrid, Hildy's older sister. They have been in a relationship for quite a few years. I'm sure we'll receive a wedding invitation anytime soon." Amber gave a long thought before continuing. "Since Astrid is a crowned princess, maybe Axel would leave Albuquerque to rule Freezenburg. That will make Hugo as the heir to the throne."

Sofia gasped in excitement at the possibility. "Amber, you could be a queen!"

The blonde princess couldn't help but grin widely at her sister. "I hope so."

 **TUSoPS**

Sofia was doing her college assignment in her chambers when she heard a knocking sound at the door. She rushed to open the door to find James standing at the other side. She looked curiously at the grinning prince.

"James, what are you doing at this hour? It's almost 12 at midnight and you still don't sleep?"

"Well, I could ask you the same."

"Um, I'm finishing my assignment. You know, it's due tomorrow." Told the princess bashfully.

Sofia watched James step into the room. The dirty blonde haired prince then sat on the couple sofa at the corner of the room near the fireplace. He didn't say anything, looking away, casting his eyes through the balcony, watching the midnight stars absent-mindedly. Sofia raised an eyebrow. Nevertheless, she slowly approached the prince who was lost in thought and sat beside him.

"James." She began the conversation. "Are you okay?"

She touched James's arm when he didn't seem to hear her. The prince was a bit startled at the touch, but she managed to get his attention.

James glanced at Sofia's hand that still placed on his arm. He could feel the warmth from her fingers been transferred into his body and a low thrum began to reverberate in his chest. He blushed unknowingly. He then looked at Sofia into the eyes and instantly noticed how her blue eyes were brighter than the stars he just watched. James smiled for a second before his nervousness got the better of him.

"Ugh, Sof. There...There is something... important, I...I would like to tell you." James stammered. He was facing Sofia but his eyes downcast.

Sofia studied the prince in front of her. The face she was looking at had been filled with emotions. A lot of emotions she couldn't decipher. There were happiness, nervousness, impatient, afraid and hope, all in one face. Honestly, she hated it when James behaved like this. Because, he looked very much confused. It's like he was confused with himself. It's just made Sofia determined to know what was the reason.

"What is it, James? I'm all ears."

"Um, there is something I want to tell you." James repeated the same sentence. "You... you... look beautiful, Sof!" James rambled.

"Huh?" Sofia blushed. Bemused at the same time.

"Am I?" Asked Sofia, looking straight into James's eyes. "Seriously, James!"

"I'm serious. Don't you know that you are the most beautiful girl?"

"Really? In the palace?"

"Nope. Bigger than that."

"In Enchancia?"

"Bigger than Enchancia."

"In the inter-kingdom?"

"Bigger."

"On earth?"

"Nay. On Venus."

"What the -" Sofia smacked James's shoulder, turned her face away and pouted.

James couldn't help but laugh out at his sister's sulking face. He stole a glance at Sofia's pout. Her shimmering wet and well-shaped lips looked so inviting and he wondered how good they might feel and how sweet they might taste under his.

"James, I know that's not the reason why you came here. What actually did you want to tell me? Spill..." The auburn princess did not feel satisfied, for not getting the answer.

James mused.

 _Yes, I wanted to tell you something. I wanted to tell you many things. I wanted to spend time with you on this coming holiday. I've made quite a plan for you. For us. Just us. I wanted to tell you how special you are. I wanted to tell you that you mean everything to me. I wanted to tell you that I love you._

"James, I'm getting sleepy. You better tell me now or I'll be sleeping right here on this couch." Sofia yawned and started to lean against the sofa.

"Okay, okay." James gave in. He turned to Sofia, eyeing her face searching for the blue in her eyes. She looked sleepy but her eyes were boring sharply into his in anticipation. He heaved a heavy sigh. " Sofia, I... I wanted to tell you that... that... I'll be away for a week."

"Uh?"

"I'll be away for a week. I'm going off to one of our provinces for a critical military mission. Few knights and I will be leaving tomorrow. I'm sorry I can't spend the spring holiday with you. I've made a plan for us, but this mission was entirely unexpected."

"Oh James, how sweet of you. It's okay, we can spend time after you come back."

"Will you be waiting?"

"Of course, I will."

James smiled and then went out of the room after a good night wish.

As soon as he was out of the room, he slapped his forehead. Angry with himself.

 _Darn it! Why can't I say that to her? Why can't I tell her? I rambled like a stupid man inside there, I had just embarrassed myself._ James thought. _But then, I hadn't expected to confess like this. I imagined myself confess my feelings to her at the most beautiful place, with chocolate and wine.. and gift. I had made that arrangement! This coming holiday is just the perfect time. But, my old man is sending me over to a stupid mission to take care of some damn invaders. And my plan is all gone!_ James walked back to his chamber in frustration.

Meanwhile, Sofia heavily sighed after James left her room. She mused on the conversation she had just had with James.

 _James had been acting strangely just now. I wondered what he actually wanted to tell. That face of his! He didn't just want to say about the mission, did he? He rambled like an idiot and was hiding something. Hm, you can't hide anything from me, James. Not for long._

 **TUSoPS**

 **The Kingdom of Albuquerque. Throne room. Five days earlier.**

"His Majesty, King Garrick." The announcer called out after the trumpet had been blared, indicating the king's arrival. The audience rose and bowed respectfully.

The king strode in long and fast pace towards his throne. The sounds of his heavy boots echoed through the room.

"My lord! I thought you would be back tomorrow from your hunting?" Queen Eleanor exclaimed. A surprise was apparent on her face.

The king looked at Queen Eleanor and scoffed.

"I had said I'll be back today, it means today. What makes you think, it's tomorrow?" The king snapped, looking at his queen squarely. The throne room suddenly fell in silence with the king's sudden fury.

"And what's with the council? I had told you, Queen Eleanor, the Council Meeting was to be held this afternoon, in my presence. Why the sudden change?" The king fuming.

"Forgive me, my lord. We... We had to change the meeting to be one day earlier because we need to send the invitation out as soon as possible."

"It's not 'we'. It was you who changed it, wasn't you?" The king was glaring down at Queen Eleanor.

"Well, yes. I was." Queen Eleanor admitted. "My lord, please understand. The spring celebration is just next week. We need to send the letter out immediately to the related kingdom. The intended princesses need to make their preparation as well." She reasoned.

The king silenced. He turned his eyes to the palace's steward, "Sir Gerry, where are the princes?"

"Prince Axel went out for riding since morning while Prince Hugo left to the Royal Training Camp, yesterday." The steward informed.

The king raised an eyebrow. "Yesterday?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The king sighed. "Now, tell me about the Council Meeting's outcome." He demanded. Sir Gerry moved forward to the center of the room, standing before the king and queen.

"As per our custom, the prince of Albuquerque must nominate three princesses to become candidates for the purpose of the royal courtship. The nominee will be judged and discussed by the Council and the princess who get the highest vote of the Council will be chosen as the sole candidate for the courtship." Sir Gerry concluded.

"Alright, make it short. Who are Axel's candidates?" Asked the king impatiently.

"Prince Axel nominated three princesses. Princess Vivian of Zumaria is the first choice." Told Sir Gerry.

"Princess Vivian?" Asked King Garrick interestedly. "She is quite a beauty. But her kingdom is small, just the size of one of our provinces with a small population. While they are wealthy, they are unable to support us in military defense." The king remarked. Then, he signaled for Sir Gerry to continue with his information.

"Prince Axel's second choice is, Princess Hildegard of Freezenburg." Said Sir Gerry.

"What?" The king almost shouted. "Princess of Freezenburg, again? What was Axel thinking? His previous courtship with the eldest princess of Freezenburg, Princess Astrid end up with nothing. After three years of courtship, he dared say he was not interested with the princess and that the princess was not to his taste! He canceled the courtship and now he wants another princess of Freezenburg? Has he lost his mind?" The king's brows drew together with his anger and his hand balled into a tight fist. The king clearly still in his temper as he continued. "That brat only put us on the brink of war with Freezenburg because of his foolish act. Yes, we managed to avoid war with that kingdom but with a cost. We were forced to open free trade for them with zero foreign tax, supplied food and oil to that kingdom at unreasonably low price and free entrance for their subjects into our kingdom. We lost a lot!"

After the king had calmed, Sir Gerry continued with his information. "Prince Axel's third choice is, Princess Amber of Enchancia."

The king pondered. "If we are able to secure an alliance with Enchancia, Freezenburg will not dare to threaten our kingdom like they did. We are technically a mighty kingdom, almost rival to that of Freezenburg. But forming an alliance with a big country like that of Enchancia, will make us even mightier. With two mighty kingdoms such as Albuquerque and Enchancia look out for each other, Freezenburg will be nothing to be afraid of."

The king turned his gaze back at Sir Gerry. "Now we knew Prince Axel's nominees, but who had been chosen by the Council?" Asked the king curiously.

"It was Princess Amber of Enchancia." Answered Queen Eleanor proudly.

"Hm, wise choice." The king agreed, closing his eyes for a second as if musing. "So, how about Prince Hugo? Who are his nominees?"

The steward cleared his throat. "Prince Hugo's first choice is Princess Sofia of Enchancia."

"She's a beauty with a lion heart. The spirit of a warrior lies in that fine form of a princess. No doubt, the heirs of the two of them would be strong, brave, wise and may possess all qualities of a great leader." The king nodded approvingly.

Sir Gerry continued, beads of sweat started to form on his temples. "Err... Prince Hugo's second choice is Princess Sofia, the auburn hair and blue eyes Princess." Sir Gerry took a quick glance at the king, to catch his expression.

The king quirked an eyebrow.

"... And Prince Hugo's third choice is Princess Sofia, the flying derby princess."

"What is the meaning of this?" The king asked with a stern voice, shooting a dagger glare at Sir Gerry. "Why his nominees were all Princess Sofia?"

"That's what written in Prince Hugo's nomination form." Said the steward with apologetic eyes.

The king sighed. "Hm."

Sounds of whisper and murmur could be heard from the audience, most of which, commenting on the Prince Hugo's nomination. After finished giving out the information, Sir Gerry hastily moved away from his standing position at the center of the room towards the side of the hall, where the other audience stood.

 ***Flashback***

The Council Meeting.

"What is the meaning of this, Hugo? Do you mock us? Are you trying to insult the Council?" Asked Queen Eleanor angrily, looking at a prince with dark brown hair that was standing tall in front of the Council members.

"I dare not, milady."

"Then, would you care to explain why did you make such a nomination? You were supposed to nominate three different princesses for the Council to decide. Not just giving one name!"

"They were indeed three different princesses, milady." Told Hugo nonchalantly. "While my first candidate was much more specific, the other two candidates could be fit in with anybody who fulfills the specified criteria." Turning his body to fully face the Council members, Hugo spoke firmly, "I will court any princess by the name of Sofia that meets the criteria as specified, no matter who or where she came from. I will accept any decision by the Council that had been made based on my nomination."

And with that, he walked out of the meeting room, hands in his pockets. With a smug looking face.

"Hugo, Hugo! Wait. I haven't finished..." Queen Eleanor cried out. _Stubborn, insolent child!_ Queen Eleanor muttered.

Prince Axel chuckled, watching the scene. _Like mother, like son,_ he thought.

 ***End of Flashback***

Queen Eleanor was pulled out from her thought by a loud laughter of King Garrick.

"That boy wanted to outsmart the Council, didn't he?" Said the king in between of laughing. Queen Eleanor could only stare at her husband who was laughing like an insane person, not all understood what he found was so entertaining. "That's my boy. Very much like me." He stated amusingly.

"So, what did the Council say about Prince Hugo's nomination? Did they choose Princess Sofia of Enchancia? Since she was the only apparent nominee." Asked King Garrick again.

"No, the Council had decided to choose another princess to replace his nomination." Queen Eleanor told the king.

The king frowned. "Really? Who was it, then?"

The queen hesitated. "Princess Clio of Corinthia."

"What? You cannot do that!" Exclaimed the king disapprovingly. "While the Council may hold a certain power, the prince himself has a say in this matter. Choosing someone that wasn't nominated by the prince infringed the Council Law. Thus, the decision was automatically invalid. How could they do that?"

"They could." Defensed Queen Eleanor. "The Council had overridden the prince, with a unanimous vote."

"Why did they want to do that?" The king objected. "They could just choose Princess Sofia of Enchancia. She is pretty, came from a large kingdom, and most importantly, Hugo wants her. Period."

"In case you have forgotten my lord, the Council had chosen her sister, Princess Amber for Axel. The Council Law forbids courtship of princes or princesses of the same kingdom, for the sake of a better alliance. We had no choice except to override Prince Hugo's nomination and chose Princess Cleo instead." Explained the queen.

"Ah, there where you all wanted to fool me." The king smirked. "Even if the Council law forbade it, we could still make an exception with the majority vote by the Council, just like you mentioned earlier. Why didn't you do that?" The king paused, took in few faces of his audience before turning his gaze back at the queen and pinned his eyes there. "And there is always another way of doing it. You could have chosen Princess Vivian for Axel and Princess Sofia for Hugo. Thus, there was no exception vote required, we'll have Zumaria and Enchancia as new allies, and both princes would get their nominated princesses. Less hassle, everyone will be happy."

He continued. "Heh, I've lived long enough to understand the Council game fully and that you are the biggest player in the field. You moved the other players around and they danced to your tune." Pointing his index finger at Queen Eleanor, he continued on. "Tell me, Eleanor. Why did you deny Hugo's nomination? What was your motive in pulling such an unfair decision like you did? Answer me." King Garrick's voice intoned with every word of his speech. He was looking squarely at Queen Eleanor, with a brow raised. His eyes bored into Queen Eleanor's demanding an explanation.

The queen started to pale, but still held her chin high. Ignoring the king's gaze, she rose to her feet. Her dark purple satin dress swirled gracefully as she walked a few steps forward, away from the king to close the distance with the audience. As if it was one of her ways to reduce the thickening aura of strain radiated from the king.

Looking back at the king, the queen said with a hard, firm voice, "Yes, I denied the Prince Hugo's nomination... So, we wouldn't have that filthy commoner turned princess as my future daughter in law. My son deserves someone's better. Someone who is truly a proper princess." She exclaimed.

"Queen Eleanor!" The king growled. "How dared you denied my boy's wish? Prince of Albuquerque will get whoever he wants, be it a princess or a pauper."

"My lord! Please be rational. I did this for the sake of our kingdom."

"And I'm talking for the sake of my son, who might someday rule the kingdom. You know that we have yet to decide the crown prince, the heir to the throne. Whoever to rule the kingdom, I want them to rule happily." The king stressed.

"But my lord, the decision had been made by the Council." Queen Eleanor reminded the king. "The consent letters issued by the Council were only meant for Princess Amber and Princess Clio. If you want to override the Council's decision, you have to wait for the next meeting, which will only be held next month." The queen smiled in triumph.

King Garrick narrowed his eyes at his wife. _One stubborn woman she is, and manipulative also._

"Who said I want to override the Council? They may have issued the consent letter, but that doesn't mean we have to follow." Turning his head to Sir Gerry, the king ordered, "Send the courtship letter to Princess Amber as soon as possible while Princess Clio's courtship letter will be kept in view temporarily. This means, we will only have one royal courtship for this time that is between Prince Axel and Princess Amber. Prince Hugo's courtship with Princess Clio will be postponed until further notice." The king announced.

Queen Eleanor watched her husband in exasperation. "My lord, you can't do this!" She hissed.

Ignoring the queen, the king continued, "Sir Gerry, I want you to prepare another letter, to invite Princess Sofia of Enchancia to our kingdom, as my guest of honor to spend the spring holiday in our palace, and to attend the Annual Spring Celebration."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Sir Gerry bowed deeply.

King Garrick stated, "As a king, I need not the Council approval to invite my personal guest." Tilting his head and leaning closer to the queen, he whispered, "The courtship letter issued by the Council will automatically be invalid after three months. I will just need to hold until then." Smirking to the queen, King Garrick rose and then left the throne room.

* * *

 **AN: Maybe this chapter was not what you had expected. But a conflict must be created and a villain was there for a purpose - to strengthen whatever bond they might have. What matter is, how the main characters are going to survive and overcome this little challenge to their love? Are there any other obstacles? I'm not sure yet. We'll see to that... later.**

 ***Minor amendment: Spelling, Cleo - Clio  
*Sentence rephrased: King Garrick asked his steward to PREPARE a letter to invite Princess Sofia. That would take some time I guessed. So, her letter was slightly delayed than Amber's.  
*I swear this is a Hugfia story :D  
*Tq guys...  
**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: Get ready for Sofia and Hugo first encounter after so many years. Can pride and arrogant sit together? Now you've got the idea. And Amber had another conflict, yet the same cliché issue as we always knew. But I just love to replay it again, here.**

 **REVIEW: Another thing that I love is... your review. Please feel free to give one.**


	10. THE ROYAL GUESTS

**10\. THE ROYAL GUESTS**

The Kingdom of Enchancia, Throne Room.

"His Majesty King Garrick, the King of the Kingdom of Albuquerque, and The Royal Family of Albuquerque would like to invite Princess Sofia of Enchancia to visit our kingdom to spend the spring holiday in the palace, together with the royal family. As known to all, our Kingdom will be celebrating the Annual Spring Festival, one of the biggest festivals in Albuquerque and we would be pleased to have Princess Sofia to be the guest of honor at the festival." The royal messenger wrapped up his message.

King Rolland II and Queen Miranda took a quick glance at each other.

Amber tried her best to hold her gasp. Sofia opened and closed her mouth like a carp, not knowing what to say.

James had left the palace earlier that morning for his secret mission. Therefore, he didn't know about the latest news, at all.

"Honestly, we are very surprised with this invitation." Responded King Rolland. "It's truly an honor for a princess to receive such invitation. I take it as a high recognition for our kingdom and this invitation will bring the long good relationship between Enchancia and Albuquerque to a whole new level. I am more than happy to grant the King Garrick's request." King Rolland smiled brightly to the royal messenger.

Looking at Queen Miranda, he remarked, "It seems like we both of our princesses are very much favored by The Royal Family of Albuquerque. One is in courtship, and another is the guest of honor. This is the best thing ever happened in this year." Declared the king.

The Enchancia's court was happy too with the news. Nobles and Aristocrats were busy offering their congratulations to the king and queen.

"Sofia! I'm glad you have been invited to Albuquerque!" Amber squealed at her sister. "With you are coming with me, I'm sure things will get even better! At least, I have a company in the stranger's place and could use your help, too."

"Of course, Amber. You can count on me!" Assured Sofia with a grin.

"You will be escorting me, wherever I'll go." Amber ordered.

"Hey, I'm not your handmaid, okay? And, what Hugo might say, with me tagging you around all the time?" Sofia stifled a laugh. "You are in courtship, remember? Sure both of you want some privacy, don't you?"

Amber pouted. Then, with a much lower voice, the blonde princess said. "Oh, Sofia. I know you know Prince Hugo better than I know him. Please help me to win Prince Hugo! I...I really hope our courtship would work and turn out into something more." She almost sounded desperate.

Sofia looked at Amber. The princess who was always so sure of herself was now looking at her with pleading eyes, full of hope. Sighing, she grasped her older sister's hands and said. "Don't worry Amber, I'll do everything I could to help you win that prince of yours." Sofia was not sure whether she was consoling her sister or that she was giving a pledge.

"You will? Do you promise?"

"I promise."

The two sisters hugged each other, laughing and chatting cheerfully, not bothering anymore what's going on around them as both of them engrossed in conversation about their future trip to Albuquerque, unnoticed that the king and queen were watching them with beaming eyes.

 **TUSoPS**

Two coaches bore the Enchancia's royal crest landed safely in the Palace of Albuquerque's compound. One of the coaches brought three handmaids as passengers and carried a few chests storing belongings of the princesses. For this trip, Amber had insisted on bringing two handmaids along while Sofia had been contented with one handmaid. The more luxury coach was occupied by the two princesses, with two strong and muscular personal guards were seated at the other outer side of the coach, just behind the coachman.

The air was completely different that day. The Annual Spring Festival has yet to begin, but the palace and the city of Albuquerque were merrier than ever. The arrival of the two princesses had been the talk of the town, since the courtship of Prince Axel and Princess Amber was announced. Dozens of palace servants and Albuquerque's knights were lining up according to their rank respectively, to welcome the Princesses of Enchancia. They held their breaths the moment the main coach's door was slid open. All of them eager to catch a glimpse at the well-known beauties that everyone trumpeted about. When Princess Amber and Princess Sofia came out, their breaths were taken away unknowingly from them and they were gawking at the princesses in complete awe, stunned at their beauty,

"Their Royal Highnesses Princess Amber and Princess Sofia of Enchancia." Luckily, the loud voice of the announcer had awakened them up from whatever spell cast upon them, the servants and knights hastily bowed at the princesses.

Prince Axel noticed the high interest and excitement of people around the palace. He also saw how his knights were swooning over the beauties.

 _Hell! No wonder so many knights voluntarily came over to the palace today, even though there was no training. And so many palace servants left their stations just to join the assembly at the compound to welcome the princesses. The princesses of Enchancia have sent this palace into a frenzy with their beauty and grace._ Prince Axel smiled inwardly.

"Princess Amber and Princess Sofia, it's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to the Kingdom of Albuquerque." Greeted Axel.

"The pleasure is mine. Thank you." Said Amber and Sofia almost in unison.

Axel offered his arm to Amber and then they walked together into the palace, leaving Sofia behind. Sofia could just watch them walking away, wondering why it was Prince Axel who waited for Amber, not Prince Hugo. Suddenly, a tiny voice called her name and she found herself looking at a cute, sweet boy dressed in a prince's attire.

The boy bowed before her. "May I introduce myself to you, Princess Sofia. I'm Prince Victor, the third prince of Albuquerque. It's my pleasure to meet you." The young prince kissed Sofia's hand gently and looked up at Sofia. "You are very beautiful."

Sofia smiled warmly. "The pleasure is all mine, Prince Victor. I'm sure you are the most charming prince of Albuquerque." The young prince blessed her with the cutest smile she had ever seen.

 _I don't know Axel and Hugo have a younger brother._ _She thought._

Sofia guessed that Prince Victor must be no older than ten years old. But he was very tall compared to his age, almost to the same height of Sofia's chin. He looked very much like Hugo, with big eyes, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Despite his young age, he looked very confident and full of pride amidst the more mature and mighty knights surrounded them. The boy reminded her of the young Hugo when they won the Flying Crown tournament together, years ago.

Prince Victor held his small arm out and Sofia gladly wrapped her arm around his. They looked so cute together just like a brother and sister.

Prince Victor looked at Sofia's personal guard who was standing by her side. He frowned. "You don't need him. I'm strong, brave and a fighter. I can protect and take a good care of you during your stay in my palace. We are officially friend." The young prince proudly announced.

Sofia chuckled. _In Enchancia, she has a protective older brother. Here in Albuquerque, she has a protective little friend. Do all males on earth live in the protection department?_ She mused.

Amber and Sofia were then escorted by Prince Axel and Prince Victor to the throne room for an audience with the king and queen. The princesses curtsied before the king and queen.

"Greetings, Your Majesties. We would like to express our gratitude to Your Majesties for inviting us to your great kingdom."

"Princess Amber and Princess Sofia, welcome to the Kingdom of Albuquerque. I hope you would have a pleasant stay in our castle."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Amber smiled sweetly while Sofia nodded politely.

Turning his gaze to Princess Amber, the king said, "It is I who would like to thank you for accepting the courtship request, Princess Amber. I wish the courtship between you and Axel will succeed and can move further to the next level."

To say Amber was surprised by King Garrick's words would be an understatement. She was mystified and almost panic that she unable to hide it. "My courtship is with Prince Axel?" The question full of puzzlement came out of her lips smoothly like flowing water before she could hold it.

Luckily King Garrick seemed unnoticed of it since he continued with his speech. "Your father and I had met a few times to discuss this matter, and we hope that the union between you and Axel could tighten our kingdom's relationship further." He smiled brightly.

Amber looked up at Prince Axel who was smiling sweetly at her. Shifting her gaze to Sofia, she didn't miss the confuse expression on her sister's face that almost matched hers. Amber felt her heart was beating fast, her body sweating, her cheeks felt hot, but she knew she looked deathly pale.

Suddenly, she almost fainted then and there before Axel's strong hands grasped her swayed body before she fell to her knees.

"Princess Amber. Are you alright?" Asked the prince worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just feel a bit tired from the journey." Explained the blonde princess.

"Let me escort you to your chamber so that you could use some rest." Prince Axel ushered the princesses out of the throne room towards the royal guest wing, thus, ended the most highlighted audiences for the day.

 **TUSoPS**

"Can you believe him, Sofia? All this while, he knew about this arrangement but keep his mouth shut. I don't know why he did that." Amber was sitting in front of her dresser, tugging a comb through her long tresses. Her gaze flicked her way to her sister who had been leaning against the closet in her chamber, not far behind her. She was still angry with her father, King Rolland for hiding the fact that it was Prince Axel who was courting her, and not Prince Hugo.

"I don't know what to say, Amber. Maybe, dad thought that you knew it was Axel who courts you." Sofia slightly defended their father.

"No, he knew what I had been thinking. In fact, I had mentioned Prince Hugo's name in front of him, many times. He could have just told me that time, but he didn't. He let me think otherwise and didn't even bother to tell me the truth. He pretended as if he hadn't any idea about it when he was the one who made the whole deal with King Garrick!" Amber retorted. She bit her bottom lip and clenched her fist, trying to hold her anger at bay.

"I don't think he made a deal with King Garrick." Sofia put the finger on her chin, lost in deep thinking. "It was Prince Axel who chose you through the Council nomination, remember? This is their tradition for so long. Dad just happened to know it more than us." She patted her sister to calm her. "Amber, you know how much dad cares about your feelings. Maybe he just didn't want to hurt you? Since he knew you like Prince Hugo, a lot."

"He didn't want to hurt my feeling, you say? Well, it still doesn't change the fact that it was Prince Axel who courts me. Ohh, and I had just embarrassed myself in front of Albuquerque's king and queen." Amber groaned. "What are they thinking about me, now?"

"Calm down, okay? Maybe, it doesn't look that bad. Albuquerque's royal family doesn't even know about all this confusion. They honestly thought that you were really exhausted just now." Sofia pointed out, trying to cheer her sister. "Let's forget about all this matter, alright? Now you need to prepare for the dinner, in an hour. Why not you make yourself prettier and wow all the Albuquerque's gentlemen that are going to be present tonight?" Sofia winked at her older sister.

Amber smiled, became cheerful again. "Good idea."

"It is. I would better be back to my own room and change my dress." Sofia turned away to walk towards the door before Amber's voice held her stride.

"Err, Sofia. Did you notice Prince Hugo wasn't around to welcome us when we arrived? He also didn't show up at lunch and tea time." Amber frowned.

"Yes, I did. Maybe he has more important matter to attend to, or he was away? Maybe he didn't feel the need to see us, since he isn't the one who is courting you." Sofia immediately regretted saying the latter words when she noticed the dejected look on Amber's face.

"Why not? He is our friend, is he not? Was this the way of treating an old friend?" Said Amber, slightly hurt.

"Amber, we don't know his actual reason. Better we don't make any conclusion." Sofia coaxed her sister.

Amber let out a deep sigh. "I guess, you're right."

 **TUSoPS**

Sofia quietly exited Amber's chamber to see her handmaid and personal guard had already been waiting for her on the outside. She wandered along the hallway of the royal guest's wing, taking in the magnificent architecture of the building and the grand interior design of the palace. A golden statue in the shape of an eagle with spreading wings, signifying the Albuquerque's royal family crest stood proudly at a corner of the hall. It was carved magnificently, enhancing the fine detail of its feather and claws, that screamed masterpiece. The eyes of the eagle were made of high-quality topaz that glistened under the rotating chandelier reflection light to create the blinking effect on the eyes, made the eagle statue looked almost real and lively. She then looked at a big family portrait hung on the wall at the end of the hallway. It was the picture of the king and queen sitting on the throne elegantly with their three good looking sons standing at the back. For the first time, Sofia noticed how Queen Eleanor looked very much younger than her husband. Maybe about the same age of her mother, Queen Miranda. But King Garrick looked even older than her father, King Rolland and that his gray hair almost covered eighty percent of the king's head. But the king's sharp gaze, dark expression, and big body frame reflected a sense of authority and strength that made up his age substantially. Her eyes shifted to Prince Axel at the left side at the back. His light brown hair was the most the striking feature on the portrait since the king and queen had the same dark brown hair, and so were the other sons. That made him look different from his other family members. Prince Hugo and Prince Victor looked very much alike except for their face shape since Prince Hugo had a sharp face like his mother while Prince Victor had a rounder face like his father.

Just as Sofia wanted to continue with her steps, she heard a male voice speaking aloud from the nearest room. She was a bit startled when she realized the two persons in that room were engaged in a heated argument. For a few seconds, she had almost forgotten where she wanted to go and why she was there in the first place. Refused to listen to their conversation, she resumed her walk towards her chamber, but her body suddenly stiffened when she heard one of the voices mentioned a very familiar name.

"Hugo, explain why didn't you appear this morning to welcome the princesses? A voice belonged to King Garrick was heard.

"I was at the training site and just came back this afternoon." Replied another voice whose she assumed belonged to Prince Hugo.

"The training wasn't that important than this. You just made it up to run away from this, aren't you? Under these circumstances, your action is inexcusable! You knew they were arriving this morning. You should have come back earlier!" Retorted King Garrick.

A heavy sigh was heard. "Father, why did I need to welcome them? I am not to be included in this crazy arrangement, please. You can include Axel in this silly thing, but not me." Prince Hugo's voice was strained.

"Sooner or later you will come to this stage as one of the phases in life. You know what you're supposed to do and do not ever think of defying my order." The king threatened.

"Are you implying that Axel was obedient?" Hugo huffed. "At least, he got what he wanted. When Axel wanted to court Princess Amber, the whole palace rushed to fulfill his demand. On the contrary, you denied my request and chose someone I don't want!"

"Yes, but I have taken care of that. I invited her to our palace as our guest of honor, so you two could spend the spring holiday, together." Responded King Garrick.

"I don't even like her, how can you make such an arrangement?!" Hugo almost yelled at this point.

"What on earth are you talking about? I had sent a message to you, told you about the changes. Didn't you get the message?"

"What message?"

The king sighed. "Hugo, don't waste my time with your ignorance. I want you to show your face at dinner, and this is an order!"

"Fine! As you wish, my lord. But don't expect me to be so nice to her and escorting her around like a love-struck puppy." Responded the prince, giving the final blow.

Sofia's eyes widened. She put a hand to her mouth to cover a gasp that nearly escaped her lips due to the unexpected revelation she just heard.

 _That's why… Prince Hugo likes another princess, that's why he doesn't court Amber._ She mused.

 _And unbeknownst to him, I have replaced his intended princess and become the guest of honor instead._ She put two and two together and came out with her own conclusion.

 _Oh, he must hate me for replacing the princess. Yes, he did tell his father, he doesn't even like me._ She grimaced.

 _I thought he liked me. We were a great partner back then in Royal Prep…_

Sofia drew a deep breath, now that feeling of anger started to flow through her body. Not wanting to be caught for eavesdropping, she began to walk away.

Then, the door was suddenly burst open. A tall and muscular figure stormed out of the room, but his stride was put to an abrupt stop as he almost bumped into a small and slender figure belonged to a lady who was standing just outside of the room.

Sofia was surprised. Hugo was surprised even more.

 _Hugo, is that really you? I see that you've grown up into a fine gentleman, even better._ Sofia took in the figure before her. Hugo was still in his armor with the breastplate on the chest and a sword in its sheath belted to his waist. He looked just like a knight in shining armor ready to save a damsel in distress.

She traveled her gaze to his face and saw that he was staring at her. Their eyes held each other for a long moment, blue and hazel clashed. Then, they were lost in those circles of orbs, willingly drowned in the sea of confusion that neither of them would want to decipher. For a few seconds, there hadn't the slightest movement as they just stood there watching each other in an awkward situation.

Remembering the mischievous boy who once ditched ice hockey training just to have the ice dancing practice with her, her lips almost quirked up into a small smile. But, thinking about the heated conservation the prince had with his father just a moment ago, a sinking feeling suddenly appeared in her stomach and a wash of irritation flowing through her veins. That moment, she just couldn't bring herself to put up a friendly face to her ice dancing ex-partner. Held her chin high and put on a proud façade, she curtsied to the prince, for the sake of royal tradition and being civil.

"Prince Hugo, how do you do?" She asked politely. Prince Hugo seemed a bit startled, but then bowed to her as a return gesture.

"I'm fine, Princess Sofia. Thank you." Replied Prince Hugo.

That was it. Then, there was silence as Sofia saw he was gawking at her again, as though she was the weirdest creature he had ever seen or that she had just sprouted a second head. Giving Prince Hugo one last look, she walked gracefully passed the prince towards her chamber, felt his eyes digging into her back.

 **TUSoPS**

Prince Hugo hastily entered his chamber, tossed his sword at one corner and removed the armor. His eyes immediately caught a piece of paper that was purposely put on the desk near the dresser in a way that hardly be missed. He took up the paper and read its message,

 ** _Hugo,_**

 ** _I managed to postpone your courting with Princess Clio, for now. She wouldn't come to our palace for the Spring Festival. I invited Princess Sofia of Enchancia instead to be our guest of honor. I hope you will be happy with this arrangement and use this opportunity well._**

 ** _Father_**

 _Now I screwed this thing up. Shit!_ Hugo read the message a couple of times and finally, what his father had said just now struck a chord in him.

 _Bravo, Hugo. You've failed miserably._ Hugo tossed his person on the bed, let out a long groan.

 _How did this problem happen in the first place? First, to be getting the unnominated princess. And now, this. Someone up there must really be annoyed with me for everything I did become a jumbled mess. Jeez…_

 _Ugh, why do I always giving a bad first impression, especially with her? I must be the biggest fool in the world._ He continued chided himself.

 _She must be thinking that I hate her, but I'm not. She must have heard everything and must be hating me, now._ He ruffled his messy hair made it even messier, just like the scrambled mess of his mind.

 _But she shouldn't be listening to our conversation, in the first place. She should know that_. _Didn't she know that eavesdropping the king conversation is a big crime in this kingdom? She could be sentenced to death as a punishment! She was lucky I was the one who caught her. I'll make sure she will be taught a lesson for this!_ He analyzed the situation, suddenly felt angry.

 _If I didn't confront father first thing after I came back, all this confusion wouldn't happen._ He regretted and blaming himself again.

 _Did she want to smile at me? Or did she not?_ He asked himself.

 _Why would she want to smile at you? Especially when you were being such a prick?_ He answered his own question, in a continues monolog.

His intention of taking a bath and soak in warm water after a whole day of hard training had long been forgotten, as his mind kept replaying the previous incident he had with Princess Sofia in endless cycles.

 _Wait, was that really Princess Sofia, I saw? Not her ghost? Or was I hallucinating?_ He began thinking stupidly, a kind of act that people normally do when they felt guilty and but still hoping they didn't make the mistake in the first place.

 _Of course, that was her, stupid! The same face, the same voice. Only more beautiful than ever._ He rubbed the bridge of his nose, finally came to his senses.

 _Was that really her? God, she was extremely gorgeous! I've made a perfect choice! But, then I screwed up!_ He was talking alone, feeling embarrassed with himself.

He glanced at the golden clock on the wall. It was less than half an hour to prepare himself for dinner. He grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom for a bath, all the while thinking about a certain princess and the same incident.

* * *

 **AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017. I WISH YOU HAVE A BEAUTIFUL AND WONDERFUL YEAR! Here is another new book with 365 blank pages. Try to write a good one, alright! I kinda remind myself too...  
**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: Now we know that Hugo and Sofia had a little crisis due to a small misunderstanding. Hugo had a plan to counter the problem he had created unpurposely. I afraid he might do something stupid. Especially, when being arrogant had become a habit. And not many know that Sofia was a stubborn chick. But, first off, I'll write about the impending dinner.  
**

 **REVIEW: About story, character, anything... Even if you write a simple thing like 'urging' me to update this story, I really appreciate it. Sometimes, I just need that reminder, you know. Especially when laziness gets the better of me. Hey, I introduced Prince Victor in this chapter. What do you think of him?  
**


	11. PRIDE AND PREJUDICE

**11\. PRIDE AND PREJUDICE**

The dining room was truly a sight to behold. Frequently went to a few of her friend's castles, especially those from the Royal Prep Academy, more than enough for her to make a good comparison. Albuquerque's dining room probably the most beautiful dining room Sofia had ever seen, even more beautiful than the one belonged to the Kingdom of Freezenburg castle.

The room had the style and aesthetics of classic medieval with gold and mahogany as the main color. A long oval-like dining table that seats up to 120 guests served as the main table was placed in the center of the room surrounded by dozens of smaller round table that could seat up to 12 guests each. Albuquerque's royal crest adorned the head of every two armed chairs in gold and the dining room featured one of the most spectacular carved ceilings in the castle, showcasing the heraldry of the Albuquerque's royal family. Multiple decorative pendants hung down from the ceiling created the feel of a large chandelier, just provided the perfect dim in the room, apart from the dramatic and stylish tall crystal chandeliers along the middle of the table. The shade of the walnut floors warm up the classically designed room, but at the same time enhanced its natural organic feel giving a kind of soothing atmosphere and peaceful dining experience.

Feeling a dozen pair of eyes were looking at her, Sofia ceased her intention to admire the room's interior design and just walked towards the main table instead for the welcoming dinner. Sofia smiled at Prince Victor, who was standing not far from the table waiting for her, hand held out with that adorable smile of his ready to accompany her to her seat. Amidst of strangers in an unfamiliar place, secretly she felt very glad for the little prince's company. They walked arm in arm towards their seat, ignoring the gawking eyes of all the nobles present in the room.

The royal guests stood when the king and queen made their grand entrance soon after that. King Garrick was taking his seat in the north of the table with Queen Eleanor at his right side. Sitting next to Queen Eleanor were Prince Axel and Amber, then Prince Victor and Sofia in the same row followed by the other nobles according to their rank. At the king's left side, sitting opposite the Queen were Grand Duke Leonard and his wife, the Grand Duchess. The Grand Duke wasn't a stranger to her for whom Sofia recognized through several of his visit to Enchancia, when he visited his father, King Rolland. She also learned that the Grand Duke and his father were classmates when they were studying at the RPA and that he was King Garrick's younger brother. He nodded politely and gave a warm smile to her, not that he minded when he caught her looking at him. In Albuquerque, the title Grand Duke and Grand Duchess belonged to the royal family members exclusively and their offspring entitled to use the honorific 'Prince' and 'Princess' before their name. Whereas, the other noble titles such as Duke, Count, Earl and Marquis were bestowed to nobles and aristocrats and their offspring will be regarded as 'Sir' and 'Lady'.

Next to the Grand Duchess was Prince Hugo, who had been sitting in all elegant and poised. Getting a better look at the prince, she noticed for the first time that he had been keeping a slightly longer hair than he had when he was in the RPA. His straight, shoulder length hair was neatly tied back in a low ponytail accentuating ruggedness yet dashing appearance. As if sensing someone was looking at him, he turned his head to look at Sofia and piercing his hazel eyes on her that caught her by surprise. His stare was foreign and unfamiliar to her, as though it's not the one belonged to someone she knew years back. It managed to run a shiver down her spine nonetheless, and quickly she averted her eyes from the prince, suddenly decided that her plate was the most interesting thing in the room.

 _Damn him and his stare!_ Sofia cursed inwardly.

At the same time, Princess Amber who had been sitting beside Prince Axel to her left side and exactly opposite Prince Hugo across the table unable to hide her nervousness and excitement for being that close with both her suitor and her long time crush. She couldn't help herself from kept stealing glances at Prince Hugo while at the same time feeling worried about being caught by Prince Axel.

 _He has finally shown up for dinner. God, he's more handsome than before._ Thought Amber bashfully.

The main dish was served after the king's speech and a few of toasts mainly to Axel and Amber for their courtship. They then dined and had a casual talk with each other, even most of them were more concentrated on their plate at the moment. Prince Victor eagerly told Sofia his favorite food and recommended her a few of Albuquerque's signature dishes that were not denying, were very delicious.

"So, you are the best female flying derby rider those people were talking about." Sofia heard a feminine voice from across the table. She looked up to find a lovely young lady, sitting in front of her.

"Pardon me for interrupting, Princess Sofia. I'm Princess Elena, Grand Duke Leonard's daughter." She introduced herself and smiled warmly at Sofia.

"Hello, Princess Elena. Nice to meet you. Yeah, I am a derby rider. But, I'm not sure if I can be considered the best."

"Are you kidding? You won many derby championships, including the recent tournament. You are the history creater and the record breaker! And I saw you in the magazines!" Princess Elena said excitedly. Her eyes filled with admiration for the younger princess of Enchancia. "I love riding, but not very good at flying derby." She admitted.

"Well, practice makes perfect. I'm sure you can do it better if you practice a lot. You could have the best flying derby trainer, after all." Sofia pointed out, taking a quick glance at Prince Hugo.

Princess Elena chuckled, understood the meaning of her glance. "It's not easy to be training under the guidance of my cousins." Said the princess, referring to Prince Axel and Prince Hugo. "They are not very patient with ladies."

"Really? I thought they are the most gentleman's princes in the world." Asked Sofia not quite believed her. She still remembered how her lady friends swooned over the two princes for their many personal qualities apart from their looks and wealth. Maybe being patient was just not their forte.

"They are. They're feigning gentlemen with all other princesses except a cousin!" Replied Princess Elena with a pout. They both giggled. They soon were having a nice chatter and shared a few tips about horse, riding and flying derby that apparently be their common interest.

"Seems like life is really good for you since you have joined the Enchancia's Royal Family, Princess." Another voice interrupted their conversation.

Sofia turned her head, looking at a middle-aged noble who was sitting between Prince Hugo and Princess Elena. He was sipping his wine in a cocky manner, while giving a deep sideway stare to Sofia through the rim of his goblet. Sofia suddenly felt uneasy. Something in his stare made her stomach tighten and her pulse quicken uncontrollably.

For some uncertain reason, Sofia also felt uncomfortable with his tone. She guessed the next conversation wasn't going to be very pleasant.

"I've had a better life. If that's what you mean, Duke..."

"Duke Alexis." Replied the man curtly.

"Nice to meet you, Duke Alexis." Sofia gave a polite nod at the same time thinking where the conversation was leading to.

"Is it true that you and your mother were commoners before her marriage to the king?" Asked Duke Alexis with a dark grin.

 _Bingo! I knew it, he was going to ask such a question._ Sofia thought.

Being an ex-commoner among the royals, Sofia had grown accustomed to some snobby royals and aristocrats tending to look down upon her and jumped at every opportunity to discriminate her because of her commoner background, since her very first day in Royal Prep. But, her step siblings - Prince James and Princess Amber had always given a huge support to her and protected her from those stuck up snobs. Sofia knew she owed her siblings a lot. With their protectiveness, the Royal Prep's snootiest princess, Princess Hildegard had even tolerated her, many thanks to Amber, who had been acting as a big sister to her. It was when she created history by being the first princess ever been accepted into the school flying derby team, the students at Royal Prep started to open their eyes and recognized her for her ability rather than her blood. When she won a number of prestigious flying derby tournaments and being named the school best student in academy field and a few other achievements in sports, she became one of the RPA most popular princesses. Everyone wanted to be her friend and began treating her nicely ever since.

Sofia felt the atmosphere in the dining room changing rapidly from noisy to dead silence and a few of other nobles had taken an interest in their conversation all of a sudden.

"We were." Replied Sofia, looking squarely at the duke. "And I'm still keeping in touch with a few of my old friends in the village."

The duke sent her a dirty look. "It must be very hard for you to adapt to the royal environment since you were very much used to commoner's disgusting life."

Sofia felt her cheeks heated a bit at the snide remarks.

"I did, in the beginning. But, many thanks to my new family who supported me a lot." She was smiling, trying her best to conceal her annoyance that started to build up. That snobby duke was really getting on her nerves.

 _I can't let the likes of him look down me as if I'm an unworthy dirt at their feet. I've had enough of this nonsense! He's baiting me to lure my anger and my rationality, so he can prove to everybody that I'm every bit a lowly commoner that does not deserve to sit at the same table with him._ Sofia took in a deep, calming breath. She sat up straighter, her shoulders back and her chin high.

Meanwhile, Prince Hugo was eating dessert and sipping his wine casually, pretending not listening to the conversation, as if nothing in the world could bother him.

"Of course, we do. We are family, after all. In fact, Sofia is the best sister I could ever wish. We are very close together." Sofia heard Amber's voice echoed from the other side of the row.

She turned her head to look at her sister gratefully.

"Ah, Princess Amber. My pleasure to meet you." Everyone who was listening to their conversation should notice the sudden change of tone and the difference in Duke Alexis's attitude between the two princesses. "How lucky Prince Axel to court a beautiful and regal princess like you." Said Duke Alexis, greeting the blonde princess warmly.

"Well, thank you, Duke Alexis." Said Amber with a graceful voice, not quite sure what else to do with the duke who had just insulted her younger sister.

"Princess Amber indeed is beautiful and regal. What a perfect princess! I couldn't agree with Duke Alexis more." Queen Eleanor smiled.

Grand Duke Leonard suddenly chimed into their conversation. "Both of them are beautiful." He said leisurely, but his eyes were focusing on Sofia. "But, Princess Sofia actually is a rare beauty. Quite an exotic look if I may say, especially with her azure eyes and that pale ivory skin."

Sofia stiffened in her seat. Though she was glad the conversation had now been shifted to a different topic, she still felt uncomfortable for being the main subject of the discussion.

"Beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder." Commented Queen Eleanor. "But regalness is something hardly be emulated, certainly not by someone who hadn't been born with it, no matter how hard she tried." The Queen pointed out, darting her eyes to Sofia's direction.

Almost all eyes flicked their way to Sofia. She caught a few of stares from some other nobles and the earlier discomfort she felt a while ago came back to her again.

 _Was it a pitying look or disgusting look?_ Sofia was not sure. That moment, she felt small and embarrassed and unwanted. How she hoped her Amulet of Avalor could just make her the smallest possible or, better yet, made her disappear from the room.

"I actually think Princess Sofia is every bit a regal princess." Grand Duke Leonard's voice suddenly echoed through the room. Queen Eleanor shot a pointed look at her brother in law, just to be ignored by the Grand Duke. "Her face, especially those high cheekbones and shape of the nose are the unique features of hers that reminded me of a certain royal family especially that of the Western tribe. If I do not know any better, I wouldn't guess she is from Enchancia." He gave Sofia a scrutinized look that made her almost wanted to flinch. "May I know your parent's root, Princess Sofia?" Grand Duke Leonard asked curiously.

"My mom was from Galdiz and my father was from Freezenburg."

"Are you sure, Princess Sofia?" There was a slight frown on the Grand Duke's face. "But Galdiz and Freezenburg are the Northern tribes, not the Western tribe. And I'm fairly certain you bear a striking resemblance to those western aristocrats. Hm, perhaps it was just a coincidence..." He chuckled, feeling unsure of himself of all a sudden.

"No matter what, Princess Sofia has always reminded me of a cute little princess that Prince Hugo had been ice-dancing with." King Garrick chipped in. "When Hugo told me he was sick and then ditched the ice hockey training, I knew it was a lie. There was a certain princess he had wanted to meet actually." The king's remark made Sofia and Hugo both flushed, while the rest who were listening to their conversation laughed.

Sofia and Hugo stole a glance at each other, their eyes were sending a silent message.

 _I did not ditch the ice hockey training to see you. Why would I? - Hugo_

 _So, are you now denying? Not that I care! - Sofia_

Then, they both looked away. As if they could suffer sore eyes if continued looking at each other and that all other things seemed were more worthy of their sight.

Their annoyance was distracted by a loud musical performance as the royal performer started to sing and entertained the royal guests. Usually, after having their stomach full, most of the guests would dance and flirt with the court ladies or courtesans, mingled with each other in their aristocratic little pool - at the same time boasting about their wealth, gambling or simply get drunk on the limited edition luxurious wine that only Palace of Albuquerque could offer. Yes, everybody would make the most of their time in the palace as the king's guests.

Sofia sighed. The night was going to be very long for her. She had already felt very tired by their journey that morning and wanted very much to leave the dining room and tossed her body on the soft bed. Most importantly, she wanted to leave the room filled with stuck up nobles that were so vain and feigning grace in the middle of everything.

King Garrick rose to his feet and everyone in the room was watching as the King reached out his hand to her for their first dance of the night. The guests including Queen Eleanor could only watch the apparent fondness shown by the king to the young princess of Enchancia. Sofia blushed when all the attention fixed on her once again, but felt honored nonetheless.

"Princess Sofia, I'm so thankful for your willingness to become our guest of honor." The king started.

"It is I who should be very thankful for the invitation, Your Majesty."

"You have grown up well since the last time I saw you and now is a very beautiful princess." Sofia flushed a bright crimson at the King's complement.

"My son has chosen well and I can't agree more with him." Sofia frown. _What was the King talking about?_

The king continued.

"I could see the chemistry between both of you and I knew you two are a match made in heaven." Now Sofia was absolutely confused. _Perhaps he was speaking about Prince Axel and mistaken me for Amber._ She thought.

"I know a beautiful princess like you could have any suitors you want, but I hope you could give him a chance to prove himself worthy of you. He may act stupidly sometimes. Please be patience with him." The king chuckled.

 _Right, the King is drunk and doesn't know what he was talking about. Probably he just couldn't differentiate us, the two princesses of Enchancia._ Sofia considered the best explanation for the king's behavior.

She contemplated whether or not should she correct the King about his previous remarks but unfortunately, the song had ended at that very moment and they stopped dancing.

"Now I believe a young man is waiting for a dance with you." The King smiled brightly and kissed her hand. Sofia watched the king retreating figure and soon found herself looking at a tall young man standing before her, in replace of the king.

Prince Hugo.

Sofia thought she was dreaming when she saw the middle prince of Albuquerque bowed before her and held out his hand. "May I have this dance, Princess Sofia."

She very soon realized that there was almost silence in the room and the whole guests were watching them with high interest, especially Amber. Queen Eleanor included. The very arrogant prince was now looking at her expectantly with that superior stare of him that screamed a message, 'dance with me or suffer the consequences'.

Sofia held back a snort.

 _Of all ladies in this room, he wants to dance with me? Why, can't get enough to annoy me? Well, I can just deny him and humiliate him in front of his very own guests. That will surely give a blow and crumble his arrogance to pieces._ An evil thought slipped into her mind.

Everyone in the room watched as Hugo still waiting at the center of the dance floor with an outreached hand. While Sofia stood still like a statue on its pedestal, looking undecided.

 _But I don't want to embarrass Amber with my behavior. It's Amber's wish that we keep this whole thing on a good note._

Finally, she looked up to match his stare and placed her hand into his.

But the moment their skin touched, she flinched and almost pulled her hand back from his, as a jolt of electricity ran through her bones and caused every fiber in her body numbed for a second. A foreign wave she had never experienced before rolling in her blood and raising goosebumps along her flesh. Hugo looked at her curiously.

 _Dang, what is this feeling? Why suddenly I feel nervous?_ She inhaled to calm her breathing and tried to regain her composure. She glanced at the other guests sheepishly.

Although she wasn't quite sure what had just happened to her, but it wasn't something she needed to dwell on. Not at that moment. Right now, she had a dance to care and a cocky prince to be handled. Sofia quickly pulled herself together and acted like nothing had happened. They started to waltz around the floor as the next song begun.

Little did she know that Hugo had also felt the very same jolt of lightning and the very similar wave she had just experienced just now.

The other couples had been joining them on the dance floor including Axel and Amber. But this was barely being noticed by both Sofia and Hugo as the world seemed to be fading away the moment hazel and blue were looking at each other. For a minute, there was silence as they both just didn't know what to speak to each other.

 _Has he forgotten how to speak or there is a precious gold in his mouth? Amber, you seriously should come over and save me right here. This crush of yours really got an issue with me!_ She became more and more exasperated.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't the one you had expected." Sofia finally started, remembering the earlier conversation Hugo had with his father before dinner. She couldn't help but wondered who was the princess that Hugo wanted to court, but had been denied.

Hugo raised a brow. For a second, he was bewildered what the princess before him was talking about until he remembered about their little incident just before dinner. His lips were twitching upward in a small smile, he was looking down at Sofia in amusement and decided to humor her.

"Yes, you aren't what I expected." He stared intently at the fiery princess in his arm and couldn't help but compared her with the sweet, innocent girl he once knew back then in Royal Prep.

"Listen, I know I'm not the princess you had expected. But, I don't want to get in your way. To make it easier for both of us, you don't have to bother me or escorting me around as your father asked you to. I won't mind... A bit."

"Of course! I never do anything because other people order me to. No one can force me to do anything I do not like, even a king." Was his imperious reply.

"Well, what a brave of you." Her nearly forgotten annoyance for the prince came back immediately with that haughty tone of him.

"I do not follow an order, princess." He smirked.

 _Ugh, that smirk of his. It's so annoying! Why did I even think it was cute? Maybe I was just dense or my hormone had been unstable back then in the RPA._

Sofia huffed.

"I get it. You never follow anything." She commented, trying not to sound so sarcastic but she did.

"Actually, I do." Hugo leaned down. Her pulse quicken unsteadily when Sofia felt his eyes wandering on every inch of her face. Watching him looking at her like that made Sofia felt wanted to flee right away and just leave that stupid guy dancing alone in the dancing arena. Then, he said, "I follow my heart." Instinctively, their eyes locked on each other as the last word being mentioned. As if they had just heard a sacred word or a magic spell that sent both of them in a trance. Not long however, just about a split second.

Heart? _An arrogant prince such as he does have a heart?_ Truly, Sofia was not sure whether she should be surprised or laugh at that little pronouncement from Hugo. Sofia looked up at Hugo, at the same time her mind digesting his cryptic reply.

"Do you have a heart?" The question slipped out of her lips before she could finish gathering her thought. The question that she suddenly regretted asking, when she sensed his sudden irritation. Frankly, she didn't know why she asked such question. It rolled out her tongue just like that.

"No. Not anymore." He murmured softly. "It has been stolen from me by an innocent thief." His cryptic answer almost made Sofia wanted to laugh hysterically.

"Perhaps, she wasn't that innocent. I wonder who was the unlucky thief?" Asked Sofia, grinning.

She saw him frown and his eyes narrowed.

"She was indeed unlucky, for she didn't know what she had." Hugo stared at her deeply before breaking their gaze. He looked displeased and annoyed.

Sofia had not had enough time to ponder about his words when the song ended.

Hugo led her off the dance floor towards the main table. He kissed her hand and walked away. Catching her sister's impatient eyes from the other side, Sofia knew she couldn't sleep early that night until she told, no, reported a bedtime story to her elder sister. Not about a certain fairy tale but about the miserable dance she just had with her sister's crush. Yes, Amber would want to know all that. Everything. Every single details. She sighed. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Hugo left the room with his trademark cocky strides not bothering at all about anything else even the party had just begun.

* * *

 **AN: I hope I didn't write this chapter terribly.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER REVIEW: More Hugfia moments awaiting you.**

 **Based on this chapter: I wonder why lover always make it difficult in a relationship, and can't see a crystal clear sign? It's not that God will personally visit them and tell, "Hey, it's true, that guy is in love with you! Can't you see it? Or how can you not know that guy hates you. Move on! What is the point I gave you 7 sense if you're still so blind and clueless? 5 sense + mind + heart. Use them all, will ya?"**

 **Any review is appreciated.**


	12. THE PICNIC

**12\. THE PICNIC**

Sofia let out a deep sigh once she entered her chamber, feeling glad after managed getting herself away from the fancy banquet that for her, wasn't that entertaining. After a quick warm shower, she laid down on the bed and felt how every muscle in her body finally relaxed from the exhausting day. The midnight spring breeze blew in through the open balcony carrying with it the fragrance of flowers from the royal garden. For once since her arrival in the Kingdom of Albuquerque, Sofia felt heaven and peace. The floral scent just like an aromatherapy caressing her lung so gently bringing soothe and calm feeling to her mind. She sighed contentedly. She liked the decoration in the room, it was not too classic and medieval style like that of Amber's. It was more simple but still looked elegant and classy, which was more to her liking. But that moment, she couldn't bring herself to admire the stunning decor of her room, as she was exhausted and could almost feel the energy briskly draining out of her body. She closed her eyes and almost drifted into the realm of unconsciousness when she heard an impatient knock on the door.

"Enter." Her voice was timid and soft. Too soft to be heard by whoever standing at the other side of the door, but she just couldn't care less about it. The door burst opened and Princess Amber skipped into the room.

"Sofia! Do not sleep yet. Why did you leave the party early and hiding here? This party has been held to honor us, for god sake!" Asked the blonde princess, stalking her sister.

Sofia groaned.

"Amber, do you not feel tired or sleepy? I'm not in the mood to talk, right now. No bedtime story, no girl talk tonight, alright?"

Sofia wanted to tell Amber that her precious mood was gone the moment she had been insulted by Duke Alexis and then, Hugo's complicated behavior didn't make the situation any better. But she decided to remain silent and just quit thinking about those annoying idiots, not wanting to become more annoy than she already did. More than anything, she had better things to do than thinking about those arrogant fools and they were just not worth occupying the space in her brain.

"Come on, it's not even midnight. Who the heck sleep this early when there is a party in full swing down there?" Exclaimed Amber. "They were looking for you, you know, those eligible nobles. They asked me a lot about you, and you made them disappointed by leaving the party early."

Sofia peeked her sister through a half-shut eye and caught her meaningful smirk.

 _Ugh, I know that smirk._

"Amber, don't you dare to pull any nonsense behind my back." She warned, knowing all too well about Amber's matchmaker's mode. Amber had this habit of surveying any eligible bachelors in town for Sofia and then set up 'unintentional' date for her younger sister, that put her in awkward situations many times, much to her despise. When princesses at her age usually talked about their prince charming, Sofia had been more interested in talking about flying derby, her silly science experiments she did with Prince Desmond or about smelly enchanting potions she had brewed with Cedric or Lucinda. Amber could not fathom Sofia's lack of interest in men and had always made sure to drag Sofia along with her when attending any social parties in the hope of meeting a prospect for her younger sister, or for herself.

 _I don't want to rot in this castle my entire life for failing to find a husband._ Amber said that many times.

Honestly, Sofia could not understand why one of the most beautiful princesses in the inter-kingdom such as Amber would worry about such thing _._ It's not that she had not been able to get a suitor at all, despite her desperate quest of finding a husband. Who wouldn't want Princess Amber? She was the true definition of a 'proper princess'. Sofia was aware of a few young nobles in their kingdom vying for her sister's attention and wanted to be her suitor. She also knew that Prince Derek had long been admiring the blonde princess since Junior Royal Prep and wanted her badly to be his future queen. But Amber did not seem to be interested in these prospect suitors what more to give attention. Amber's problem was, she was looking for the best. No, the perfect one. Or most probably, she was just searching for the right one. Still, Sofia was not sure which one was true out of the many assumptions. But she thought that not even Amber knew the actual direction of her quest and what she truly wants. The only person that had been able to catch her sister's interest was Prince Hugo. But, they had never gone on a date. Because Hugo had just been a crush. He never knew Amber liked him since Amber had never told him. While it's true that Amber and her trio swooned over him when they were in Royal Prep but that antics had long been forgotten by everyone. They were just kids after all and hardly knew what they were doing. Whatever feelings they had back then was just a puppy love, as most adults called it. And Amber barely spoke about him if unnecessary. Until now. Until she first knew about the courtship proposal from the Albuquerque, only then she started mentioning his name again.

Sofia had been snapped out of her musing by a small movement close to her. Amber flopped down on the edge of the bed, casting an amusing look at Sofia.

"Sofia, how lucky you had got to dance with the king. Everyone knows King Garrick is a stern and cold-hearted king. He hardly gives attention to anyone, especially a princess. To have him dance with you, was really an honor for Enchancia."

"Surely you did not come all the way over here to comment about my dance with the King, do you?" Sofia curled comfortably beneath the warm soft sheet, eyeing her sister lazily.

Amber cleared her throat.

"Sofia, what actually happened between you and Hugo, just now? What did he say?" Amber decided to get straight to the point.

"Nothing, except that he being a jerk." Her face soured when a brief image of the said prince came into her mind, but her adrenaline suddenly peaked as she remembered something.

"Amber, do you know that he actually loves someone?" Sofia got up on the bed to sit eye leveled with Amber. Suddenly she felt energetic again in her eagerness to deliver the biggest news of the year to her sister.

Amber gasped.

"Really? Oh, no. I'm doomed!" Amber squeaked. She gave Sofia a scrutinized look. "How do you know?"

Sofia swallowed. "I heard his conversation with his father." She then told Amber about her unexpected encounter with Hugo just before the dinner, never letting out even a single detail. "Unfortunately, the Council denied his pursuit of the princess. So, he could not proceed with the courtship like how you and Axel do."

Amber frowned and looked at Sofia deeply, taking in the new information.

"To fill the void left by the princess, King Garrick decided to invite me instead, and made me the guest of honor. No wonder Hugo got mad and pulled his anger out on me." Said Sofia bitterly.

"So, he actually loves someone?" Asked Amber softly, a little disappointed.

"He is. And he even mentioned about her during our dance. He said his heart had been stolen whatsoever. As if I'm interested to know about his love story."

"I can't believe it he told you all that." Amber murmured.

"Only because he wanted to annoy me." Sofia crossed her arms over her chest.

Amber's initial enthusiasm as she first got into the room vanished instantly upon listening to the 'bad' news. Sofia noticed the difference in her sister's mood and she hated it to be the one who broke the news.

"Oh, Amber. Don't be sad. Maybe he does like you. Maybe he couldn't court you to give way to his brother since Axel is the eldest. You know, two princes of the same kingdom could not court the same princess." She persuaded her.

"Whatever the reason was, it's not him who courts me. It was still Axel."

"I know. But Axel is also hot, though. He's got everything a girl could ask for, even he's a bit playboy." Sofia blurted out the latter statement before she could hold it back. She looked at Amber's gloomy face, not knowing what to do to make Amber feel better. She wished she could just shut her mouth to avoid further damage. There was a long pause before she managed to speak again. "Amber, if you really like Hugo, you must try to win his heart. Who knows..." Sofia trailed off.

Amber gave Sofia a small smile that did not quite reached her eyes. "Sofia, I wonder who is this princess that Hugo fancy. Do you think she is someone we know? How did Hugo get to know her? Is she beautiful?" So many questions popped into her mind simultaneously.

Sofia shook her head. "I'm sorry, I do not know. I just pity her for getting that jerk as a suitor. Poor girl."

"And I wonder why had Hugo been denied on the courtship?" Amber still with her many questions, as she was rubbing her temple lightly. She always did that when she got her brain worked extra hard.

"Hm, if I guessed it right, I would say that she is someone without a title. Maybe she is not a princess or any noble, but a mere commoner. You had just seen how snobbish his mother was and how she disdained commoner. I think she would rather die than has a commoner as her daughter in law. I'm sure she must be the one who has had objected their courtship." The intimidating image of Queen Eleanor with her cold and frosty look slipped gloriously into Sofia's mind, that almost made her cringed.

"You're right! That was the possible reason."

"Whatever the reason was, be glad about it. That means, he is still available and you still have your chance."

Amber grinned, finally. "Sofia, you always know how to make me feel better."

 **TUSoPS**

The next day was quiet and peaceful as the king's guests had gradually left the palace and went back to their respective locations. Sofia did not have any formal schedule that day, so she was free for the rest of the day to do anything she liked, which she was very glad for it. Sofia looked out at the view of the partial royal garden that could be seen from the balcony of her room. She planned to spend the day by strolling around the royal garden to enjoy the amazing color variety of gorgeous flowers the spring season normally offers. It's so good to see the blooming tulips, lilies, red poppies, bluebonnets, cherry blossoms and many other colorful flowers after a seemingly endless dull gray winter. The world seems to come alive not only with brilliant color but also soothing fragrance. She heard that Alburquerque's Royal Garden was one of the most beautiful gardens in the entire Inter-Kingdom, for it inhabited many unique and exotic beautiful flowers that could not be found elsewhere. Despite the kingdom's identity as a powerful military, it was also famous as a beautiful country, mainly due to its flora species and natural wonders. That's why the kingdom had made the Spring Festival its annual celebration and it had been one of the main attractions for tourists to Albuquerque.

 _A picnic in the garden one of these days would be perfect!_

Sofia made a mental note to remind her handmaid to bring a blanket together and a basket of cookies for their picnic. She wondered if Prince Victor or Princess Elena would be willing to accompany her to show the garden. Before she could think further of her plan, a palace servant came in with a message from Prince Victor.

"Prince Victor would like to invite Princess Sofia to go recreational boating on the River of Callisto, this afternoon. River of Callisto is the longest river in our kingdom, the main source of fresh water and fish for the surrounding villages. Princesses Amber and Elena, as well as Princes Axel and Hugo will also join the boating." Informed the servant.

Sofia nodded and dismissed the servant.

"Sounds like a plan." She grinned at Scarlett, her handmaid. Scarlett was the younger sister of Violet, Sofia's previous handmaid, who had been promoted to become the Chief Maid in the Enchancia's Palace.

"It's a good outdoor and sightseeing activities, Your Highness. Besides enjoying the scenery along the river, it's also a great way to get a glimpse of the people of Albuquerque and their lifestyle." Scarlett chimed in.

"I agree. I'm sure it will be exciting!"

"I would better prepare your attire for your afternoon recreation." Scarlett made her way toward the closet and began selecting the dress for her lady.

 **TUSoPS**

That afternoon, right after lunch, Sofia and the other recreational members assembled at the palace compound. The group of six royals began their walk from the palace compound to the nearest jetty which was just about 15 minutes of leisure walk from the palace. Their journey seemed to feel short as they were all happy and time was filled with laughs and chatters especially from the ladies.

The jetty was one of the main stopovers at River of Callisto as the river served as the main water transportation that connecting the other places to the king's palace and the town. It was a preferable way of transportation for the subjects as it was much cheaper than carriage or horse riding. A lodge was built near the jetty to house the boats while a few guest houses for travelers and taverns were also located nearby. The jetty keeper rushed to greet them upon seeing the royal group. Dozens of rowing boats were floating near the river bank and a few of oarsmen were sitting close by, patiently waiting for potential customers.

Each boat could only bring two passengers at a time, excluded the oarsman. Thus, they had to split up and hired three boats for the group. Axel and Amber would ride in the same boat, Hugo with Elena and Sofia rode with Victor. Sofia and Victor's boat was the last to leave the jetty and they listened to the oarsman giving the safety tips during the start of the trip.

"Please remember to sit still at the center of the boat for the entire journey. Do not sit on the same side, either at the left or right side of the boat, do not lean down headlong into the water or standing, as doing such things might cause unbalance to the boat. You may fall into the water or worse, the boat may turn upside down and we might not be able to continue with the journey." Explained the oarsman.

Sofia and Victor just nodded in understanding and watched the oarsman who was sitting at the back end of the boat, rowing two crossed oars to propel the boat.

The view along the River of Callisto was amazing and totally a new experience for Sofia. Not all of the subjects recognized them as their royals. Peasants were looking at them with curiosity, surprised at having a group of noble in their finest clothes riding in the boat and not few were gawking at the royals. The river was pretty busy as a medium of transportation. Few other boats were carrying passengers from different locations to their intended destination. The river was also a source of income for the villagers. Fishermen were fishing from their boat with rod and net and then sell their catch in the market. At one time, Sofia and Victor could see villagers having a bath in the river and a few women washed clothes. Houses and settlements were built along the river and turned the area into a high-density population. Engrossed in the sight, Sofia had not realized the boat left the mainstream to turn into a smaller branch of the river. The three boats finally came to a halt at a much secluded area, quite hidden from the view of people coming from the mainstream.

The land near the river bank was flat and green, yet surrounded by shady fruit trees, giving just the right amount of sunlight over the area. Water lilies grew along the river bank added color to the already beautiful scenery, made the area a perfect spot for a romantic picnic. The place was still wild, untouched and truly a hidden gem that only a few had been able to discover. The pairs got off of their boat and set up blankets and picnic baskets on the grass. The ladies were either plucking fruits to fill up their picnic basket or picking flowers to make a garland or a tiara, while the gentlemen were fishing and competed to catch fish as much as they could get. Axel and Hugo strived to catch the biggest fish to impress the ladies, but it was Victor who managed to catch a big black crappie fish, to everyone's surprise. Victor proudly gave the fish to Sofia to be cleaned and barbecued. The barbecue session proved to be entertaining, with the men teasing the ladies about their cooking skills and the correct way of cleaning the fish. The ladies defended themselves and commented about the men having the upper hand in their military training and learned to live independently.

Soon after they had their stomach filled, Victor excused himself, reluctantly telling everyone he had to go back to the palace to attend the afternoon fencing lesson. Sofia briskly got to her feet and offered to accompany the young prince back to the palace, but Elena beats her to it.

"Don't worry about it, Sofia. I'll accompany Victor back to the palace. Besides, this is my place and I'm more familiar with the area than you." Said Elena, looking alternatingly between Sofia and Victor. Sofia agreed begrudgingly and watched Hugo following them to the boat and gave a few words to the oarsman who would accompany the pair going back to the palace.

"You owed me this." Elena murmured softly and winked at Hugo when she was certain nobody was looking at them.

"Hm." Was Hugo reply.

A huge grin cracked over Victor's face, only to be caught by Axel and Amber. But they said nothing.

After Victor and Elena's departure, the picnic was then left all to Amber, Axel, Hugo and Sofia. Sofia shifted uncomfortably when she realized they were like having some double date, there. But that feeling didn't last long when she saw how both princes were looking at Amber admiringly and smiled and laughed at everything she was saying. And Amber looked extremely happy with the attention she was getting from the two males that probably mattered the most to her. Suddenly, Sofia felt like she was an outsider, intruding their personal moment. This should be a threesome, here. She was just a bother, an extra person. She shouldn't be there.

"Hugo, you should try this. I marinated this fish with special spices." Amber extended a plate of barbecued fish to Hugo. "Just for you." She added with a sweet smile. Hugo murmured a thank you and looked at Amber with a glint in his eyes.

"Sofia, what are your plans after graduation?" Asked Axel suddenly.

"My plan?" Sofia startled, never expected to be asked such a question. "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe I'll just help mom and dad run the kingdom. You know, doing all those trivial things nobody wants to do." She said humbly.

"Sure you can't stay long in Enchancia. You have to follow your future husband when you get married." Said Axel, leisurely, did not care at all about the sensitivity of the topic.

Sofia blushed. She had never discussed such topic openly with anyone. Actually, she had never thought about it.

 _You will stay here in Enchancia forever, and help me run the kingdom when I become a king._ Said James once to her.

"I've never thought about it." She answered sheepishly. "Maybe... Maybe I'll just help James..."

There she had been cut off. "Sofia, you should stop including James in whatever things you're planning to do. He is not a little boy anymore. Your world doesn't revolve around him, you know." Squeaked Amber, as if trying to knock some sense into Sofia's head, totally forgetting the two princes who were looking amusingly at both sisters. "He will also get married, and so are you. We'll have a different life someday."

"I know we would have a different life. I just... I just don't have a plan, yet." Sofia looked off, in deep thinking. Completely oblivious of the heavy gaze from the two princes directing at her.

The two pairs continued chatting and eating happily. The ladies sat on the boulders and soaked their feet in the shallow river to cool off their body as the temperature getting warmer. They finally decided to pack up and went back to the palace as the sun moving slowly to its lowest point on the horizon.

This time, Sofia had to ride in the same boat with Hugo. Their boat moved after Amber and Axel's, who had left them far away behind. Sitting facing each other in the boat, proving to be too much for Sofia. She had not been able to understand why she had this agitated feeling and slightly disturbed, being alone with him. Well, they were not alone actually. The oarsman was also there. She cast her eyes away, not willing to see a smirk or a teasing smile or a haughty stare from that arrogant jerk, if any. The fact that the jerk was looking quite handsome that day didn't really help to reduce her anxiousness, when her heart was beating fast and hard all of a sudden. She wondered why that rowing boat was moving damn slow and took a longer time to arrive at the jetty.

Hugo watched the young princess before him. She was beautiful wearing a yellow floral printed sundress. The dress was slightly below knee length, exposing her slender, perfect shape legs. Her skin looked so delicate like a fine silk, smooth, flawless and tempting. He swallowed and cursed his sudden need to run his fingers on that soft skin. Hugo averted his eyes away, refused to let the forbidden sight stay on his mind, afraid it might haunt him every day and night. A beige straw hat adorned with a lilac ribbon perched on her head, accentuating her simplicity yet chic style. Her silky tresses dancing in the winds behind her shoulders in synchronize movements with the breeze's direction. She looked stunning. Hugo wondered if he was really looking at a human being or a nymph.

 _Perhaps, Goddess Callisto herself, whom the river had been named after, decided to pay me a visit in disguise of the avatar before my eyes._ Hugo smirked at his foolish mind. _Truly, this girl makes me stupid._

Callisto, which meant 'most beautiful' in Greek was really the perfect description of the young princess, who was now staring at him.

"Callisto." He murmured, unknowingly.

"What?" Asked Sofia in edgy voice, looking at the prince who was smirking at her. Unable to interpret the meaning of his smirk, she made her own assumption.

"Nothing."

"Oh, but I clearly heard you had said something. Pray tell..."

"I will say nothing, nor explain anything. Because you will only listen to something you want to listen."

"Are you telling me that I'm the one being pigheaded here?" Sofia jumped to her feet, as her anger built up.

Hugo smirked.

"I didn't imply as such. But, since you know better about your own temperament, I guess maybe it's right. I see that you are always making such a foolish assumption. Are you really stubborn or just plain stupid?" He intoned louder at the last two words.

At this point, the temperature in Sofia's pit of stomach reached its boiling point. Her body moved on its own accord as she absent-mindedly lunged forward toward Hugo, pointing her index finger at his chest. Hugo had also been standing up, towering over her and plastering his face with the most imperious expression he could muster.

"Look, Prince Hugo of Albuquerque." She said his title in a mocking tone. "I'm not to be blamed if you were the one who being the jerk all the time. I thought I knew you, but I was wrong. You are such an arrogant, pompous moron, the jerkiest of the jerk, complete dumb..."

Sofia was unable to finish her yell when the boat started to become unbalanced and tilted steeply to one side. They looked at each other in shocked and could barely register what was happening. Suddenly, a push of rough waves washed over them, turning the boat upside down and they were all fell into the water.

* * *

 **AN: Hello there, thank you very much that you have read this far. I would like to respond to a few reviews on the last chapter.**

SofiaxHugo Fan: Don't worry, I will 'cut' Hugo's hair to its original style in the later chapter. I agree his original hairstyle suited him better.  
STR2D3PO: Hugo was very arrogant and may act foolishly sometimes. I think, it's not easy for him to tell her he liked her in the middle of dance.  
Erika Adrienne Platina: I didn't know Hugo's eyes were dark green. According to Disney Wiki website, they were hazel. So, I'll just stick to that for this story.  
Luiz4200: Did you mean Elena of Avalor? Since I don't have a plan to include her into this story, so I just created another Elena. I guessed I like that name very much and just couldn't think of any other name.  
Fanfics craycray: I just made up that name. Usain Bolt had nothing to do with this story. Please, don't claim royalty from me, I don't get a penny from this story. LOL...

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: What's going on with these two? With all the unpleasant situations, how would they fall in love? Please give me a chapter for one more difficulty I have spared for them (I try to be cruel). After that, maybe I'll try to arrange a date for them. A real date... (If they behaved)**

 **REVIEW: Anything? Please do not hesitate to press the review button.**


	13. THE MYSTERIOUS SUITOR

**13\. THE MYSTERIOUS SUITOR**

Sofia sank into the bottom of the river and only saw blankness. In the middle of shock, she almost forgot that she had been able to swim until her body was swept further away by the strong stream of water. She struggled to float to the surface and tried to swim toward the river bank, but the flow in the middle of the river was stronger than she had expected. She was drifting away in the huge momentum of water current, and nothing much she could do about it except to hope for a miracle. Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her body and she was pulled by someone toward the river bank. A while later, she had been lying on the ground near the river bank. She was safe.

"Sofia, are you alright?" Someone was asking her. And that someone was Prince Hugo. She blinked. Sofia struggled to her feet only to be held back by Hugo.

"You are still weak, let me help you." Hugo held her on the upper arms to stabilize her body. "Are you alright?" He asked again, full of concern in his voice.

"Th...Thank you." She murmured under her breath, almost unheard. Hugo watched her throwing up and coughing badly to remove the excessive water from her lungs and she was breathing hard.

"Sofia..." Hugo started.

"Don't!" She snapped when her mind seemed to have recovered its initial state and remembered what had happened to both of them just before the fall.

Emotions are overwhelming her more than she could bear. Sofia took a step back when Hugo moved closer to her, still horrified, exasperated and exhausted from the whole ordeal. Her mind was foggy, unable to think straight and clear. Then, she turned to the opposite direction and ran away.

Sofia ran as fast as she could with the little energy, ignoring Hugo's shout calling her name. Not far ahead of her, she saw the jetty and the lodge, signifying she wasn't that far from the palace. Hesitating a bit, she stopped halfway in the busy area before her eyes caught the recognized footpath toward the palace which they had used that morning. She followed the footpath and continued running.

Meanwhile, the folk around the area were surprised to see a beautiful young lady dressed in finery ran frantically toward the palace's direction. The lady's sudden appearance drew a massive attention and they couldn't help but wondered what was happening to her to appear in such misery. Not far behind, they saw a nobleman was running after the lady, shouting and calling her name. They recognized him immediately as their prince.

"It's Prince Hugo!" Someone shouted.

The usually quiet place turned into a frenzy in no time when people, in this case, ladies especially, were shouting and screaming Prince Hugo's name. Some who were bolder jumped in his way and then hugging, gripping, groping and clinging to his body or clothes. They were all trying to speak to him at the same time, each of them competing for his attention.

Hugo bit back a groan. _Oh, not now!_

"Prince Hugo, you are so handsome!"

"My, this muscle of yours... Look delicious!"

"Prince Hugo, I love you!"

"Can you give me a kiss?"

As much as he detested that James of Enchancia, he detested fangirls the most. Especially the lunatic and fanatic ones, and in an emergency time like this. He remembered a few years ago, a fangirl tried to get into the palace by disguising herself as the daily maid and then snuck into his room just to see him! The worst part was he was just in his boxer at the time, for god sake! And the girl screamed at the top of her lungs upon seeing him in half-naked condition, not screaming in fright, but scream happily to be able to see his body. _Oh, why more and more girls have become perverted, these days?_ Not to mention that this year alone, they had one case of a fangirl committed suicide the moment announcement had been made that he and Axel were to choose a princess for the royal courting.

With difficulties, Hugo disentangled all the ladies from his person and clothes, and quickly left the place to resume with his run, much to the girls' disappointment. "Prince Hugo, wait up!" Shouted the girls.

 _They were just lucky for being women._  
 _If they were men, and trying to get in my way like that..._  
 _They will learn their unfortunate fate this instant._  
I will punish and teach them a lesson.  
 _And I will... I will..._

Hugo grumbled to himself about his fangirls.

Meanwhile, Sofia arrived at the palace gate almost breathless and fell to her knees. Luckily, the guards recognized her and rushed out to assist the princess and let her in even though she looked horrible, like an insane woman just fled from a mental hospital. A pretty insane woman, though.

But she refused to be assisted and insisted she could walk alone without any help. Extremely drained, Sofia decided to walk slowly to calm her breathing until she reached her chamber, secretly praying nobody else would catch her in such a disgraceful state. Unfortunately, she was not that lucky.

"Sofia?" She heard a familiar voice call her, upon reaching the main compound.

Sofia froze.

She looked up to see King Garrick staring at her with a questioning look. Amber and Axel who had arrived earlier were standing behind the King, looking quizzically at her but said nothing. Worse, Queen Eleanor was also there, watching her with a look of distaste on her beautiful face.

"Err, Your... Your Majesties..." She stammered.

King Garrick took in the girl's condition. She looked a complete mess with damp, disheveled hair. Her dress was still dripping wet, clung to her body like a second skin. She was shivering even in the mild breeze with pale lips and gritting her teeth against the cold.

"Sofia, I thought all of you went to a picnic? What actually had happened? Why are you alone?"

"We were. I wasn't alone. I was with Hugo."

"Then, where is he?" The king looked around. "Tell me what had he done?"

"N...Nothing."

"And why are you soaking wet?"

Sofia scared stiff. She didn't know how to answer those questions, because she knew the answer would lead to another question.

"Because we fell into the river." A masculine voice answered from behind her. Prince Hugo.

The king studied Hugo. He looked no better than Sofia. His princely suit was drenched wet and his shoulder length hair was damp and messy as heck, stringing down each side of his face where it had escaped the rubber band that held his low ponytail.

"Hugo, there you are. How could both of you fall into the river?"

Sofia was nervous and panic. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt ashamed of her quick temper and tantrum that caused the fiasco in the first place, but refused to blame it all to herself. She glared at Hugo, who was staring at her coldly. Actually, the glare and the stare were not so much threatening, but rather denial guilty looks.

Sofia looked up searching for Amber, as if wanted to apologize to her sister for letting her down, for jeopardizing her courting chance with Axel and for causing such embarrassment to their family. She caught Amber's eyes, expected to see anger or disappointment in them but she only found sympathy and empathy that made her feel even worse, made her angry and couldn't forgive herself. Sofia stood there slouching with her shoulders slumped dejectedly looking just like a prisoner awaiting execution while Hugo cast his eyes downward, but kept his chin up and maintained his shoulders straight and squared.

 _How could this guy remain calm and looked arrogant even in this situation?_ Sofia mused.

"It was an accident." Answered Hugo.

"Explain!" Demanded the king.

"The winds and waves were strong and rough. The boat became unstable, and we fell." Hugo told him nonchalantly, leaving the part about their squabble.

The king's eyes bore into Hugo's, trying to sense any deceit on that face but failed to find any. Finally, he sighed.

"Very well. Sofia, go back to your chamber and change your clothes. I do not want you to catch cold or become sick." Said the king concernedly.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Sofia quickly took off from the unpleasant situation, did not dare spare a glance to the other royals.

King Garrick watched Sofia went away and then turned to look sternly at Hugo. "I do not take this matter lightly. If I ever found out what had happened today was due to your foolishness, be ready to face the consequences." Threatened the King.

Hugo sighed. He bowed to the king and went off.

 **TUSoPS**

Everyone in the Enchancia's castle was very busy as they would celebrate Sofia's eighteen birthday, tonight. She wished to have just a simple birthday party with only family and close friends, but King Roland insisted on having a grand birthday celebration because he thought that reaching the age of eighteen was something special. She stood in front of the mirror, trying on the dress specially designed by Madame Collette, the royal seamstress for her birthday party. She rolled her eyes to see how extravagantly the lady in the mirror was dressed.

 _Ugh, this was what would happen if you let Amber decide on the dress_ , Sofia thought. Somehow she felt the dress was overly decorated and not to her style. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. Turning round, Sofia saw her mother stood in the doorway.

"Well, don't you look beautiful?" Queen Miranda walked towards her, smiling. The Queen approached her daughter and looking at her proudly.

Queen Miranda looked a little hesitant. "Sofia, as agreed by the Enchancia's court and your father, you must choose your suitor tonight. They are a few kings, princes and nobles from our neighboring kingdoms and our allies have already confirmed their attendance and looking forward to meeting you personally."

"Mom, do I really have to choose a suitor this way? I barely know them." Sofia let out a heavy sighed and felt her cheeks burn. Queen Miranda giggled, but gave no further comment. "I thought I would marry someone I love. Someone I could respect and would accept me just the way I am and makes me happy."

"My dear, I have a hunch that you would meet someone very special, tonight. Someone meant for you that will live happily ever after with you."

Sofia stared at her mother's grinning face. "Mom, stop lying. Life isn't a fairytale and a make-believe story. I'm not a child anymore to believe such nonsense." Sofia sighed, slightly annoyed with her mother's optimist attitude. "I don't want any royal nor someone wealthy. I'm looking for..." She closed her eyes and her voice became softer at this point onwards. "Someone who could make me lost when I look into his eyes. Someone who could brighten my day with his smile and someone that creates music in my heart just by whispering my name lovingly."

"Sofia, life is full of surprises. Sometimes, what you are looking for comes when you are not looking at all. Always believe something wonderful is going to happen." Queen Miranda smiled. "Good luck and see you at the ball, dear." She kissed her daughter's cheek and left the room.

Sofia quickly finished brushing her hair, made a small touch up and put on a glittering silver mask for her masquerade birthday ball.

 _Heaven, how to choose a suitor if I cannot see their face? What a brilliant idea, geez... Amber._

Everyone cheered and applauded as Sofia made her grand entrance into the ballroom. She looked incredibly beautiful and stunning even part of her face had been hidden under the half face traditional Venetian mask. After the cake cutting and the candles blow out ceremony, she made a simple wish and walked gracefully towards the dance floor where her suitors were waiting for her.

Sofia took a glimpse at the elegantly dressed gentlemen around her who were mostly princes, nobles and a few young kings. The crowd parted and made way for her as she moved forward and briefly scanning the suitors. She could recognize a few of them by looking at their figure shape, hair and facial features. Honestly, she was surprised to see one or two princes from the RPA had been interested in becoming her suitor. Suddenly, she saw someone looked awfully familiar.

"James? What are you doing here?" Sofia was surprised.

James was about to answer her when the string quartet chose that moment to play the music. James took her hand gently into his own and slipped another hand onto her waist as they began to waltz around.

"What do you think I was doing here?"

Sofia laughed. "Don't tell me you are scaring off my suitors."

James smiled. "Actually, that's what I intend to do."

"Crazy, possessive James..." Sofia muttered. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because they are all not good enough for you." Replied James in a serious tone that made Sofia's smile faltered a bit, thinking about his words. "My beautiful princess should only choose the best."

They spun gracefully.

"And do you have any idea as to who may be the best suitor for me?" Sofia raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he is close to you all this while. Closer than you even realized." James looked at her but only saw confusion on that face. "Sofia, you look breathtaking, as ever." James decided to change the topic.

Before Sofia could say anything, the music ended there and James had to retreat to pass the next dance to another suitor.

Then, Sofia found herself looking at... Prince Axel?

"Hello, my beautiful Princess Sofia." Axel kissed her hand. The music started again and the new waltz began.

"Hello, Axel. Uh, what are you doing here, standing amongst my suitors? Where is Amber?"

"Amber? Well, I'm sure you know that she doesn't love me." Sofia saw a somber expression flicked briefly across his handsome face. She couldn't help but pity him.

"Did... Did she tell you that?"

"No. She never tells me anything. Most probably, I am the last person in the world to know anything from her." He closed his eyes as if regretting his fate. "And I know Amber loves that idiot brother of mine." He said sullenly.

"Axel, look, I'm sorry for what happened-"

"Nope. Do not apologize. I've decided to forget Amber and court you instead. I would like to be your suitor, Princess Sofia. I'm sure we will be a perfect couple."

"What?!" Sofia squeaked. She watched Axel grinning stupidly.

The music ended and played again and again, from one suitor after another, but Sofia still had not found her right suitor. Her husband to be. She was desperate. Suddenly, she saw a gentleman standing elegantly at the very back of the crowd. Despite standing in the last row, Sofia could still see him as he most probably the tallest suitor in the room.

She walked towards the gentleman. The crowd parted. Now Sofia could see him clearly. He was a hunky guy with a nice body that would make every woman on the planet drool. He bowed and held his hand out when Sofia stopped in front of him.

She placed her hand into his. A sudden jolt of sensation flickered through her hand as a result of the touch. It was faint and fast like a distant lightning, but it was there.

 _He was the only one who able to produce such a tingling sensation to me._

Sofia looked up at her suitor. He was wearing a shimmering black mask that covered the entire face excepted eyes and mouth. She was a bit disappointed. There was no way she could see his face and got the clue how he may look like. Judging from his figure and his poise and his dance, he was every bit a graceful. He twirled her body in an elegant motion and lifted her up effortlessly like lifting a feather, as they changed the dance steps.

 _God, he dances to perfection. Who is he?_

And then, his eyes. They were glistening like eddying snow dancing in the air during the early winter, but also burning with emotions like a brilliant sun on the horizon during the middle summer. Sofia found her eyes drawn to his like metals attracted to a powerful magnet. Unwilling to look anywhere, not wanting to see any other, happy to be lost in those charming pools and refused to find their way out.

 _(I'm looking for someone who could make me lost when I look into his eyes)._ Sofia startled as the conversation she had with her mother crept into her mind.

"Princess Sofia." He whispered softly into her ear. It was the most gentle sound she ever heard. Sofia felt something inside her heart swaying and doing a weird dance.

 _(I'm looking for someone that creates music in my heart just by whispering my name lovingly)._ Sofia surprised.

"Princess Sofia of Enchancia, I offer myself to be your suitor, your future husband." He was staring down into her eyes. "I'm not a king nor a crown prince, I'm just a mere prince. I could not give you a throne and make you a queen, but I promise you will be my queen, forever, the one and only."

Sofia found her eyes gazing at his lips as he said the sweet speech. They were not pale or dark as what they looked on some men. By contrast, they bore the faintest shade of red that colored naturally on the fine two piece of skin, as if representing his other excellent features hidden under that mask.

Sofia blushed furiously when she noticed the prince had caught her gaze. But then he smiled. A genuine smile that was glistening his eyes further and warming his molten gaze to a few degrees higher. A smile that made her smile.

 _(I'm looking for someone who could brighten my day with his smile). So_ fia almost gasped. Almost. _Could he be the one?_

 _"_ Sofia... Will you be my queen, lover and forever soulmate?"

 _"_ Yes..." She looked up to stare into his eyes. "Yes, Yes!"

Then he crashed his lips on hers. The kiss was gentle and sweet. And Sofia tasted heaven, for the first time.

All living beings in the Enchancia's castle cheered and celebrated for Princess Sofia. Sofia held her hand up and touched the prince's mask. She ran her fingers tenderly across the mask and stopped as her index finger reached the corner of his upper lip. She saw his lips twitched and curled into a sweet smile. She and the prince were holding hands, waiting to take off the masks and reveal their faces when the big tower clock struck twelve in about five seconds.

Ding! "Five." The guests cheered, and the countdown began.

Ding! "Four."

Ding! "Three."

Ding! "Two."

Ding! "One!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PRINCESS SOFIA!"

Unfortunately, Lucky Angel seemed to be absent from the party as at that very second the entire castle was blacked out and Sofia could not see anything except pitch blackness. The situation was worse than she had ever imagined when she did not hear any voices nor music as everything went deathly silent. Movements around her seemed to have ceased as if the earth had decided to stand still. She was panicked and did not understand what was happening. Suddenly, she remembered she was no longer holding hands with the prince, her suitor.

"Prince?" Sofia called.

"Are you here with me?" No answer. In the darkness, she held out her hands in her effort to touch the prince who had been standing by her just seconds ago, but could not find him. She could not find anybody. She was actually alone.

"Prince, where are you?" She cried out.

"Prince! Don't leave me!" She hollered.

"Prince!" She was sad and despaired. Afraid and shocked.

 _If this was a joke, please, it's not funny!_

 _Where is everybody? Where is he? I don't know his name! Heck, I don't even know who he is and how he looks like._

"Prince! Don't leave me alone!" She screamed in sorrow.

"Prince!"

Beads of sweat formed on her temples and tears flowed down her cheeks as she overwhelmed with a huge mass of emotions. Sofia felt someone held her shoulders to calm her. She also felt someone touch her cheeks and shook her body.

"Princess Sofia!" It was Scarlet's voice.

"Princess Sofia, you're dreaming! Wake up."

"Sofia, what happened to you? Come on, it's just a dream! Open your eyes." It was Amber's voice.

Sofia opened her eyes. She saw her handmaid Scarlet and Amber were sitting on the bed, both looking down at her.

"Hey, what did you dream of, to be screaming out like that?" Asked Amber.

"Where is the prince?" Asked Sofia again, disoriented.

"What prince?"

"The prince, my suitor?" Told Sofia.

Amber sighed. "Sofia, you were dreaming. There's no prince or suitor here."

Sofia blinked. She looked around her. It had taken a moment before she noticed she was in her chamber in the Kingdom of Albuquerque, not in a certain ballroom in Enchancia.

"You know, it's just 3 a.m. You should go back to sleep. We'll have quite an eventful day, today." Amber pointed out. Tucked in Sofia like a big sister would do, she then looked over her shoulder to speak to another person in the room. "Thanks, you two for coming down here. Nothing to be worried about. She just had a nightmare. She's okay now."

Sofia stretched her neck to follow Amber's direction of gaze and for the first time, she noticed two unwanted guests standing at the corner of the room. Princes Axel and Hugo. They were looking at her concernedly, just like a father over a sick child.

She remembered her dreams about Prince Axel wanted to court her and became her suitor. She flushed brightly.

 _I should have known, it was just a stupid dream._

Her eyes then darted to Hugo. For the first time, even in the dim lit room, she noted how tall Prince Hugo is. He is obviously much taller than Axel and even taller than James. Sofia saw the corner of Hugo's lips twitched and curled into a small smile. No, into a smirk.

 _He must have been laughing at me._ Sofia mentally groaned. Hugo somehow reminded her of the prince, her chosen suitor. She cringed.

Suddenly, something dawned on her. _Wait, how long have they been there? Did they hear me screeching out for the prince and mentioning something about the suitor? Damn, they sure did. God..._

Sofia felt every layer of skin on her face was scorching. She wanted to slide under the sheet and cover her crimson face from everybody. That very moment, she wished to any star who pitied her would grant her some magic, so she could dig a hole out of thin air and go into hiding or at least make herself disappear. Now Sofia was positive that she could die from embarrassment.

* * *

 **AN: The first section was a bit tensed, so I decided to lighten up the mood in the second section with a bit of romance even it was just a dream. Had anyone ever been kissed like that in a dream? :D**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: Next chapter is the last predicament between the two. I need that scene since it would determine Queen Eleanor's opinion on Sofia. Still the stubborn Sofia and the arrogant Hugo. (I shook my head). Next chapter is the turning point to the next phase of their relationship. Do not miss it!**

 **REVIEW: I wonder where have the reviewers been? Are they lost in Hugo's charming eyes?**


	14. THE PREDICAMENT

**14\. THE PREDICAMENT**

"That commoner princess really disgusts me with her fake sweet innocence and ungraceful behavior." Spat Queen Eleanor. Her elegant eyebrows were lowered and pinching together while her nose wrinkled instinctively, in agreement with her words.

Duke Alexis narrowed his eyes. "What had she done, this time?"

Queen Eleanor and her favorite Duke were having tea at one of the Queen's private guest rooms. She had purposely summoned the Duke to the palace just to discuss the issue she considered crucial and this time, it's about a certain princess who had been disturbing her mind recently.

"Oh, she is a professional actress I must say. A natural seductress. I bet every man in the palace is now infatuated with her so called innocent beauty. Not to say my boy, even the King is stupidly obsessed with her. She can do no wrong in the King's eyes." Queen Eleanor was fuming. She gulped her tea disappointedly, clearly unpleased with the whole situation.

Duke Alexis snorted. "She definitely follows her mother's footstep, that filthy commoner Queen. I don't know what had King Rolland seen in her." Duke Alexis was encouraging the fire in the Queen's stomach. "Have you ever met that bitch?"

"I...I saw her several times in the Inter-Kingdoms meetings and the Annual First Lady Conference, but we never spoke to each other." Queen Eleanor looked squarely at Duke Alexis, as if what she was going to say next was important. "And she is very beautiful."

Duke Alexis just shrugged his shoulders. "More beautiful than you?" Asked the Duke. "I don't believe a poor village woman like her may possess such a beauty. I heard she was only a cobbler before King Rolland made her his queen and I don't understand why King Rolland would marry a lowly commoner like her."

The Duke grabbed a cup with gold hand and edges, sipped his tea, enjoying for a moment its rich flavors and aromas before continuing the getting-more-interesting conversation. "And now, her daughter is here. Like her mother, she is apparently trying to force her way into marrying a royal, to remain in the circle of high status. In this case, the girl's target is your son, Prince Hugo." Duke Alexis proudly donated his two cents of opinion, inwardly happy to be getting the Queen's undivided attention.

Queen Eleanor scoffed. "Like I would allow that to happen right before my eyes! She can only marry my son in her dream. But what should I do to ward her off of my son?"

"You must proceed with your previous plan, to invite Princess Clio coming over here."

"But, that plan had been foiled by the King."

"You have to make it succeed, one way or another. Think about it, if Prince Hugo were to marry Princess Clio, he would become a future king. We know Princess Clio is the heir to the throne. "And..." Duke Alexis paused, for more dramatic effect and looked at the Queen intently. "You don't have to wait for the Crown Prince Honorable Match between Prince Hugo and your stepson Prince Axel, to decide who is going to be the Crown Prince."

The Crown Prince Honorable Match is a contest between two or more heirs to the throne to compete for the right to become the Crown Prince. It's a tradition for the Kingdom of Albuquerque to select the Crown Prince in the match rather than taking the eldest son as the heir like what widely practiced by most of the other kingdoms. This match is only being held in a situation when the king has more than one son eligible for the throne. In the match, the Crown Prince candidates need to prove their strength and worthy by defeating the other in a combat battle in front of the King, the Council members, and the subjects. The sole winner will then be pronounced the Crown Prince of Albuquerque, and the heir to the throne.

Queen Eleanor seemed to have lost in deep thinking, but the Duke's voice broke the silence and scattered her train of thoughts away. "It's not that I doubt Prince Hugo's capability to defeat Prince Axel in the match to become the Crown Prince. But, why choose the harder route to make Hugo a king if we can obtain the same outcome in a simpler way?" Said the Duke.

Queen Eleanor rubbed her temples. "This is an issue I'd rather discuss another day. But, maybe you're right. Hugo will become king if he marries Princess Clio. Unfortunately, as you knew, the King had tried to overwrite the Council meeting's decision and ordered the courtship invitation letter for Princess Clio to be held back. This includes all other invitations for the Princess."

Duke Alexis mused for awhile. "Yes, your husband is an expert in complicating things further." He sneered. "If we can't get Princess Clio, perhaps you could invite other prominent princesses such as Princess Vivian, Princess Zooey, Princess Maya or Countess Luciana. They are all the heirs to the throne."

"Countess Luciana?" Queen Eleanor frowned. "Never heard of her."

"Oh, yes. Countess Luciana of The Great Kingdom of Edenlande."

"The Great Kingdom of Edenlande?" Queen Eleanor was suddenly intrigued.

Their intense conversation was interrupted by a maid who came into the room to refill the teacups and brought hot cookies freshly baked from the kitchen. She poured the tea uncomfortably with a shaky hand under the glowering stare of the duke, while the Queen looked not in a good mood either. The maid scurried off immediately once finished her job, apparently noticing the stressful atmosphere enveloping the small private area.

"If she is only a Countess, how is it possible she becomes the heir to the throne?" Queen Eleanor's curiosity soared with this piece of information.

"Well, she is not the heir, yet. But, as you know, King Stephen The Great has no heir since the passing of his son, the Crown Prince many years ago. The King is getting very old, and would be unfit to rule the kingdom in a few years to come. There were rumors that his Council has been forcing him to name the heir and eventually pass the throne to his closest relative, who happens to be Countess Luciana. Explained the Duke thoroughly.

"Oh yes, now I remember that the Edenlande's Crown Prince died at a young age. We were quite close and I used to make the Palace of Edenlande my second home... Long ago." Said the Queen softly.

"The media loves to speculate and they made the Countess major headlines in the news a few weeks ago about she is to be the future monarch of Edenlande. How come you do not know, milady?" Duke Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"I was busy with the whole Axel and Hugo's courtship matter back to back with the Annual Spring Festival. I barely have time for myself now, what more to indulge in the other kingdom's issue."

"Edenlande is not just any kingdom. It is an empire, as a matter of fact. The Great Kingdom of Edenlande is the richest kingdom in the world with the greatest army. They can conquer Albuquerque just in a blink of an eye. Some say, it's civilization is greater than that of Babylon, Spartan and Persian Empires. But its monarch refused to be addressed as Emperor or Empress since they have used the title King or Queen for centuries. Thus, Edenlande is called the Great Kingdom instead of as an Empire as it supposed to be referred as. Anybody who becomes king or queen of that kingdom will hold a great power that may cause significant political changes that could affect all the other kingdoms, including Albuquerque." Stressed Duke Alexis. He cleared his throat. "So, shall we invite her? Countess Luciana is truly a catch. It's about time to forge a new alliance with the most powerful future Queen in the world." Duke Alexis smiled.

Queen Eleanor sighed. "Probably it's a good idea. Do what you must, as so long as my son would not fall for that girl's trap. And we should also keep a close eye on what's happening in Edenlande. A stronger tie must be established with their future monarch for the benefits of Albuquerque."

The Duke nodded and bowed.

"But for the time being, I want you to bring your daughter, Lady Ariana to the palace. I want her to distract Hugo's attention from the shameless girl." The queen added before leaving the room.

Duke Alexis hid his smirk.

 **TUSoPS**

The main highlight of the day was the full rehearsal of the Spring Festival, which the actual celebration would take place in four days more. Grand floral parade, street shows and hootenanny were among popular events in the festival but for that day, they would do the rehearsal on the parade and street dance only.

The parade and the street performances would take place at the same time. The dancers and musicians, as well as the flower floats, would start their journey from the palace compounds and moved along the Albuquerque's main roads heading towards their final destination at Grand Coliseum, located at the city center. A participation of 12 colorful floats, representing all Albuquerque's states and provinces partaking in the event. The order of the day was 'Colors of Love,' which was the theme of the festival.

The floats would be designed beautifully and be accompanied by marching bands, the street dancers and performers. The entourage of participants who are to accompany the floats will be in costumes of creatures and flowers of nature such as ladybirds, dragonflies, sunflowers, butterflies, flower bearers among others. With the festival had been anticipated to attract thousands of tourists, locally and internationally, it was undoubtedly would be a parade of great grandeur.

Princess Sofia had been briefed about her role in the festival by the event planner. As the guest of honor, she would be sitting on the VIP's flower float, which was the last float to leave the palace and also the last to enter the Coliseum, where all the other guests including the King and Queen would have been waiting. After that, she will be invited to the main stage to deliver the prizes and trophies to the winner of the most beautiful flower floats, the most unique float, the best performance and the best costume.

All the participants were ready to start their journey for the final rehearsal and were waiting for the cue from the event organizer to start moving in staggered order. She saw the other royals like Prince Axel, Princess Amber, Prince Victor and Princess Elena would also ride on the floats but obviously not on the same float with her. She felt a little disappointed because had to ride the float along with strangers, most of them are the flower bearers and costumed creatures who were too shy to speak to a royal like her. It's not that she has never been through to such events but it will be nice having someone known to talk to and to share the experience.

Just when her float was about to move after getting the cue from the organizer, a familiar tall prince came to stand by her, ready to hop onto the same float. Sofia frown and cast a contemplative look at Hugo's way. She still remembered, the last time they travel together, problems happened.

 _Oh no, not him again! This guy really is a walking disaster._ She smothered a sigh and tried very best not to glare at the said prince.

Unrealized any of her predicaments or he just pretended not to realize anything, Hugo offered her his arm which she took it hesitantly and allowed herself to be assisted onto the float.

Sofia wore a royal blue, tall pleated maxi dress with long sleeves and lace inserts with embellished waist and a fancy cocktail hat perched on the side of her head to complete the style. Surprisingly, Hugo wore a three-piece suit of the same color that made them just like a matching couple. They glanced at each other for a second, both noticing their same color outfit but neither utter a word. Prince Hugo's popularity was evidenced by the endless screaming from the girls who were lining up along the road to watch the rehearsal and caught a glimpse of the devilishly handsome prince. Sofia felt like wanting to cover her ears from the deafening screams of thousands of the fans present. Sure he was a bit of an arrogant asshole, but Sofia had to admit that no one could hold a candle to Hugo's physical perfection. Shaking her head and dismissing the surprisingly lustful thought that unexpectedly entered her mind, Sofia waved her hand gracefully and smiled at the crowds. She too not poor from receiving massive attention from the crowds, especially young men who gawking and gaping at her in admiration, stunned by her beauty. Some even tried their way to rush and climb the float to touch her or give her flowers, making the horse guards who accompanied their floats extremely busy to keep the situation under control.

The entire journey, Sofia had to be standing close to Hugo because she was afraid of slipping or worse, fall from the unstable float due to the bumpy ride and had reluctantly kept a hand to his arm. Meanwhile, Hugo was putting up an indifference facade, as if having a gorgeous girl by his side was a normal thing or simply a mandatory rule by being a prince. His fan girls watched in envy as Hugo snaked an arm around Sofia's waist possessively, which helped a lot in stabilizing her balance on the float since she was wearing high heels. She couldn't help but secretly grateful for this little aid, though she believed he did that more for his entertainment rather than her sake.

They were standing so close together, waving happily at the crowds like a loving couple. It was as if, the float they were riding on was not meant to showcase flowers, but to introduce his betrothed to the public. But neither of them noticed it. Overall, the Albuquerque's subjects were very pleased about getting the chance to see Prince Hugo and Princess Sofia in person and they agreed that the two made a beautiful couple and complemented each other perfectly.

The visit to Albuquerque this time was totally worth it. Sofia was content that she managed to see the city of Albuquerque at a closer look, both through the ground road and waterway. She wondered how it might look like from the above.

"You should see Albuquerque from the sky. It's more beautiful." Said Hugo suddenly, breaking her little musing.

Sofia looked at him, slightly surprised. _I was just thinking of it._ _He could read other people's mind or what?_

"Oh, I'd love to! Hopefully, Princess Elena or Prince Victor would be willing to show me around." She grinned.

"Hm, maybe I can help. I can bring you around to see our many attractions." Said Hugo, not looking at her but looking straight ahead with a façade of indifference, made Sofia wondered if she had heard it right.

Sofia looked at Hugo incredulously. Just a few days ago he was complaining to his father about having to chaperone her, and now here he was almost gladly offering to bring her around to see Albuquerque. She stared at him suspiciously.

 _Just what he was thinking, actually? Did he get up on the wrong side of the bed, today? Or he just had a screw loose?_ She remembered the troublesome and mischievous boy she once knew back then in the RPA. _I think, he was up to something._ Sofia decided.

She saw Hugo flicked his eyes her way in an unreadable expression, waiting for her answer.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She said firmly.

"So be it." Was Hugo curt reply. Sofia watched as his expression darkened for a split second and she swore she could practically hear the disappointment in his voice.

 _Was he disappointed?_ Sofia thought. _The ice prince was actually disappointed?_

 _Whoaa.. This can be the biggest news of the year. But, why did he feel disappointed? Oh, sure... He was very much used to getting things he wanted and had never been denied of anything in his life._

 _It must be very painful and insulting for him to be rejected even for a small thing like that. He... the most handsome prince in Albuquerque, no, on earth... had been rejected by a mere princess from Enchancia, especially when he was the one offering the favored._

 _Oh, how good that really sounded!_ Sofia sneered.

But the ice prince was quite a good actor, as well. He gave her a smile, one that was confident and casual as if mocking her, telling her, it was she that would suffer the biggest loss by rejecting him. Hugo then removed his hand from her waist and Sofia watched as he turned his body away from her arrogantly, as if he could get plague infection just by touching her, when what he did the entire journey was clinging to her body.

Sofia's neutral expression turned into a scowl and she snorted. She always thought James was arrogant. But, his arrogance was nothing compared to the man in front of her. And for the second time in a day, she was glad she had made a right decision by turning down his offer just now.

 _Stupid, arrogant, pompous jerk!_ She cursed inwardly and was seething at Hugo's annoying display.

Luckily, the boring journey had not been very long as a few minutes later, their float finally arrived at the Coliseum, where all the audience had already been waiting for them. The king had not attended the rehearsal, but the queen was seen sitting in the Royal VIP grand plaza, together with some other royals and important nobles. She was adamant to be present in the rehearsal to make sure it ran smoothly and that everything had been carried out as planned.

Being a gentleman he was, Hugo gently grasped Sofia's hand to assist her stepping down the float, which caught her by surprise, despite their earlier silent fight.

"Let me help you." He murmured.

They stared at each other for a moment, in a strange expression or more like a confusion on their faces before Sofia broke her eyes away. Hugo waited patiently as Sofia arranged her dress around her hips and carefully stepped her high heels onto the ground. Then, she pulled her hand out of his warm grasp and started to walk toward the VIP area to join the other royals, after tossing Hugo an irritated look. All the time of walking, she couldn't help thinking about Hugo's demeanor.

 _What was it about this guy?_

 _One time he was warm and full of affection, but a second later, he was cold and bitter. And then, he showed his concern and gentleness all of a sudden._

 _Was he a physco or mentally unstable, or just likes to physco others?_

 _Or maybe he was just a heartless?_

At the same time, a horsed-guard of their entourage was unable to control his horse that was not happy with people pushing their way and flocked around Sofia and Hugo's float. It snorted and whined to show its stress and anger. The horse managed to stand up on his back legs, threw its guard off of his back and tried to run away from the uncomfortable situation. Sofia was too busy with her endless train of thoughts and didn't see the horse was running fast in her direction. Worse, she hadn't even heard Hugo was shouting and calling her name to warn her about the danger until she felt someone grabbed the back of her dress and yanked her backward that made her almost fell on her back. She let out an "aaagh" sound in her shock and luckily, she had not landed on the ground but someone's chest instead, and that someone was Hugo. She stared at Hugo who was mumbling something about a stupid horse and then asking her whether she was alright. Sofia then looked at the strip of her dress in Hugo's fist in horror. He had ripped it off when he jerked her just now. Her cheek grew warm as it registered in her mind what had just happened and noticed that her back was laid bare, exposing the back of her red lace bra. Everything went very fast and before Sofia's mind could think properly, her hand had moved on its own accord.

She slapped Hugo. Hard.

There were collective gasps from the crowd who were shocked by the incident. At that moment, all the movements and sounds seemed to have ceased and a deep silence fell upon all the people in the Coliseum. Queen Eleanor raised her elegant eyebrow as she and the rest of people looked on at the couple in disbelief. Amber covered her mouth to stifle a gasp, the other royals and nobles were gaping and dumbstruck. Duke Alexis especially, was smirking in triumph as if what had happened just proved how right he was all along. A prince had been slapped in public? Oh, that was so disrespectful and insolent!

Hugo rubbed his cheek as the muscles in his face tightened. Sofia had instinctively slapped him hard enough that her fingerprints lingered on his skin. He too was astounded by Sofia's unexpected reaction. Too shocked that he couldn't even move an inch from his current position.

 _Hell, what did I do to deserve this_ _?_ He thought.

 _I was the one who saved the damsel in distress here._

 _Does she hate me so much that whatever I did displease her?_

Hugo just watched as Sofia pulled herself out of his hold and then ran frantically to the VIP's private room at the corner of the Coliseum. He rubbed his temples in outrage and fought back a groan of frustration with what had been happened.

 _God, she has changed so much! She no longer the innocent and kind girl I once knew back then._

 **TUSoPS**

Sofia was lying in her bed and had tossed uncomfortably for hours. A stream of moonlight filtered through the window bathed her body with its luminous paleness, roughly giving her idea of how late the time had been. The incident occurred earlier this morning kept reeling in her mind non-stop, as she tried to understand her action of slapping Prince Hugo in public. Sofia was terrified. Really terrified. She didn't know what spirit had possessed her to do such action. She had caused so much trouble and wreaked havoc within just three days of her stay in Albuquerque. Of course, Hugo had been an annoying jackass the entire morning during the rehearsal but he had also been very nice to her. Again, to slap a prince in public when she was the guest in his palace was an action beyond imagination by anyone. Was it considered a treason? Would she be sentenced to death for such a crime? Honestly, Sofia didn't know. What she knew that she was screwed! Worse, she just made a good fool of herself with her foolish act when what Hugo actually did was saved her. He saved her damned life for crying out loud! Came to think of that, Sofia suddenly remembered that it was the same prince that saved her life when she had almost drowned in the Callisto River. In fact, he had saved her life twice! He was her savior. Sofia felt guilty and ashamed. This was one of the days she wished she had never been born into the world from the beginning, so that she would have never made this stupid mistake.

And Amber was mad at her. She was furious. Sofia was sure her other friends like Axel, Victor and Elena would feel the same and she dared not to think about it further. Not more than an hour ago, her sister had been banging on her door and dashed into her room demanding an explanation from her for her action. Sofia had never seen her sister that angry. After sending Scarlett out of the room, Amber had been yelling and shouting at her for what seemed like an eternity. For the first time in her life, Sofia scared her sister. Amber scared the hell out of her worse than she feared the Angel of Death, who ready to take her last breath. Amber said her action could shake the strong relationship of Enchancia and Albuquerque which Sofia couldn't agree more, inwardly. Hell, Amber even accused her of trying to ruin her courtship with Axel by acting irrationally, before the proud princess stomped off and then slammed her door.

 _What a despicable accusation!_ Sofia fumed and rubbed her temples. _Hey, I thought she didn't love Axel?_

Speaking about Scarlett, she suddenly remembered the untouched food on the table. Not ready to face anyone, she had been hiding in the chamber the entire afternoon like a scaredy cat and had ordered her maid to prepare the dinner privately in her chamber. But now she wasn't in the mood to eat, so she would better just ask her to clear up the table.

 _Scarlett!_ She called but strangely, her voice was hoarse and any sound barely came out.

 _Scarlett!_ She called one more time, but her voice failed her again. She couldn't even hear her own voice. Sofia terrified. _What the heck is happening?_

"You have lost your voice." Someone answered from behind her back. Sofia turned and saw a beautiful young maiden standing in the middle of the chamber, staring at her.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Sofia was eyeing the beautiful princess who dressed in a mustard elegant ball gown suspiciously.

The princess just smiled before darted her eyes on the book lying helplessly on her bed. Ignoring her, she read the title of the book. "Arthurian Legend: The Love Story of King Arthur and Queen Guenevere. Hm, a good choice for reading, I must say." She commented.

Sofia covered her mouth in surprise. _Belle? The beauty and the Beast?_

Belle just nodded, clearly indicating that she could read her mind, even though Sofia had not been able to vocalize her thought.

"Sofia, I'm sorry to tell you that your amulet has cursed you for the injustice you had done to Prince Hugo." Belle told her. "As the wearer of the amulet, you should know that with each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or a curse." She stated the obvious.

Sofia only nodded.

"Sofia, don't let prejudice seals your logic and rational thought. Never let it contaminates your pure heart and instills hatred in your soul. You must open your mind and overcome your prejudice towards others, only then you could see the beauty in their heart." Said Belle, her voice was soft and angelic but firm.

She smiled and put a hand on Sofia's shoulder. "Should I choose to remain prejudiced, I could never fall in love with the Beast who turned out to be my prince charming and saved a kingdom that had been cursed. Sometimes, what is essential is invisible to the eye. It is only with the heart that one can see rightly."

Sofia could only gape at Belle as if trying very hard to digest her message.

"Sofia, I'm sorry that I must tell you this. If Prince Hugo doesn't truly forgive you, you'll remain mute forever in your life." Belle now was standing right in front of her and stared deeply into her eyes.

 _What! Is that true?_ Sofia was surprised. Did she hear it right? Sofia looked at the place Belle had been standing a second ago, but no one was there. She had disappeared.

Sofia felt like wanted to cry. It's all her fault for what had been happened and she only had herself to be blamed. Since when she had been a very cold hearted person and being prejudiced to others? Where had all her kindness gone? Worse, she couldn't even see the goodness in others, the kindness and concern that Hugo had given to her. Sofia realized she had not been herself these few days and that she must do something to right the wrong. To correct her own mistake.

 _I want to apologize to Hugo but how? I don't have voice, I can't even speak..._

Sofia paced back and forth across the room, deep in thought.

 _I need to apologize..._

 _I need to apologize..._

 _I need to apologize..._

Finally, Sofia grabbed a pen, a piece of paper and wrote down a message.

 ** _Prince Hugo,_**

 ** _I'm terribly sorry. I really must apologize. I regret my action and shouldn't have done that. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._**

 ** _Sofia._**

Sofia read her own message a couple of times. Feeling satisfied, she folded the paper neatly in half and went out to search for Prince Hugo. She stumbled upon Scarlett, who just entered the chamber with a bouquet of fresh flowers to replace the old ones in the vase on the table. She looked at her lady in puzzled as the princess suddenly went out of the room after hiding in the chamber the whole day.

Sofia walked upstairs towards the royal family's floor and heading to the Prince Hugo's chamber. In the vicinity, she saw her personal guard following her at a distance as a safety measure, only to be ignored by the princess. She had a more important matter in hand, to say sorry and to get her voice back! She arrived at his chamber, standing for a few minutes in front of the door in hesitant, all the while disregarding two Albuquerque's personal guards who were eyeing her with a questioning look.

She took a deep breath and knocked the door. No answer. She tried again. This time, she heard a slight rustling and shuffling sounds from the inside of the chamber and after that, the door was burst opened. And then, a pair of intense, penetrating eyes were staring at her that made her heart and soul trembled.

 _Ugh, Prince Hugo?_

* * *

 **AN: Hello guys, I'm very sorry for taking forever to release this chapter. My life is truly a hectic since the past few weeks because I have to take care of my new house renovation and I also will be relocating to another state in the next two months. The busyness affected my adrenaline and I couldn't even write a word because of that. But, the messages/reviews from you reminded me of my obligation to this story. So, here I gave a longer chapter for you - 5K+ words for a chapter, one of the longest chapters (I must be crazy). I hope you didn't yawn while reading or I would feel hurt. Hehe... :D  
**

 **About this story:**

 **1) I made Axel as Hugo's half brother in this story. He is King Garrick's son with his late queen. (While Hugo and Victor are King Garrick and Queen Eleanor's sons). Actually, I've always wondered why Axel and Hugo have a big age** ** **difference and** different hair color, I just manipulated the fact a bit to suit it with my story.  
**

 **2) Axel is NOT the Crown Prince in this story. I made it as such because I plan a 'Battle For The Crown' between Axel and Hugo in a later chapter.  
**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: Will Sofia get her forgiveness from Hugo? She'd better work hard for it or else she would be a mute forever! The themes for the next chapter are ROMANCE and ROMANCE and ROMANCE. (At least that's what I'm trying to do). Excited? Me too...  
**

 **REVIEW: I saw a few new reviewers and also happy that my regular reviewers keep supporting this story. Love y'all !**


	15. HUGO, I'M SORRY!

**15\. HUGO, I'M SORRY!**

Sofia took a deep breath and knocked the door. No answer. She tried again. This time, she heard a slight rustling and shuffling sounds from the inside of the chamber and after that, the door was burst open. And then, a pair of intense, penetrating eyes were staring at her that made her heart and soul trembled.

 _Ugh, Prince Hugo?_

Prince Hugo was looking at her with the coldest eyes. Never had Sofia seen such cold eyes in her almost eighteenth years of life. As long as she could remember, never had she seen Prince Hugo threw such bitter eyes upon anyone in her school that annoyed the hell out of him. Not even to James. But now, she was the one who had been the unfortunate recipient of his hatred and she knew things were going to be very difficult for her. But she had no other choice except trying to make things better or at least, not make things worse than they already were.

Prince Hugo reached his hand out, ready to slam the door in her face but Sofia moved faster. Mind made up, she shoved her way through the door and squeezed in just in time before the door closed forcefully behind her. Hugo could only watch the determined princess got her way into his chamber and now standing face to face with him. Hugo's super luxurious chamber was unable to catch Sofia's attention in her eagerness to achieve the desperate mission - to ask for Hugo's forgiveness.

Now they were together in the room. Alone.

Looking at Hugo's emotionless eyes staring back at her, Sofia suddenly realized that she had been so cold and heartless all this while just because of her damned prejudiced towards Hugo. She asked herself silently, what had actually happened to her? Where had the old Sofia been? The old Sofia always forgives, always right the wrongs, always been positive in whatever she did and only see beauty in others. Not punished others because of unintended mistake.

 _But he didn't make any mistake here. It was I who just being stupid. Oh… only if I could turn back time, I swear things would not have been like this._ Sofia could not prolong her train of thought when a hard and deep voice suddenly interrupted her disturbing mind.

"So, what brings the always-right Princess to my humble room?" Sofia heard Hugo asked in an unwelcoming tone that made Sofia felt hot and sweaty.

"What do you actually want, Sofia?" He asked again. Sofia stood there, frozen to the spot as if every fiber in her had died, killed by Hugo's daggering eyes. She could only swallow nervously thinking of her next move.

Hugo arched an eyebrow when the princess in front of him failed to vocalize a response.

"Look, princess. I don't have all day. If you really like my chamber, you can remain here, but I'm going out."Sofia noted that Hugo did not mention her name as always and that he lifted his chin higher than he always did, as if Sofia was just a small insect in his eyes. Whether it was his usual arrogance or an already-damaged pride he really wanted to preserve, was something Sofia could not fathom. Before Sofia could think further, Prince Hugo had opened the door and left in a huff.

 _Hugo, wait up!_ She cried, but no sound came out of her lips. Then, she remembered again that she had lost her voice.

She dashed out of the room and followed Hugo's footsteps desperately. The guards who were standing outside the chamber could only watch curiously the two messed up royals and then looked at each other helplessly.

But just a few seconds later, Sofia lost Hugo in between of the massive palace's wall and worse, she lost her own direction in a couple of similar corridors. Dang, this guy walked too fast and just vanished like smoke in the wind! Sofia complaint inwardly.

 _He really hates me now, and I will not be forgiven._ Sofia thought sadly.

 _But maybe he is still angry and then, he's not the kind of person who is quick to forgive._ She tried to convince herself that she still got hope. But something in Hugo's eyes told her that she would not get her apology that easy, and the things between them are not going to be the same, like how it used to be.

She walked following her foot along the corridor, all the way thinking about the second Prince of Albuquerque. Suddenly she arrived at a huge, beautifully carved limestone entrance that seemed to lead her to another part of the palace. She entered the entrance and walked on the long pathway until she realized it was actually leading her to the palace's training site when she saw several knights and page boys practicing with their bows and arrows while several others were sparring with each other. They were surprised to see her there, but no one dared to say anything as the knights proceeded with their training and tried hard to ignore the sudden presence of the beautiful princess at their training site. But Sofia felt terribly uncomfortable being the only woman at the site and received unwanted attention, that made her almost turn back to where she came from. But she is the girl on a mission, she will not turn back until she gets her mission accomplished. She walked further until she saw familiar figures at one corner of the site, Prince Hugo, who was practicing sword with Prince Axel. She marched towards them to execute her still-not-successful mission and this time she would make sure she'll get the apology she desperately needs from Hugo.

"Err... Sofia. What are you doing here?" Asked Axel curiously.

Of course, she couldn't answer him since she was mute, but to not make it obvious, she pretended she didn't hear Axel.

"A lady is not supposed to be here, you know..." Said Axel again, grinning as he watched Sofia walking towards Hugo. The incident happened yesterday between the two had been the talk of the town and Axel was certain it would be appearing in the royal news's gossip column by today.

 _Poor baby bro. Suddenly became a celebrity royal for the wrong reason,_ thought Axel.

 _The Second Prince of Albuquerque was humiliated in public!_

 _Handsome Prince Hugo got his first rejection!_

 _No arrogant, only a damaged pride Prince!_

He almost chuckled thinking about the possible headlines in the news that might infuriate his little brother to seven bloody hells.

Hugo had already stopped swinging his sword and now looking at Sofia in annoying. Axel watched Hugo and knew instantly that his brother was not in the mood for anything right now and seemed ready to kill anyone under his nose but the Enchancia's princess didn't seem to aware of that.

Sofia knew she must get her apology at any cost or became a mute forever in life. But that was not her priority that moment after she had realized her mistake. The most important thing is she really wanted to apologize wholeheartedly to Hugo, healed their relationship and make it right again. But the said prince did not seem to share the same opinion with her when she saw his face darken the moment he saw her.

"Why do you follow me, hmm? What else do you want?" Hugo hissed dangerously. He looked mad as a hornet and was standing with his sword pointed to the ground but his eyes filled with the hunger of a predator ready to pounce on his prey.

Axel watched them carefully. _They were just about an inch closer and if Hugo takes the princess by her throat, twist it or break her neck... Both of us will really be in deep shit!_

"Or... You wanted to tell me that I should be punished worse than the hard slap you gave?" Hugo's voice was low, but Sofia could detect a kind of bestial derision in his tone, and she expected that. Though she was not terrified, it still sent shivers down her spine.

Axel was preparing himself for the worst as he watched Hugo tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword until his knuckles turned white as if ready to slash the princess in front of him into pieces.

 _Crap! I must do something before something terrible happens. Hugo isn't in a stable condition right now and capable of doing anything even killing someone. Then, our kingdoms may end up in war and thousands of innocent subjects would die. And that opportunist King of Freezenburg will happily give military support to Enchancia as revenge to Albuquerque after I called my betrothal off with Princess Astrid. We definitely are not in the winning situation_. Axel made a brisk calculation in his mind about his next move to performing a damage control plan.

At the same time, Sofia knew she must do something quick while the opportunity still lies before her. She couldn't care less anymore about Hugo's negative reaction nor the eyes of all people present at the training site that moment. Begging for forgiveness is what she's going to do if she has to. She took the message she had written earlier out of her pocket and showed it to Hugo.

Hugo glanced at the piece of paper in front of his face curiously before shifted her eyes to stare at the tiny princess in front of him. He took the paper nonetheless, and then read the handwritten message on it.

He scoffed. "So, you are asking for forgiveness?" He asked with a mirthless smile. "Why? Can't say it out because you do not feel sorry or is it because it is too shameful?" Asked Hugo, waving the paper sheet in Sofia's face. "Princess, I believe sorry is such a simple word, but the hardest thing to say especially to say it sincerely. Of course, admission of wrongdoing is extremely difficult and I do not expect to hear it from someone so proud like you. Why are you here, anyway? Is it because the King asked you?" He gave another of his trademark scoff. "Well, you don't have to apologize to me if you don't feel like you want to do it because I dislike a hypocrite and fake person!" He lashed out.

With those words he tore up the paper and threw the pieces into the air, then he walked away.

Unbeknownst to Sofia, Hugo and Axel, they had been observed by Queen Eleanor and Duke Alexis from the top floor of one of the palace's private balconies, with high interest.

"The commoner princess is now worrying the consequences of her ridiculous stunt she pulled yesterday. I can't believe her. She is either very-very stupid or extraordinarily brave!" Remark Duke Alexis. Queen Eleanor could not agree more with him but she seemed to have a deep thought over the scene that just took place down there.

"She is lucky she's the Queen's daughter or else, her head must have been separated from the body for her crime or she would have been thrown into the dungeon full of snakes or poisonous animals." Added the Duke.

"So, what do you think would happen, next? Will Hugo forgive her?" Asked the Queen, softly.

"Of course, Hugo will forgive her." Answered a firmed raspy voice from behind their back, that almost made Duke Alexis jumped.

King Garrick. And he was grinning stupidly at them.

"He likes the girl from the very first time he saw her in Royal Prep. Since when they were just kids! Nothing is going to change his feelings for her, not even her silly act she put up on him, yesterday." The King offered his opinion. "He will still like her even if she stab his chest with a dagger and kills him. Eleanor, you should have known your son better than me." Said the King, fixing his eyes at Queen Eleanor in disbelief as if she was the most dense person he had ever met.

"Duke Alexis, why are you still here?" Asked the King, turning his gaze to the male figure next to the Queen. The king's tone made Duke Alexis and Queen Eleanor forget instantly what they were both doing just a few minutes ago. They had just to cancel their intention to continue watching the drama that was still going on down there in the training site.

"I thought you have had started your journey to the Venuscia Province? To help solve the disputes over the coal mine between the landlords, remember?" Said the King.

"Well, ugh... yes, my Lord." Answered the Duke sheepishly, did not dare to look at the King's eyes.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Off you go." Said the King sternly that made Duke Alexis shuddered and ducked out of the room.

"Ah, Eleanor. I want to show you something... " Said the King, putting his hand comfortably around the Queen's upper back, guiding her towards his study.

Meanwhile, back to the scenes of our favorite royals, Sofia could only watch the pieces of her apologize message scattered in the air and fell to the ground. The exasperated prince stomping off the training site, leaving Sofia in dismay.

 _Oh no. What should I do? He totally can't forgive me and seemed to really hate me for what I did._

 _Does it mean I will remain mute for life?_

 _But, I deserve this... Fate has been so kind to me and this was how I paid._

 _But fate, I've learned a lesson and I sincerely regretted all the things I did. So, please... Give me another chance!_

Sofia watched Hugo went away. Her heart sank into her shoes by his rejection, but her mind soared into the sky doing multiple of thinking simultaneously. She decided she was not going to give up. Yes, she must do something... quick. Before the window of opportunity close up, forever. Gathering all her courage, she ran after him as fast as she could.

Hugo watched angrily at the girl who had been following him around relentlessly and now stood directly in front of him, blocking his way.

"Sofia, do not try to make a scene, again. Enough with this nonsense or I will not tolerate... " But he could not finish his words because what she did next was something he had not expected.

She hugged him.

Right then and there.

In front of everybody.

In front of everyone who presents in the training site.

He was utterly speechless with her action. Suddenly, Hugo was the one who became mute. He could only watch the beautiful princess in his arms - no, the beautiful princess who wrapped her arms around him, desperately wanted to tell him something, like she needed to pour her heart out to him. For the first time since their cat and dog episodes, he able to watch her that close. She looked emotional and miserable, her eyes were bloodshot, puffy and glassy and her face was swollen from long crying. And she was still crying silently that he would not notice it if he did not feel her slight body heaved from their close body contact. She looked awfully guilty as if suffering a deep regret that she might not forgive herself. Her lips were trembling badly as she struggled to say something, but nothing came out. Only at that very moment, Hugo realized that Sofia meant what she had written in the message and that she is honestly asking for his forgiveness.

"Hugo, I'm so sorry." Said Sofia finally.

Hugo just raised an eyebrow, but Sofia was dumbstruck.

 _Did I just hear my voice? I can speak again. My lord, I can speak again!_

Only God knew how happy she was when she found out that she had gotten her voice back. The curse had been lifted. Meaning that, Hugo actually had forgiven her already!

She cleared her throat, looking for words when she realized that Hugo was waiting for her to continue speaking. Yes, the prince does not know about the curse, so she still needs to apologize.

"Hugo, I'd like to apologize for how I reacted yesterday." She began. "That was very wrong of me. I shouldn't do that. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me..."

She wanted to continue her speech, but the prince was smiling the sweetest smile at her that made her forget what she wanted to say next.

 _God, he looks so charming when he's smiling like this._

 _How could he change so fast from furious to joyous in just a blink?_

 _He's one great actor, isn't he?_

Hugo just looked at Sofia, taking the opportunity to watch her entire face in such a breath's distance, at the same time thinking about the appropriate response he should give her and contemplating to turn the situation to his advantage.

"Well, I can forgive you on one condition." Said Hugo.

"Yes?"

"Go on a date with me."

"What?!"

"I want an answer, not a question."

Sofia knew she was not in the bargaining position, so she chose the safest answer.

"Ugh... Yes."

"Good. See you tomorrow morning." Said Hugo, ready to pick his sword up that was lying on the ground. Only then, Sofia noticed she had still been wrapping her arms around him unconsciously but comfortably. She removed them from his torso abruptly and felt the warm blood rush to her face. Her face became even redder than it already was when she saw Hugo's smug face. The face he had always displayed after winning the derby championship when they were together in a team. Hugo was still smiling, no, smirking when he went off, leaving Sofia alone with her thought. Of course he acted as such, she had hugged him - witnessed by everyone present at the training site, including a few others whom she was sure had been spying from the main tower. More or less, it would certainly have restored his pride and improved his image which had been previously wounded by her. It made her wonder whether it was she who got her mission accomplished, or him? She wanted to give a thought to that, but... _Ugh, nevermind..._

 _Hm, now I've got a date. A date?_ _It_ _is my first date ever, it is not?_

* * *

 **AN: Hello guys, how are you doing? I guess it's not only Sofia who owes an apology here, but me as well. I'm sorry for the slow updating of this story. As I told you previously, I'm relocating, so it took longer for me to settle down more than I thought. But I'm back and I personally hope I can update this story more frequently.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: I actually wanted to add another scene – about their first date, in this chapter. But it will take longer for me to do the writing, and this chapter has been quite long already. So, please wait in the next chapter. They are going to have a few dates before the day of the Albuquerque's Spring Festival. No more dog and cat fight, only romance. (I promise..)**

 **REVIEW: Please review or say hello, to let me know that you do not forget this plain story. Tqvm**


End file.
